Like Father
by SonicH2O
Summary: A young girl with a photographic memory like Shawn's goes missing; as if Shawn didn't have enough problems between dealing with Juliet and the possibility that Yin might show up at any moment to continue his game. Shules. Post-One Maybe two ways out
1. Begining: Act One

_Ongoing fic. Takes place post "One, Maybe Two, Ways Out." _**

* * *

******

1986:

"And where exactly do you think you are going Shawn?" Henry Spencer called; not bothering to look up from the paper he was reading.

A clap of thunder boomed overhead, and Shawn froze, his snorkel in mouth and flipper midair. He silently pulled the snorkel from his mouth. "I was just going over to Gus's," the boy admitted casually, pretending the full array of scuba equipment he was wearing was normal.

Henry sighed and put down the paper. "Do you hear that noise out there Shawn?" The elder Spencer pointed to the sky just as another thunderous boom shook the house. "This weather is crazy. And what happens when the weather gets crazy?" Shawn shrugged and looked at him blankly," The people get crazy." Shawn rolled his eyes."Just, take that stuff off and come watch TV with me," Henry nodded towards the couch, "I think there's a fishing tournament in Miami that channel 8 is covering." He grinned. Shawn hesitated, refusing to follow his father to the couch. Henry bit back a growl. "Just get over here." Shawn's flippers smacked loudly against the hardwood with each step, causing Henry's knuckles to whiten as he gripped the remote.

Shawn flopped down next to him, arms crossed, elbows resting on the blue and yellow floaty he had around his waist. Kicking his feet up on the table, Henry chuckled. "One day kid, you'll learn to appreciate fishing." Shawn remained silent, but Henry caught his son's slight role of his eyes. With a click, the fishing tournament was flashing in their living room.

"Boggy Everton, 7 time national Bass fishing Champion has just recieved-". A large crack of thunder and a flash of lightning heralded the sound of a tree falling. The TV shuddered and went black with the rest of the house. Henry swore loudly, and Shawn sat quietly on the couch, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

**Present:**

_"I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date!" The rabbit kept hopping further out of reach as Shawn grabbed after it. It ran through a field of pineapple trees, and Shawn made a brief mental note to return to frolic amongst the pineappley heaven later. Right now he had a bunny to catch._

_Shawn screamed for the bunny to wait. Finally it stopped hopping and paused as he caught up. He was breathing hard, and as Shawn put his hands on his legs to catch his breath he realized the pineapples were now upside down. Shawn smiled; now he undersood why his pineapple upside down cake was never up to snuff. He had been buying pineapples that had been grown the wrong way._

_Shawn grabbed the bunny by the shoulder-since when do bunnies have shoulders- and spun it around to face him. He froze. Yang._

_"You are so not Thumper." He said quietly, trying to remember why she had been let out of prison._

_She shook her head sadly, "That's the rabbit from Bambi Shawn. We were playing Alice in Wonderland silly."_

_Instinct took over, "I've heard it both ways."_

_Yang giggled and then turned serious. "Do you know where she is Shawn?"_

_Shawn shook his head. "I already played that game with you. Twice."_

_Yang frowned. "Do you know where she is Shawn?" She repeated._

_Shawn's eyes widened fearfully, "Where who is!" He screamed, his arms flailing frantically._

_Yang smiled, her lips curling back to reveal sharp canines. He frowned, if her smile hadn't been so unbelievably creepy, she might have looked vaguely sorry for him and his confusion._

_"Shawny, you have to find her," Yang nodded to him._

_"Who!" Yang giggled. "WHO!" He screamed as Yang faded to blackness._

_A small puff of wind hit Shawn behind the ear, causing the hair on his neck to stick up like needles. "Me," a masculine and digitized voice said from behind._

_Shawn wheeled around, nose to nose with the black mask and fedora of Yin. Shawn stopped breathing._

_The fabric of the mask pulled as Shawn imagined Yin's face contorting into a smile._

_"Boo," the voice hissed. Shawn screamed._

_And screamed, waving his arms frantically as he tried to run from his foe. But he couldn't, he was suddenly tied in place, under a pier, as a clock chimed unseen above his head._

_Yin stared at him silently for a moment before he started to speak again. "Shawn? Shawn! SHAWN!" he screamed, the digitization gone, as Yin impersonated Gus. Shawn thrashed violently._

"Shawn!" Gus moved back slightly as his best friend came too, removing his hands from Shawn's shoulders. He stepped back to allow his friend to get up.

Shawn stifled what sounded like a whimper as he took in his surroundings. He rose to his feet quickly and moved towards the fridge.

Gus watched him silently for a moment as Shawn yanked a bottle of water from the fridge and chugged it.

"You ok?" Gus asked tentatively. It was a stupid question and they both knew it.

"Fine." Shawn answered curtly, staring at the window where the word 'Psych' was written on the window. Or more specifically, just left of it, where an 'O' had been painted earlier that year. "Just fine."

Gus rolled his eyes. "Shawn." He advised warningly.

"It's nothing Gus." Shawn said, his temper irrationally short. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair and frowned. He glanced in a nearby plate as a makeshift mirror. His hair looked bad. He puckered his lips as if to pout. Shawn sighed. He didn't have the energy to care right now.

"Everything is not ok Shawn." Gus scolded, his tone ordering Shawn to cut the B.S. "Ever since that spy case with Nadia three weeks ago you haven't been sleeping," Gus raised a finger, "And you told me to call Chief Vick to notify her that we were busy with other clients and would be unable to assist with police investigations until further notice-which is obviously a lie since we have had zero cases in the last three weeks," he added another finger, "And something weird happened between you and Juliet at Declan's that you refuse to tell me about-and I know you've been screening her calls, AND, your hair looks horrible." Gus finished.

Shawn leaned his head against the fridge, "Go for the hair. Way to kick a man while he's down Gus," Shawn commented humorlessly.

Gus puckered his lips in a frown, biting back a legitimate retort. "And on top of everything, I expect better banter out of you Shawn."

Shawn let out a breathy chuckle, and nodded. "That at least is true," he nodded towards Gus, his usual doofy smile firmly in place. "But my hair always looks amazing. Let's go get smoothies."

Shawn grabbed his jacket as he headed towards the door. "Want me to give you and your hair a minute alone?" Gus asked dryly.

"Yeah, that'd be great buddy." Shawn nodded, sprinting for the bathroom.

**Later:**

Shawn sipped on his pineapple smoothie quietly as he and Gus stood watching the waves crash against the pier.

"This weather is getting crazy," Gus commented.

Shawn shrugged.

Gus, "The storm rolling in is suppose to be huge…"

"Man, are you really trying to have a conversation about the weather?" Shawn finally scoffed.

Gus bristled, "Well at least I'm attempting to have a conversation Shawn," he said accusingly.

Shawn sighed, "That's fair," he conceded, taking another sip of his smoothie.

Gus frowned. He hadn't just won that one had he? In all their years as friends, he couldn't remember a single time Shawn Spencer had rolled over that easily.

Shawn pushed off the pier railing and turned to head back towards the psych office. "Crap." He muttered.

"What?"

"My dad's truck is parked outside." Despite his tone and irritation, Shawn started back towards the office.

"She kissed me," He confessed quietly.

Gus frowned, a knot of dread growing in his stomach as he asked a question he was sure he knew the answer to, "Who?"

"Jules. At Declans. While you were off biding on the hotel," Shawn waved his hand, trying to play it off nonchalantly.

He was failing miserably.

Gus put his hand on Shawn's arm, stopping them just outside the Psych office. "Shawn, what did you do?" Gus scolded.

Shawn's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and he stomped his foot like an indignant six year old, "I didn't do anything!" He ran a hand over his head, replaying the scene he hadn't been able to get out of his head," I wished her a good trip and next thing I know she was…" he paused, "She kissed me." Shawn looked at his friend in confusion, his eyebrows knitted together.

Gus, "And?"

Shawn opened his mouth to answer when the door to Psych swung open.

Henry looked between the pair irritably, "Shawn, you need to find a better place to hide your key. Keeping it under the fake pineapple on the stoop won't cut it. You know that kid." Henry turned from the door and walked further into the office. "And this place is a sty!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Shawn rolled his eyes but followed his father in.

"And hello to you too father," Shawn answered smartly. Shawn's eyes darted to the file in his father's hand and his tone shifted instantly. "No. I told Chief Vick I wasn't available."

"Technically, I told Chief Vick that WE weren't available," Gus said from behind him.

Shawn clenched his teeth. "Either way," he shot a meaningful glare towards Gus,"…we aren't available."

Henry ground his teeth and slapped the file into his son's chest. "You haven't had a case in weeks Shawn. Believe me, I've checked. You can take this case, and you will." Shawn opened his mouth to argue, "I don't care what your personal issues are right now son. There is a little girl missing. And with no body there's a chance this girl is still alive. Karen wants all available personnel on this case; and you Shawn, happen to be very very available. "He stared at his son darkly until Shawn's hand came up to take the file from his dad.

"Fine." Shawn conceded icily.

"Good," Henry nodded, "Now get your jacket and get your butts down to the station.

"On one condition," Shawn said sharply, a grin playing over his face.

Henry felt his face start to boil. "And what might that be," he spit out, his teeth clenched.

"You treat me and Gus to pineapple smoothies on the way over." Shawn shook his drink,"I'm all out." Henry rolled his eyes, "And the spirits require constant hydration in order to be…properly…lubricated…" Shawn shook his head. Gus raised an eyebrow; it wasn't often Shawn botched his delivery.

Henry blinked disbelievingly at his son, speechless. "Yeah…fine…I'll,"he shrugged," get you a smoothie."

"Great!" Shawn said, with extra enthusiasm, eager to forget his last line. He shook his head as he walked out the door; he really was off his game.

Henry glanced silently at Gus as they watched Shawn walk away. "Whats with him?"

Gus shrugged. Even with Shawn's confession about Juliet, Gus was pretty sure he was far from getting to the bottom of that mystery.

**Crime Scene: The House of Mr. Adam Jordan:**

Shawn sipped his new smoothie loudly as Gus drove. "This is just the preliminary report that was filed when the girl, Millie Jordan, was reported missing by the butler." Gus read.

Shawn sipped the smoothie again, "The butler did it."

"What Shawn! Don't be ridiculous! You haven't even seen the crime scene yet!"

"What? Dude, it is ALWAYS the Butler." He paused, "Usually with the candlestick. Occasionally in the library."

Gus glared at him.

"Of course I'm not completely ruling out the revolver or the billiards room yet either," Shawn added to placate his friend.

"Shawn, there isn't even a butler in that game."

"Sure there is; Butler Mustard."

Gus frowned, "Ok, I know that you know that's Colonel Mustard." Gus shifted the car into park as they pulled to a stop at the house.

Shawn popped out of the car, smoothie in hand. "I've heard it both ways." He shrugged.

"Shawn! Gus!" Buzz waved at them as they approached his position guarding the front door. "Are you on this case?" He asked happily.

"That we are," Shawn said cockily. Gus nodded. "What can you tell us Buzz?"

"Oh well, not much to tell just yet. Millie Jordan is seven. Parents are divorced; her father got custody. She goes to a private school for gifted kids. There's no sign of a struggle, no blood, nothing overturned, and the alarm wasn't triggered, which is why it took so long for Mr. Jordan to realize his daughter was gone."

Gus frowned, "How long has she been missing?"

Buzz winced, "Since mid afternoon yesterday. The last person to see her was her piano teacher who was with her till three."

Shawn listened to Gus question Buzz as he sipped his smoothie. As a member of the forensics team opened the door to the house to leave, Shawn froze as he saw a long head of blonde hair in the main foyer. Lassie and Jules were inside. He felt his stomach twist into one giant knot. He bit down on his straw.

"Thank you so much for the info Buzz." Shawn clapped the big man on the shoulder. "Tell me; is there a back way into this place?"

Buzz frowned then nodded, "Through the garage, right over there," he pointed. Buzz waved as they walked away, "I'm glad you two are back!"

Gus waved politely back at him as Shawn hurried off towards the garage.

"Shawn, what's wrong with the front door?" Gus questioned.

Shawn sighed, "Nothing buddy." Gus glared at him, "What? This entrance onto the crime scene will be much more interesting." Gus stopped walking and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shawn."

Shawn sighed. "I…Jules is in there." His shoulders slumped. "And I can't…I –I don't…"He licked and bit his lip, "Gus, I don't have the slightest clue what to say to her."

**Inside:**

Juliet wheeled around quickly, feeling her stomach knot nervously. She could have sworn she heard…she gave the room a quick once over before she let the disappointment wash over her; he still wasn't here. She turned back to Carlton to find he had also froze, one hand on a clipboard of notes, the other slowly reaching for his gun. Juliet felt a large irrational grin start to spread over her face. Only one person could make her partners trigger finger that itchy.

"Did you hear…" Carlton muttered quietly, poised for action. His eyes darted around the room as he listened intently for a millisecond before relaxing. "No. No, Spencer is not here. He is not working any cases with us until further notice," Lassiter repeated the words to under his breathe. Juliet felt the knot in her stomach tighten as he repeated the mantra; that had been Chiefs response when she had asked why Shawn had seemingly disappeared. Lassiter closed his eyes as he smiled and inhaled deeply; the last three weeks at work had been like a vacation.

Juliet felt her heart sink into her stomach at Lassiter's words. She didn't know why Shawn had asked Vick to stop putting Psych on cases a few weeks ago-Shawn hadn't responded to any of her voice messages-but she had a suspicion that the timing between their kiss and his request was more than a coincidence.

Buzz walked towards them with a big dopey smile on his face, "Guess who's here!" He said excitedly.

As Lassiter's face fell in disappointment Juliet's split into a large grin; Buzz didn't even have to say their names, both detectives knew who had made Buzz so happy.

Just then she heard Shawn's voice again, drifting in from one of the other rooms.

"Yes, this pineapple smoothie is quite amazing. There's this lovely new vendor down near our office. It's so strange, the stand is called Ernie's but the guys name is Roger. Vietnam vet with some nasty burn marks; nice guy. And the smoothies taste light and fluffy like they have been kissed by a pineapple angel," he paused, and Juliet felt heat rise to her face. He was the same as ever, goofy and obsessed with his prickly yellow fruit. "Or perhaps a pineapple fairy. I've always had this theory that Tinkerbell-"

"Shawn, nobody wants to hear your theory about pineapple and Tinkerbell."

She turned the corner into the room in time to see Shawn give Gus an angry glare. She frowned; Shawn Spencer did not look like himself. His face was pale and almost gaunt, he had definitely lost some weight, not enough to garner attention from an average acquaintance, but if she noticed Gus had to have noticed too. She felt her eyebrows pull closer together; it wasn't like Gus to miss things with Shawn. Both of them had their backs to her as they talked to a beat cop in front of the fireplace, giving her another second to take in his appearance. His shirt was wrinkled; obviously slept in, possibly for multiple nights. She felt a lump form in her throat. His hair. It looked obviously, horribly disheveled, not in its usual cute and quirky way. If there was ever a red flag that something was wrong with Shawn Spencer, her immature but always impeccably groomed psychic, it was definitely that. She paused. Since when had she considered him _her_ psychic.

She didn't have long to consider this, as suddenly Shawn wheeled around. "Jules!" he exclaimed, his voice raising an octave higher than usual when he saw her. "Howw aarre youu?" he asked over enunciating. Biting her lip, she tried to swallow down the fear his antsyness was causing in her. There was an edge of panic in his eyes, and in the split second he managed to actually meet hers, Juliet was pretty sure she saw a flash of fear and guilt. She paused in her tracks; this new, terrified, almost ill looking Shawn was one she had never seen before. Juliet could hear her heart pounding in her ears as his gaze fluttered over her. It wasn't in the teasing way he had three years ago, or even the awkward but unapologetic way he had looked at her after everything that had happened with both Yin and Yang. It was different in the worst way imaginable. Juliet O'Hara felt her heart sink down to her toes.

"You're blonde…again…"Shawn noted awkwardly. Juliet swallowed, trying to pull forth the same strength that had allowed her to wish him luck on his first date with Abigail after the Yang case and found that she couldn't. Feeling like she had just been doused by a bucket of cold water she nodded numblly instead. Had she really thought she could waltz in and talk to him about what had happened between them she wondered briefly. Yes, she had. After hearing his wired confession to Gus from the survelience van, she didn't understand why he was reacting this way. He wanted this. They both wanted this. So why did he look like he was looking for any oppertunity to run?

Gus glanced between her and Shawn. She could sense some unspoken agreement passing between them. Gus's look hardened as he turned back to her.

"Oh! I'm having a vision!"Shawn declared loudly. He blinked rapidly around the house, "I have to go over there!" he pointed up the stairs and sprinted up them two at a time.

On instinct, Juliet moved to follow Shawn. Gus blocked the doorway.

"So Juliet, how was your trip?" Gus asked pleasantly, his normal smile plastered on his face. It didn't quite meet his eyes, and Juliet sighed, understanding moments too late what signals Shawn and Gus had sent each other wordlessly. Gus was running interference. And there was a good chance Shawn had just faked a vision to avoid talking to her.

_"Your timing is just awful."_

Shawn's words from two years ago rang loudly in her ears. She really did have the worse possible timing when it came to him.

"I didn't…I broke up with Declan." Juliet admitted under Gus's scrutinizing eye. "I never went on vacation. I've been here; working for the past three weeks." The slightest of smiles pulled at the corner of Gus's lips; apparently that had been a good answer. A tidal wave of realization crashed over her and she felt her cheeks burn. Gus knew. Of course he knew. Juliet sighed.

They stood silently for a while. Gus still blocking the doorway, her making no effort to pass.

"How is he?" Juliet finally whispered, looking Gus straight in the eye.

Gus drew himself up to his full height before deflating slightly. He cast a glance up the stairs to make sure they didn't have a psychic listening in before he answered.

"I don't know." Gus admitted. And Juliet was grateful that there was only the slightest hint of an accusation in his short sentence.

She nodded and went back to analyzing the stain on her shoe as Gus rocked back and forth ever so slightly.

"He's having nightmares," Gus added; so quietly Juliet wasn't sure she had heard correctly until she saw the grave look on Burton Gustards face. She took a moment to really survey him too. Just like with Shawn there were rings under his eyes. Gus was worried and exhausted.

"I…" Juliet trailed off, her voice cracking. Gus looked down at her sympathetically.

"It's not your fault Jules." She couldn't quite hide her flinch at his use of Shawn's name for her. It was _only _Shawns. Gus seemed to understand this too.

"He has a lot going on Juliet."Gus shifted awkwardly. "He didn't even tell me about what happened between…." He paused, and both of their faces turned a deep shade of Scarlett, "well…he didn't tell me until today."

**Meanwhile:**

Shawn sighed as he ascended the last of the stairs, breathing heavily. He would have to treat Gus to another pineapple smoothie later…with Gus's credit card but still. He ducked his head into a room. Definitely not the victims.

He sighed as his thoughts turned to Jules again. He would have to explain things to Gus eventually…as soon as he had them worked out. She'd kissed him. She had a boyfriend who she was about to take a LONG-seriously two weeks, who had that much vacation time!-vacation with. And she had kissed him. In the house of the boyfriend with whom she had been about to take said ridiculously long vacation with. A boyfriend, who despite a ridiculous name and even more irritating ability to show him up at every turn, Shawn actually liked. He ran a hand through his unkempt hair and checked another room. Also not the victims. There was also the fact that He had been lying to her for years. That he himself had no idea how much of their relationship was built on lies vs. the truth vs. half truths. That kiss itself had felt like a lie…no…that was being dramatic. That kiss had been amazing. But throughout the whole thing all he had been thinking was…oh…victims room!

He entered the pink and flowery room and sighed. Oddly generic. In fact the only thing remotely unique was the ridiculous amount of stuffed animals in the room, the majority of which were puppies. He squinted, was that a unicorn sticking out of the heap of animals? He scanned the rest of the room quickly and frowned. Right before he had run into Jules, he had been talking to a cop. He frowned and held his hand to his head. Pictures had lined the fireplace behind the man; there were 13 pictures. Eight had been of Millie and in 5 of those pictures Millie was holding the same blue teddy bear. Shawn pursed his lips as he scanned the room. No Teddy bear in sight. Odd. He had a sinking suspicion that that little tidbit would end up in his next 'vision' to Lassie and Jules.

Shawn cringed; even the word 'vision' made him sick now. He couldn't do it. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't be with Juliet O'Hara and lie to her about being a psychic. He groaned and sank against the wall. If he even wanted to entertain the possibility of a real relationship with Jules then he had to come clean…of course she could also be hurt or betrayed or angry if he told her and she might tell Lassie. Who would tell the chief-assuming of course that Lassie didn't just shoot him himself-who would then proceed to carry out the threat she had issued five years ago and Shawn would see the inside of a prison cell for the lies he had told. He sighed and pulled one of the many stuffed animals close to his chest. So what if he was tampering with a crime scene; they could add that to his bill. Shawn leaned his head against the furry critter and closed his eyes. He hadn't slept through the night since Juliet had kissed him. It had been all nightmares and guilt. Every time he closed his eyes he either replayed the moment; the taste of all the lies he had ever told on his tongue, or he saw Yin standing by the pier, close enough that he could have reached out and grabbed the bastard. He felt his fist clench tighter around the stuffed animal in his arms.

Abbigails face briefly joined the swarm of images in his head. Yin had tried to make him choose between Jules and Abby. Abbigail had been his girlfriend so all logic would indicate that saving her would be an easy choice; that leaving Jules behind would be a regrettable but necessary sacrifice for the woman he loved. Only it hadn't been. Not rushing to Jules side was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. But nobody knew that; and yet somehow Yin had. Shawn shuddered; more than one of his dreams in the last few weeks had centered around Yin using Jules to get to him again. And that wasn't an option. He would never in good conscience put her in harm-he still got knots in his stomach when he thought about that stupidly constructed plan with the Hitchcock films; he'd been cocky and arrogant and thought that he was untouchable-that she was it had nearly killed her. No, if Jules as a friend from the police station was good as bait then Jules in a serious relationship with him would be too much to pass up. He'd already had this discussion with himself over and over. The only way to ensure that she wouldn't be put in the middle of that game again was to keep her at arms length. He sighed. That had been so much easier though when he hadn't been working with her. Or at least it had been easier, before she'd started kissing him. He banged his head back against the wall.

This case was gonna suck.

* * *

Well, how was it? Writing Psych seems like a real challenge to me. The characters have snappier humor then I've ever tried to write before and the mystery thing is a new venture for me as well.

I'd love to hear what you think! And thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guster." Lassiter acknowledged grudgingly as he approached the man standing next to his partner. He nodded his head quickly in greeting. "O'Hara I want you to track down a list of all of Mr. Jordan's employees."

Gus frowned, "You think this was an inside job?"

"This security system is top of the line, and no one tripped it?" Lassie shook his head, "It raises more than a few red flags. Besides, Adam Jordan isn't known for his generous pay; it's possible an employee wanted a bigger payout." Lassiter's imagination started spinning, "kidnapped the girl for ransom."

"That's a great theory Lassie," Shawn announced dramatically from the top of the stairs. All the cops in the room turned and looked at him. Shawn grinned gleefully and slid down the railing, hopping to a stop next to his best friend. Shawn kept his eyes carefully trained on Lassiter, taking extra care to avoid eye contact with Jules. He raised a hand to his head, "But I'm sensing that you haven't received a ransom note." Shawn 'divined'.

Juliet turned to Lassiter, "That's true Carlton." Carlton's nostrils flared angrily as he looked down at her. Juliet shrugged. Facts were facts.

Shawn nodded, still not looking at her. "I'm also sensing that the kidnapper is someone the girl knew."

"We already figured that one out Spencer." Lassiter managed between gritted teeth. "I'm so glad the 'psychic' realm could catch up."

Shawn opened his mouth to retort when a loud shriek pierced through the house. Lassiter and Jules turned, hands reaching for their guns.

"My baby!" The woman shrieked, falling into the arms of a member of the housing staff. Lassiter and O'Hara removed their hands from their weapons. Juliet felt sympathy well up inside of her for the poor woman.

Shawn frowned; "Why is Samantha Jones from Sex in the City on our crime scene?" He paused. Why did he know that? Lassiter ground his teeth, his hand unconsciously brushing back his coat revealing his gun.

"Shawn why do you know who that is?" Gus asked sounding appalled.

"That's the former Mrs. Jordan Spencer. Alexandria Bensen." He hissed. Shawn shrugged and moved towards the woman when Lassiter grabbed him roughly by the shoulder.

Lassiter turned menacingly to Shawn, "Don't you say a word Spencer. If there was ever a situation that did not require your particular brand of humor it's this," he added breathily.

Shawn's face fell. As Carlton moved off towards the woman Juliet gave Shawn an apologetic smile. Shawn looked away. Juliet felt the lump return to her throat. She moved to follow Lassiter.

"What the hell was that Shawn?" Gus hissed to Shawn.

"What?" Shawn asked absentmindedly, watching as the woman moved freely from hugging the red haired balding help to sobbing into Lassiter's arms. Shawn felt a wicked grin spread across his face as he watched Lassiter's face distort in confusion; he always got so panicky when it came to emotion.

"You wouldn't even look at Juliet," Gus continued angrily.

"Oh. That." Shawn said, all traces of levity disappearing from his voice.

"Yes, that," Gus echoed hotly. He paused a moment before adding, "She never went on the trip with Declan. They broke up."

Shawn wheeled to his partner. "You talked to her!" He hissed fearfully.

"Yes Shawn I did. I happen to like Juliet." Gus retorted, rolling his eyes.

"My specific instructions were for you to tackle her to the ground and then run away!" Shawn growled. "Man!" he added, stomping his foot as if to start a tantrum.

"You did not give me any instructions Shawn," Gus rolled his eyes. "You and I didn't even discuss anything. You just looked at me and then faked a vision and ran out of the room!"

Shawn stared blankly at Gus for a second, "Gus you are Magic Head! You just know." He said, as if that explained everything.

"Shawn, I am not a telepath!" Gus hissed. "And as perfect as my head is, it possesses no magical properties."

Shawn puckered his lips and sighed, "Gus of course it doesn't. That would be absurd." Gus nodded, glad they were in agreement, and "You're clearly an extremely powerful mutant." Shawn smirked as he walked off.

"Ms. Bensen, please, sit down," Juliet offered compassionately, pulling the hysterical woman from her partners arms and steering her to the nearest chair where she promptly collapsed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Shawn and Gus bickering; she was fairly certain Gus had just mouthed her name.

"Where is that bastard?" Ms. Bensen moaned scathingly, drawing Juliet's attention back to the task at hand. She scolded herself silently; her personal feelings had to wait; there was a little girl out there who still needed their help.

Lassiter blinked, "Who?"

The woman lips curled back like an animal, "My ex husband," she bite out the words like a vile curse.

Juliet and Lassiter exchanged looks; the divorce had obviously not been civil.

"McNabb!" Lassiter shouted. "Where is Mr. Jordan?" He questioned the young officer as Buzz jogged over.

Buzz paused and frowned. "Um….I haven't seen him Detective." McNabb finally admitted.

Lassiter shifted on his feet; a wolfish expression appearing on his face as he glanced around the room. He glanced at O'Hara who shook her head. She hadn't interviewed him, or seen him for that matter.

"Has anybody here seen Mr. Jordan!" Lassiter shouted to the room full of cops.

Shawn and Gus strolled up and stood behind Lassiter, intentionally invading his personal space bubble. A small smile grew across Shawn's face as Lassiter became angrier.

"He's…he's at w-work," the red haired man who had been holding Ms. Jordan offered quietly, his voice stuttering slightly.

Ms. Bensen shot up, renewed anger pulling her from the chair like a puppet, "He did it! He hurt Millie!"

Lassiter sighed. "McNabb!" He shouted, pointing to Ms. Bensen, ordering Buzz to restrain the frantic and furious woman.

Juliet turned to the red haired man, "I'm sorry, you are?"

He extended his hand shakily, "J-Jeffery Grant. I w-work for Mr. Jordan."

Ms. Jordan was sitting again; Buzz McNabb's hand was resting on her shoulder, ready to restrain her again. "Jeffery has worked for us for years; since before Millie was born."

"Grant." Lassiter paused, "You're the one who filed the report."

Jeffery nodded nervously. "Yes s-sir. I went to wake up M-Millie and," he swallowed, "-and she wasn't there."

Jules put a comforting arm around the man as he tried to compose himself.

Shawn frowned as he surveyed the man. "You wouldn't happen to be the butler?"

Gus elbowed him hard in the side, Shawn glared at Gus, and the two proceeded to have a whispered argument as Lassiter's face turned an angry red color.

"Spencer!" Lassiter hissed. Shawn and Gus promptly stopped.

"Detectives…who are these two…people?" Ms. Bensen asked, having watched the best friends hissing slap fight with a mix of disbelief and horror on her face.

Jules felt her face flush, biting back an excuse for Shawn's behavior. Shawn brushed passed her and introduced himself.

"My name is Shawn Spencer." He grinned, "This is my associate Charles Xavier."

"Are you still on that?" Gus hissed. Shawn shrugged.

"Their idiots Ms. Bensen," Lassiter cut in with a grin. "And they won't be bothering you anymore." He added with a menacing glare aimed at the two consultants.

"Actually Lassiter, Mr. Spencer officially hired us on this case this morning." Gus informed them. Lassiter growled.

Jules rolled her eyes; at this rate nothing was ever going to get done.

**Later: SBPD:**

"Shawn, where have you been!" Gus yelled as Shawn waltzed through the front door, soaking wet. Shawn looked at him in confusion. "You've been gone almost an hour!"

"I went to get another smoothie Gus. With this weather it took longer to get back then I expected," Shawn said, obviously not concerned, shaking his head like a dog to get rid of some of the rain water. He took another sip. Gus glared at him. "Don't worry, I got you one too." Shawn added holding up another smoothie. Gus kept staring at him. "Ok, I may have used your credit card to buy it, and I may have taken a sip of it on the way over to help make mine last longer, but it's the thought that counts." Shawn elaborated.

Gus shook his head, grabbed the smoothie, and walked away.

Shawn stared after him, "What?" With a role of his eyes he followed after his partner.

"They are interviewing Ms. Bensen in a few minutes."

"Lassie and Jules learn anything yet?"

Gus shook his head. "No one has been able to get a hold of Mr. Jordan at his firm."

"Firm?"

Gus nodded, "I knew the name sounded familiar, but I didn't place it right away. Adam Jordan is the defense lawyer from Baker, Jordan, and Neal. They are some of the most powerful lawyers in all of Santa Barbara."

"But Chief!" Lassiter whined. Shawn and Gus spun around, seeing Lassiter and Juliet get chased out of the Chief's office.

"No Detective."

"But we have our guy. " Lassie nodded, "I know it." He added empathically. Juliet stayed silent at his side.

Chiefs nostrils flared briefly before she answered-seriously, was that a cop thing? He'd have to ask his dad about it later. "If Mr. Jordan is in fact responsible, then I do not want his defense team exploiting any loopholes. We look at all options Carlton."

Lassiter growled. "O'Hara, get me that list of employees who might have had access to the house. Cross check the list for anyone with a criminal record." Lassiter sighed, "Doing that is a waste of time Chief," he added as she closed her door. He spotted Shawn and Gus sipping their smoothies and watching the exchange and growled again. "And for the love of God, keep these two out of my investigation."

Lassiter brushed passed them towards the interrogation room muttering under his breath. Shawn grinned, "You know, I don't think he'd ever admit it, but I think he likes us." Gus nodded, and as if they had coordinated it, they spun on their heels and raced after Lassiter, shouting his name at the top of their lungs. Jules shook her head and went back to her desk to file the requests Carlton wanted.

**Interrogation Room:**

"Now, Ms. Bensen before we begin-" Juliet said as the interview began.

"I always knew that he was an ass, but," she laughed, staring off into space," I can't believe he would go this far."

"You mean kidnapping your daughter?" Lassiter asked from his position leaning against the wall near the entrance to the interrogation room.

"The bastard only got custody of Millie because of my…" Ms. Bensen bristled, "alleged extramarital activities."

"Alleged?" Juliet questioned, one eyebrow raised.

Ms. Bensen smiled, "We had a lot of pool boys," she supplied in way of explanation, a nostalgic and not at all innocent grin appearing on her face as she allowed her implications to sink in.

Juliet smiled with her lips closed the way she often did when she didn't believe what she was hearing but wasn't about to push it. Shawn grinned; it was absolutely adorable. He frowned. He couldn't be thinking that. He shook his head slightly, trying to expel the thought-the image-from his mind, but he couldn't. Instead he was bombarded by flashes of memories; all the times he had seen that smile. At the coffee shop when they had first met all the way through to when he had told her that Declan must just have had an enormous sweet tooth and that he'd finished off three crème brulee dishes all by himself. He winced, unable to control the flashes. It was giving him a massive brain freeze. He raised a hand to his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Putting his other hand against his head he remembered he still had a delicious pineapple smoothie. Oh. That might have been causing the brain freeze. Well, one mystery down at least.

"I'm currently speaking with a lawyer about attempting to regain custody though," Ms. Bensen added as an afterthought.

Juliet and Lassiter exchanged silent cop talk glances. That right there was what they liked to call motive. Shawn shook his head disbelievingly. Sure it was the best lead anyone, himself included, had on the case. But it didn't feel right….psychicly. Shawn shrugged, easiest thing to do was disprove their theory.

"Let's go Buddy," Shawn said, nodding his head towards the door.

Gus raised an eyebrow, "Are we headed to Jordan's office to crack this case wide open?" Gus grinned, inching towards the door slowly, as if Lassiter and Juliet might see them leaving through the one way glass.

"Nope, we're going over there to impersonate lawyers and send Lassie back to the drawing board," Shawn said dryly, sipping his smoothie as he walked out of the interrogation room.

Baker, Jordan, and Neal Law Firm:

"Hello I'm Shawn Spencer and this is my associate-"

"I don't care." The receptionist said dryly, filing her nails. Shawn's eyes widened, flabbergasted. He was never interrupted while introducing Gus, and if there was one thing that happened even less then never it was Shawn getting shot down that quickly by a single twenty something. He touched his hand briefly to the top of his head, was his hair really that bad today?

"Um, we are here to see Adam Jordan," Gus supplied helpfully, shooting his friend a confused glance.

Now the receptionist gave them her full attention, "Mister Jordan is unavailable right now."

Shawn laughed lightly, "Well of course he is. We're his one o'clock; he's expecting us." Shawn grinned.

Gus rolled his eyes, "It's three thirty Shawn."

"Well then we really must be going; his office is this way right?" Shawn said, heading off down one of the firms two hallways.

"Um, no…its not." The receptionist remarked, sounding suspicious. "And Mister Jordan is out for the day."

"He hasn't been in at all?" Gus asked, his brow furrowing. The receptionist shook her head.

Shawn puckered his lips. Now they really needed to see that office. "Where is the little boys room?" He asked innocently. Without looking up from the computer screen the receptionist pointed down the other hallway.

Shawn grinned. He loved sneaking into places. Gus followed after him.

"That could have gone better," Gus said, relief evident in his voice.

Shawn nodded, "I know, and I had such a cool name for you too." Gus patted his friend on the arm.

**Jordan's Office:**

"This place is so cool!" Shawn whispered. "Are indoor waterfalls even legal in Santa Barbara?" he asked Gus as he took in the floor to ceiling Zen garden in the corner of Jordan's office.

Gus pulled his nose out of the file cabinet he was snooping in and glared, "I don't know Shawn. But maybe the answer is in one of these files."

Shawn scoffed, "It's highly unlikely Gus." As he turned to look at his friend Jordan's desk caught his eye and he paused. He walked over to it purposefully.

Gus, use to his sudden silences, followed him. "What?"

Shawn frowned, "I'm not sure." There was a credit card lying on the table; Jordan's name on it. Something white and flakey was on the edge of it. Next to it was a load of case files; a pamphlet on drug recovery on top. He glanced up; there was a picture of Millie on his desk; blue teddy bear in hand. Glancing at the other side of Jordan's desk Shawn saw a fast food cup. The straw had been pulled out of the drink and had a similar white and flakey substance on the edge. "Dude."

"What?"

"I don't think Jordan knows that his daughters been abducted."

"But if you think he's innocent then where is—"

Shawn grabbed the pamphlet. "I think he's here; at the," Shawn flipped the pamphlet back towards him," Santa Barbara Sanctuary and Rehabilitation Center."

* * *

I'm glad people are enjoying this! Reviews are greatly encouraged! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_This is so my definition of a bad chapter but, well, its got a few important things in it, so...I can totally promise the next chapter is awesome though (Seeing as I'm workign on chapter 10 I can safely say that)_

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Gus said irritably as he folded up the umbrella he was using. They walked into the entrance hall of the drug rehabilitation center Adam Jordan was supposedly at, "You think Jordan is here and that's why he hasn't responded to anyone's attempts to contact him about his missing daughter?"

"Gus it makes perfect sense," Shawn said excitedly," When you first go into a place like this it's fairly common practice for them to confiscate your phone. Keep you from the outside world and outside temptation and pineapples." Gus paused and grabbed Shawn's arm, stopping him misstep.

"Wait. How do you know that?" Gus asked, eyeing Shawn suspiciously.

Shawn shrugged, "I saw it on an episode of The Mentalist."

Gus frowned, "Since do you watch The Mentalist?"

"Well what else would I have spent the last three weeks doing?" Shawn asked baffled.

Gus rolled his eyes and Shawn moved towards the front desk. Gus grabbed Shawn's arm again. "Maybe you should let me handle this one." Gus grinned, putting on his smoothest smile as he approached the desk.

Shawn's brow furrowed together as he stood behind his friend, clearly pouting as Gus chatted up the receptionist. Did he just get her phone number?

"We are here to speak to Adam Jordan. The matter is fairly urgent," Gus explained after he had the young girl giggling.

"Oh of course," the girl nodded, sounding concerned, "He's in room 108."

Gus thanked the girl and moved towards the door. It was Shawn's turn to grab his friends arm, "How long has he been here?" Shawn asked the receptionist.

"Almost two days."

Shawn nodded his head. It was what he had expected. "Gus lets go."

"What! We came all this way. Shawn we need to tell this guy about-"

Shawn shook his head, "The police can do that once we tell them where Jordan is."

Gus started to argue, "Gus, this girl may still be alive. We can't spend time with Jordan; we just debunked the best lead Lassie had. We need a new theory," he paused, "Like yesterday."

Gus sighed, his face still contorted in disagreement, but he relented and followed Shawn out.

"You aren't going to bring 'Like Yesterday' back anymore then you did 'Not' Shawn," Gus snapped as they walked out.

"Says the liar."

**SBPD:**

"I want all airports alerted; same with highway patrols. If this guy is out there we will find him." Lassiter hollered, his voice echoing across the SBPD.

Buzz McNabb ran by Shawn and Gus, nearly blowing them over. "Sorry guys!" he shouted over his shoulder without bothering to stop.

Shawn paused and stared after McNabb, "You know, for a guy missing more than one toe, he can really move." Gus nodded in agreement.

Returning his attention to the chaos of the SBPD he noticed Jules nodding as she listened to Lassiter's orders before she returned to her phone conversation. The entire department was zipping around; it was strange, usually it seemed like all anyone did was sit at their desks and wait for them and Lassie and Jules to solve crimes.

Shawn frowned; if all of this effort was over the Jordan case he needed to have a vision fast. He felt his face contort in distaste. At Jordan's house he had tried to play down his visions. He glanced at Jules again, who was now frantically writing something down as it was told to her over the phone. If he ever planned on being honest with her, continuing his theatricality would just push her further away. He felt his stomach knot.

But right now the SBPD needed a vision.

"Chief! Lassie!" Shawn screamed, putting a hand to his temple and throwing his body forward and launching himself onto Lassiter's chair, his feet on the cushion, "I'm getting something!" The entire police department, including Ms. Bensen and a large majority of Mr. Jordan's staff who were still around for questioning, turned to look at Shawn.

"Spencer," Lassiter snarled dangerously.

"Let him talk Carlton," Vick ordered, emerging from her office.

Shawn grinned. As he closed his eyes he saw his father role his eyes and excuse himself from his desk, most likely unable to stomach his sons theatrical display; Shawn felt his grin spread farther across his face. "A blizzard. Flakes like snow. Evil," he hissed like a cat for emphasis," The white lady! The-"

"Drugs?" about seven different cops offered hopefully. Shawn grinned and jumped up and down on Lassies chair. It was hardly his best, but it would do.

"Yes! Yes that's exactly it," He moved his other hand to his forehead, "I'm sensing that the reason no one has been able to find Adam Jordan is because he is in a…Sanctuary?" Shawn frowned.

"There's a rehab facility not far from Jordan's office," Juliet said slowly. She turned to Lassiter, "I think it's called Sanctuary."

Lassiter turned to Shawn, "So let me make sure I understand this Spencer…Adam Jordan, one of the biggest defense lawyers in Santa Barbara is also a drug addict?"

"Recovering drug addict, Lassie," Shawn corrected.

"That bastard," Ms. Bensen declared dramatically; loud enough that everyone in the station had definitely heard. Juliet rolled her eyes; that lady was starting get under her skin. It took a special kind of person to turn having your only daughter kidnapped into an opportunity to hog the spotlight about the injustices of your divorce. Juliet sighed and ran a hand over her face. What had gotten into her; she was supposed to be the nice one!

Lassiter swore softly under his breath. "McNabb look into it," he ordered feebly, slapping the paper in his hand down on his desk. He looked back up at Shawn, "Get off my chair Spencer," Lassiter added.

Shawn promptly jumped down, grinning.

"Do you have any idea who did take the girl Mr. Spencer?" Chief Vick asked exasperatedly.

"My money is still on the butler," Shawn declared firmly.

"Shawn!" Gus scolded, "Give it a rest," he added with a hiss.

"The butler has an alibi anyway, Shawn," Juliet said, approaching the group with a file in her hands. "He had taken the week off. This was his first day back. He went to wake the girl up for school and…" Juliet shrugged, "All of the staff we have questioned so far has checked out."

"No. No…they are probably all just covering for each other," Lassiter mused, "A group effort."

"As much as I love Lassie's out of the box thinking with the whole 'hired help' conspiracy, I think I'm going to cast my vote in for alien abduction," Shawn declared dryly.

Lassiter glared at the psychic, his fist clenching at his sides until his knuckles were white. Spencer was lucky the Chief was right…there. Lassiter grit his teeth.

"So it looks like we are back to square one then?" Gus chipped in, looking to avoid a blood bath between the SBPD's resident psychic and its Head Detective.

"Actually, it may not be," Jules said, handing the file to Lassiter," Two staff members have a criminal record. Antonio Sanchez, the gardener has a prior petty theft charge. But this guy," she pointed to the file Lassiter was holding, "Jason Stein has two prior accounts of assault."

Lassiter frowned, "Why would they hire someone like this?"

Jules shrugged, "Maybe they didn't know."

Lassiter nodded and sighed. "This is the best lead we have. Grab your gun O'Hara; we are gonna track this son of a bitch down."

"Does that mean we are free to go?" Ms. Bensen asked, sounding bored.

Chief Vick frowned, "Yes, it does."

"Good." Ms. Bensen stood up, poster perfect and left. Most of the staff followed her.

The detectives and psychic consultants watched them go.

"She seems deeply concerned about the life of her only child," Lassiter noted quietly. Juliet nodded.

"I agree. Detective Lassiter, before you go after this…Stein…I want you to look into Ms. Bensen a little closer." Vick ordered before walking back to her office.

Shawn sighed as he and Gus were left alone in the middle of the police station.

"Something is really off about all of this."

"You know that's right." Gus agreed, "You saw her reaction Shawn. That was messed up."

"No. Not that," He paused, "Well, maybe that too, but that's not what I meant." He put his hand to his head and closed his eyes in deep concentration. "This girl has a high profile father, who works constantly, and a staff of adults around all the time. But no one's focused on her." Gus frowned but knew better then to interrupt as Shawn thought through the case, "No one is following Millie. Everyone is trying to find someone to follow that will lead them to Millie." Shawn closed his eyes, the girls blue teddy bear flashed into his head. "We need to find the bear."

"What?"

"The bear! Millie had a bear, a big blue stuffed bear. She took it with her everywhere! It wasn't in her room. "Shawn explained excitedly.

Gus's eyes lit up as he caught on, "So if we follow the bear-"

"We find our missing girl." Shawn nodded. "I think so."

Gus frowned. "Wait. How do you plan on finding a stuffed animal?"

"Psychicly."

"Shawn."

Shawn glanced at the front door of the police department. All of their potential witnesses had just walked right out the door. "We go back to the house. Snoop around, maybe question the staff ourselves."

Shawn grinned and held out his fist. The two friends bumped fists and walked out of the department. Shawn paused, "Of course, before we go, we are gonna need more smoothies."

Gus nodded, "You know it."

**Jordan Residence:**

"And you are sure you don't remember who gave Millie her blue teddy bear?" Gus asked again.

"No," the chef, Elizabeth, said apologetically, "I've only been on staff a little over a year. Millie has had that bear for as long as I can remember." She frowned, "What…um…what is your friend doing?"

Gus glanced behind him; Shawn was picking up every picture, looking under seat cushions on the chairs, and generally…acting like himself. Gus sighed. "It's his process," he explained calmly.

Shawn picked up another picture. Millie was in a school uniform. Shawn closed his eyes and raised a hand to his temple; the red uniform looked familiar. He flashed through every non-dirty memory he had involving school uniforms. Meitner. That's where he recognized the uniform from.

"I'm sensing something." Shawn declared prophetically, "Millie was extremely gifted. She wasn't an ordinary seven year old!"

Elizabeth nodded, "Jeffery explained it to me once. She has perfect recall," Shawn blinked in surprise and glanced down at Gus, "She can recall any experience she's ever seen with-"

"Perfect photographic clarity," Shawn said absentmindedly, looking at the small girl in a completely new light. He turned back to the chef, "Yeah, Gus and I have had some experience dealing with that."

"Yeah. It really freaked me out the first time at dinner when she started reciting episodes of Barney and Arthur at the dinner table verbatim," Elizabeth explained with a shiver. Shawn grinned, he'd loved doing stuff like that as a kid.

Shawn frowned, "You said Jeffery explained it to you. Jeffery the butler?"

Gus groaned, "Not again."

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, he's one of the oldest workers Mr. Jordan has on staff. He's known Millie since she was born."

Shawn nodded thoughtfully."Can we speak with him?" Gus inquired. She nodded. Shawn returned to rummaging around the room.

"He's upstairs," she stood, excusing herself.

"Woah." Shawn froze, his hand stuck deep behind a chair cushion. "Dude." He pulled his hand out, revealing a baggie filled with drugs.

Gus sighed. "That's messed up."

* * *

_ I know. What a let down of a cliff hanger huh. Well, I think you will all hopefully be MUCH more please with the next chap, as I said earlier._

_I'm having a bit of a dilemna though and I am in desperate need of your opinion: This fic was originally constructed, in my mind, as a trilogy of short fics, all probably about 10 chapters long. This case, another case, and then my take on the Yin/Yang case. Since, as I mentioned before, I am currently writing the final chapter of the Millie Jordan 'episode' I wanted peoples opinion on something._

_Should I wrap the fic up for good, or continue on with my plans for a trilogy? _

_Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm super excited! I finished writng the 10th chapter-which will either serve as the final chapter to this fic or the first "Act Break" in the trilogy. Still depends. I hope this chapter is better then the last. I think the cliff hanger is much hangierer then last time. And I'm definitely going to want to know what people think!_

* * *

"-I know, but the drugs, while evidence, don't tell us anything new," Shawn whispered to his partner as they jogged up the stairs. He shrugged, "Not yet anyways."

"Woah," Shawn said slowly, slightly startled as he and Gus entered Millie's room. With a small shriek the balding red headed man turned around. "Jeffery?" Shawn frowned.

"H-hello." Jeffery nodded slowly, "What…um…what are you d-doing here?" He asked, fiddling with the duster in his hands.

Shawn frowned as he looked at the man. "I've come up to try and get a psychic reading on this room." Shawn gestured around, allowing a cheesy confident grin to spread across his face.

"Oh," Jeffery blinked in surprise. "Right…like you did at the s-station." Jeffery nodded and grinned, "That was funny. E-especially when you jumped on that detective's chair; the g-grumpy one with the purple and blue striped t-tie." Jeffery elaborated with a nod.

Shawn grinned. Lassie had been wearing that particularly dreadful tie. And he hadn't even commented on it. He pouted; he really was having an off day. His hand unconsciously moved to his hair.

Gus continued to stare at the man oddly. Jeffery finally noticed, "Oh, don't mind me. I'm…I'm a bit of a nervous cleaner," the man admitted somewhat apologetically. "I-it helps k-keep me calm," he explained.

Shawn nodded slowly walking around the room again, surveying the ridiculous amounts of stuffed animals piled along the walls. Seriously, together all those animals had to be some type of safety hazard. Shawn repeated this observation to Gus.

Jeffery nodded, "Mr. Jordan always brings a stuffed animal back from his business trips for Millie."

Gus frowned, "He must go on a lot of trips."

"He always h-has. His job keeps him busy…and s-stressed," Jeffery elaborated. "It's n-never been right how he's treated Alexandria since t-the divorce. She rarely gets to see Millie," he added as a quiet afterthought.

"Did he purchase this abnormally large stuffed bear?" Shawn asked, pointing to a picture of Millie holding her blue teddy. The answer was right on the edge of his mind, tickling him right behind the ear like a wispy pineapple leaf. He just needed a little more.

"W-who? Mr. Beary? No, I got that for her when she was born," Jeffery shrugged. "Mr. Jordan always purchases a puppy," he added.

A puppy…really? That was so unoriginallll….Shawn grinned as he felt the final piece of the puzzle fall into place. "Dude!"

**Meanwhile…SBPD:**

"Lassiter!" Juliet shouted as she crossed the room excitedly, her heels clicking loudly on the tile floor. "You should see this," she added as she approached her partner, thrusting the file at him.

Flipping it open Lassiter's face pulled into a large grin. "Good work O'Hara."

**Interrogation Room:**

"Ms. Bensen, when you were last in here you neglected to mention the half-million dollar life insurance policy your daughter has," Lassiter explained as he circled the woman in the small interrogation cell.

Ms. Bensen nodded coolly, "You didn't ask detective."

Lassiter shook his head. "You don't think that's something important to mention?" Juliet chimed in.

Lassiter slammed a paper down on the table with a loud clap, "The policy here states that if something was to happen to your daughter you and your husband-or in the case of a divorce, only you-would receive half a million dollars."

Ms. Bensen bristled and leaned forward towards Lassiter, "I love my daughter detective. And besides, Adam insisted on all of us having a policy. He wanted to be prepared in case anything happened. You can check; my ex-husband and I both have similar policies."

Lassiter nodded, the grin that spread across his face showed that he didn't buy it at all, "Right, because a policy on a seven year old is the same as a policy out on an adult with a family to support. And of course you love your daughter Ms. Bensen. Just not as much as you love money; especially when you live off of spousal support."

Ms. Bensen shook her head and gave a shrill laugh, "Don't you see what's going on here detectives?" They looked at her blankly,"I already told you, I'm trying to get custody of Millie again. Adam is a spiteful and petty man. When my lawyer contacted his office he probably cooked this kidnapping up to keep Millie from me!" She seethed angrily. "Drag him in here for questioning. He did it." She added, her knuckles wrapping around the edge of the table until they were white.

"Nice try, but unlike you, your husband has a rock solid alibi," Lassiter explained with a grin.

Alexandria Bensen pursed her lips, "He's a defense lawyer-and apparently a drug addict, so he was obviously not thinking clearly," she added dryly, "He works with the filth of the earth on a daily basis. Would it be so difficult for him to meet someone who could do the dirty work for him?" She asked calmly. Lassiter's grin and retort fell silently on his lips.

He glanced at O'Hara, seeing the same look in his eyes reflected in hers; that was an interesting and disturbingly plausible angle. But she was holding something back. Both of them could see that clear as day. A thunderous crash startled them from their interrogation. Hearing shouts, both detectives dashed out of the interrogation room.

"Where is she! What the hell is going on!" Adam Jordan screamed loudly as he barrled through the department, soaking wet from the storm outside, pushing a police officer who tried to restrain him into a desk, knocking a computer onto the floor.

"Mr. Jordan, you need to calm-" Chief Vick started calmly.

"Don't you dare tell me to be calm! I get a phone call saying my daughter has been kidnapped! Kidnapped! And you people give me a phone call!" He raged.

"I understand your anger," Vick said, remaining calm, except for the slight edge in her eyes that promised to find the officer had been insensitive enough to deliver news like that via telephone, "But you were not an easy person to get a hold of."

Jordan swallowed, and, despite herself, Juliet felt sympathy for the drug addicted defense attorney.

"It's so nice of you to finally show Adam," His ex-wife challenged coldly from behind the detectives. Alexandria stood with her arms folded over her chest as she stared at her disheveled ex.

Jordan laughed, "You have a lot of nerve," He started moving towards her, every step oozing aggression. McNabb managed to put a restraining arm on the husband while another officer grabbed the wife as they started screaming at each other.

Juliet ran a hand over her face; these two people completely deserved each other; each was more caught up in their own personal neurosis then in the fact that their daughters life was on the line. The shouting continued as the officers continued to pull the kicking and screaming couple away from each other.

Juliet felt a sudden pang of loneliness; Shawn would know how to make them focus on what was important. He was so good with people. She felt tears begin to seep into her eyes, swarming her vision, why wouldn't the lump in her throat go away? She let out a short ragged breathe; quietly admitting a simple truth to herself. She needed their goofy resident psychic. Why was he being like this? She sank into her desk, head in her hands. She had to fix things with him but she didn't even know where to start. She didn't even know what she was supposed to fix or, she felt the lump rise again, where it would leave them. She let out a ragged breathe, willing her voice to work properly. The couple continued to scream from their holding cells. This line of thought had to stop the young detective scolded herself. Juliet wasn't like the self centered pair behind her. She could put aside her personal feelings to find Millie Jordan.

**Jordan Residence:**

"I'm SO getting something," Shawn said jumping up and down excitedly as he closed his eyes.

Jeffery turned and looked at Gus, "Does he always do this?" Gus nodded silently and they turned to watch Shawn.

Shawn opened his eyes. "I was so right," he turned to Gus, "You owe me a pineapple smoothie," Gus frowned.

"Just tell us Shawn."

"Wait for iiiiiiit," he took a deep breath, "It was the butler."

Jeffery's eyebrows shot up, "M-me?"

"Of course!" Shawn said excitedly as his speech began to increase speed, "You worked for the Jordan's before Millie was born. In fact, you were one of Mrs. Jordan's lovers. Millie isn't Adam Jordan's daughter at all is she Jeffery? She's yours!"

Jeffery stared silently at the fake psychic for a long moment before he finally moved his lips, "T-that's…impossible. I'm…I'm not-"

Shawn shook his head, "Dude, I'm psychic. I know I'm right. You always called Adam Jordan Mr. Jordan, but Ms. Bensen? You called her Alexandria. You bought that bear for Millie when she was born because she's your daughter. And she got her photographic memory from you." Shawn nodded enthusiastically.

Gus frowned, "Wait, back up. This guy," he pointed to the stuttering balding man next to him, "Has a photographic memory."

Shawn nodded, "That's how he remembered something like the color of Lassie's tie at the station today," he calmed down slightly as Jeffery stood silently hunched in front of them, "Millie inherited it and that's how you knew. You always suspected but when she started reciting entire episodes of Barney at the table verb at them-"

"Verbatim Shawn," Gus corrected. Shawn ignored him and continued on with his reveal excitedly.

"But even when you knew you were ok with keeping up the lie. Probably because it was what Alexandria wanted. Millie would get a better education… a better life with Adam Jordan as her father. So you stayed on the staff, even after the divorce, content with just being around your daughter. Until, on one of your nervous cleaning sprees, you came across Jordan's drugs."

Jeffery nodded slowly, "Mr. Jordan was gone so much, I was raising her anyways…but what kind of father keeps their drugs just…lying around the house?" he said angrily, his fury eliminating his stutter.

Shawn nodded thoughtfully in agreement, "So you took her."

Jeffery nodded, "I…I wouldn't have…b-but the drugs. I was able to handle it, seeing her everyday and not being able to tell her the truth when I thought she was better off. But drugs?" Jeffery shook his head and stared Shawn in the eye, "I love my daughter. And I will do everything I can to keep her safe."

Shawn stared at the man thoughtfully, feeling a knot form in his chest. This was supposed to be a clean business. Find a killer, catch a bad guy, turn them in and case closed. This time…he felt his stomach flop. This guy had stood by and watched his daughter grow up with him on the sidelines because he had wanted her to have a better life; all her father had ever wanted was for her to be happy. He hadn't pushed her to be something she wasn't or tried to run her life or…Shawn sighed; now wasn't the time for those thoughts. And Shawn believed him; all Jeffery wanted was what was best for his daughter.

"Where is she Jeffery?" Shawn asked quietly.

"I-I…Mr. Jordan has a cabin in the woods about 30 minutes away from here," Jeffery said quietly. "Alexandria and I use to drive up there before Millie was born, " a small smile crept across the aging butlers face, "A-and after Millie was born, until the divorce, we would take her up there together while Jordan was out of town on business. I brought her there."

Gus frowned, "You left a seven year old girl in a cabin in the woods all by herself?"

Jeffery's cheeks turned a bright red, "I-it wasn't perfect, I'll admit, b-but it was just for a little while. I left food and water up there. It's just until I get what I need." He explained.

The fake psychic cocked his head to the side.

"Until you get what you need for what?" Gus asked suspiciously; he was obviously not as won over as Shawn was.

"I bought fake passports. I'm going to take Millie out of the country. We'll be able to be together and she'll be safe," Jeffery declared firmly, his eyes wide in, what Gus thought was, a look that carried just the slightest touch of insanity.

This man clearly didn't have all his screws. He and Shawn would just leave, call Juliet, and turn the guy in. Gus looked to Shawn for confirmation. Gus groaned. Shawn was grinning excitedly like the six year old he really was. Oh hell no.

* * *

_I definitely want opinions on this chapter. I hope all the little clues Shawn picked up on made sense. It's hard to tell since I wrote this, so I know where I want the story to go. So hopefully the clues worked in a very 'Psych like' way. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Gotta be honest and say I thought I might get a few more reviews with the reveal last chapter. Little sad. No one was surprised? Then I'm not doing my job. *sigh*_

* * *

"All I'm saying Shawn," Gus panted as he pulled himself up and over a rock,"Is that Jeffery hardly seems like he has all his screws." He turned around and offered Shawn a hand up. "He could be leading us up here to kill us!" Gus glanced at the sky; thank God the rain had temporarily stopped; that would have made this climb even more horrible.

"Please, Jeffery is hardly a killer Gus. As for your negative Nelly attitude about his sanity, that's why we are going with him to the cabin!" Shawn argued empathically. "I'm sure Millie is ok, and if not, well, we can just call Lassie to come save the day; it's been about a month since he last felt useful. He'd probably appreciate the pick me up."

Gus frowned, "You'd call Lassiter?"

Shawn's stomach somersaulted. "I…well, with how things are with me and…" he trailed off, running a hand dejectedly through his hair.

Gus frowned, "Shawn, what exactly is going on? Three weeks ago you said you didn't think you could be happy without Juliet, and now you are avoiding her like the plague."

Shawn swallowed and looked away. They continued hiking towards the cabin, Jeffery was leading.

"I just…," Shawn's face twisted as he looked at his best friend, Gus frowned, since when did Shawn Spencer look guilty, "I want her to be happy." He confessed quietly.

Gus nodded, "I know, but you want to be happy too," he added, reciting Shawn's words from their conversation during the Tom Fong incident.

Shawn shook his head, "No. Well, yes, ideally I'd be happy too but…" Shawn's tongue darted unconsciously across his lips as he tried to find the right words, "but I can't make Juliet happy. Not really."

Gus looked at him like he was that creature in Alien. Shawn sighed. "I can't be honest with her Gus. Can I? I lie to her every day. And on top of that…" Shawn shifted on his feet and sighed, this was territory he desperately wanted to avoid delving into, "Yin could come back," he whispered so quietly that Gus was sure he had misheard.

Gus blinked. "…Your nightmares." Shawn shook his head.

"Those don't matter."

"That's what this is about isn't it!" Gus realized, pointing a finger at Shawn who had resumed his hike in a hopes of ending the conversation. "Shawn you can't live your life with the fear of Yin coming back hanging over your head. He could come back tomorrow or he could be gone forever, you don't know."

Shawn paused and turned to him, his eyebrows knitted as he scrutinized his friend intensely. "Do you really believe that?" Shawn asked him in a voice barely above an angry whisper.

Gus deflated. "No. … No, I don't. It's not over," Gus admitted quietly.

The two friends stared at each other silently, the gravity of the statement hitting both of them. It was only a matter of when. Not if. Never if.

"Guys!"

Jeffery's voiced snapped the duo from their morose thoughts.

"It's right over this hill!" Jeffery said excitedly waving them up.

"This is crazy Shawn," Gus scolded again as the two resumed their typical banter.

"Gus, we got him to bring us up here as a gesture of good faith. We will be able to see that Millie is ok-"

"Yeah, assuming he didn't bring us up here to kill us." Gus scoffed again.

"And" Shawn continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "We will know exactly where the cabin is if I decide to have a vision." Shawn explained.

Gus frowned and put a hand on his friends arm, "Shawn…what do you mean IF you decide to have a vision."

Shawn sighed. He knew he shouldn't have brought up that particular detail in his plan, "Gus, this is Millie's real father. He deserves to get to know his daughter and have her know that he's her father."

Gus gaped at his friend. "Shawn that is easily one of the most ridiculous plans you've ever-"

"What's so wrong with it?" Shawn asked sounding baffled.

Gus shook his head, "Jeffery still kidnapped Millie Shawn, and on this planet, that's still a crime. Besides, there is no reason that he can't get to know his daughter here. They don't have to flee the country to have a relationship."

Shawn sighed. "Well agree to disagree."

Gus ground his teeth angrily, "I will not support this Shawn. When we go back to town we are headed straight to the SBPD," Shawn started to argue, "And if you refuse to have a vision, I'll have one." Gus added as he stormed off.

Shawn shook his head, "Gus, you can't have a vision. It's not part of our routine!" Shawn stomped his foot before he followed his partner.

The cabin itself was fairly small. Shawn was impressed with how much it looked like the cover of a Lincoln Logs box. There was a small porch on the front, two rocking chairs on it, dirty windows, and…the front door was open.

Jeffery noticed that particular detail too and sprinted the final 30 yards to the cabin.

"Oh no," He whispered, panting.

"What?" Gus freaked.

"I told her to stay here until I came to get her, but she was begging me to take her to the lake." Jeffery ran a hand over his face. He turned and looked at the detectives, "I didn't want to lock her in. I mean, what if something happened and she needed to get out," Jeffery explained apologetically.

Shawn nodded in understanding, "Just calm down and tell us where the lake is Jeffery," Shawn said coolly. The panicked and disheveled man took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Ok…ok…the quickest way to the lake is along the ravine," Jeffery said, keeping his eyes closed. "It's that way." He added, pointing deeper into the forest.

"You let a little girl walk along a ravine to get to a lake?" Gus said sounding appalled. Gus shot a glance at his partner as if to say 'see you should not even be considering trusting this guy'. Shawn resisted the urge to role his eyes, mainly because he was, begrudgingly, inclined to agree.

Jeffery shook his head, "No! Of course not. We always took a small path through the woods to get to the lake," he sounded horrified at Gus's accusation, "I just said the fastest way was by the ravine." He explained.

Gus and Shawn exchanged looks.

"Oh." Gus said quietly. Shawn grinned.

"Yeah see Gus. The ravine is just the fastest way," Shawn nodded as his smile stretched clear across his face.

Gus stared after his best friend angrily as the fake psychic started off in the direction Jeffery was already headed.

**At the Lake:**

The ravine had in fact been an extremely fast way to get to the lake. It had also made even Shawn Spencer more than a little queasy. The ravine was a good six feet across in most places, and the drop, by Gus's estimate, was about 60 feet. Shawn shivered; with the jagged rocks at the bottom…it wouldn't be a pretty way to go; which was, of course, why he made Gus walk on the outside nearest the edge.

Gus breathed a sigh of relief when they had moved inland, away from the perilous drop and towards the lake. Jeffery however, had seemed oddly unfazed by the perils of the ravine, but then again, Shawn thought, he had been around them for years.

Upon seeing his daughter however, the man did seem to relax, "Millie!" he yelled to the small girl skipping rocks on the lakeshore. Shawn paused as he watched the two interact; Jeffery ran to the girl and scooped her into his arms, Millie turned, grinning and hugged the balding man. They looked so…happy. "What are you doing out here?" the butler scolded.

Millie, obviously a princess, had the foresight to look at least slightly guilty, "I'm sorry Jeffery, Mr. Beary and I just really wanted to go," she whined, tears coming to her eyes.

Jeffery gave her a slight, knowing smile. "Mmhmm," he nodded. They stared at each other for a minute quietly, and with a huff Millie gave up her ruse. "Don't do it again." Jeffery scolded. Millie nodded.

Shawn felt his stomach knot; how was it that in the midst of all the illegal activities, this father/child relationship seemed so…normal? He swallowed hard, pushing back memories of his own childhood as he watched awkward, bumbling Jeffery come alive as he joked and played with his daughter.

Shawn cleared his throat, "Nice set up you've got out here," he said, gesturing to the large playhouse on the edge of the lake.

"Jeffery?" Millie asked uncertainly as she took in the strangers accompanying her long time caregiver.

"Oh, yes, Millie, this is Shawn Spencer and his associate Charles Xavier," Jeffery introduced.

Millie frowned as Shawn and Gus bent over to shake her hand, "Charles Xavier is a comic book character," the girl said skeptically.

Shawn grinned gleefully and turned to his partner, "Gus, I love her. Can we kidnap her too?"

Gus glared furiously at his best friend. Sometimes it was best to not say anything; it encouraged him too much.

Ignoring the two friends Millie turned back to her father, "Jeffery, now that you are here can we play house? Please!" she begged.

Jeffery looked at his two companions guiltily, "Millie, I don't know if now is really the ti-"

"I'll play," Shawn said, raising his hand. Gus cast a quick glance at his, typically childphobic, friend in surprise. Shawn grinned, following the giddy little girl to the shore.

Gus shifted his attention to Jeffery, who stood silently watching his daughter play with the overgrown man child.

"Millie seems really calm given the…circumstances," Gus said conversationally, avoiding the term 'kidnapping', since unlike Shawn, he wasn't convinced that this guy was completely harmless. Jeffery nodded. "But she's still calling you Jeffery. Haven't you told her?"

Jeffery looked at him like that creature in Alien. "How exactly am I supposed to broach that topic with her? Millie's bright but…she's still just a seven year old." Jeffery mused as he watched the two on the shore giggle and sip lake water like tea, his tone of voice again rising slightly in a way that didn't seem entirely sane.

Gus tried to stifle his alarm and remain calm as he continued his subtle interrogation, "So, what exactly does Millie think is happening here?"

Jeffery smiled, "I told her that I was sneaking her out here and I was going to sneak back to get her mommy. And we would come up here for a weekend together. Just like we use to."

Gus tried to move past the obvious insanity of the plan and forced himself to focus on the puzzle pieces, "But what is she going to do when her mom doesn't show?"

Jeffery smiled. "I did tell Alexandria. This morning at the police station. She's coming with us; when I call her she is going to meet us at the airport," Gus raised his eyebrows; assuming Jeffery was telling the truth, that would explain Ms. Bensen's sudden caviler attitude about her daughter's disappearance at the police station. The red haired man laughed elatedly, "We use to come up here when she was little. Alexandria and I would pretend the three of us were a real family. Now…now it's actually going to happen." He smiled faintly.

**At the Tea Party:**

"Now this is Mr. Beary," Millie said with a smile as Shawn nodded enthusiastically. "He's the host, so you haveta be nice to him," she explained as she hugged the large blue teddy bear tightly.

"As long as he's a better host then Chuckie would be, I'm think we'll get along," Shawn quipped, shuddering as he thought of the twisted toy.

Millie stared at him blankly, "Why would Mr. Beary act like one of the Rugrats?"

Shawn frowned, "Who?"

Millie frowned at him. Shawn nodded, "I'm sensing our age difference might end up being a problem."

Millie shrugged and went back to pouring the 'tea'.

Shawn sighed. It was probably best he start doing what he came to do. "Jeffery told me all about you." Millie looked at him skeptically, "You go to a special school," Shawn grinned, "Kinda like the X-men." Shawn paused as the girl giggled. "Your memory is pretty impressive."

Millie grimaced. "Ugh. I hate it. Even at school I'm some sort of freak," she muttered.

Shawn nodded, understanding all too well. "The worst part though, is that sometimes I can't even make it work." Millie explained, sounding irritated. "The other day I took a test in math and I had to do a problem with a polynomial piecewise function," the girl kicked the sand angrily as Shawn nodded as if he had any clue what a peace wise function was, "And I did the homework. I worked really hard, but when I tried to remember what the book said, everything just looked fuzzy." She pouted sullenly, "Like the picture was out of focus."

Shawn grinned; he understood that problem too. "Can I give you some advice?" Millie looked at him skeptically. "Try this," Shawn said, putting his hand to his head in his classic, 'I'm having a vision' pose. "When I'm trying to remember stuff it always helps me," he explained with a shrug.

Millie grinned and closed her eyes, moving her hand to the side of her head. Her eyes screwed together tightly in concentration before a large gap toothed grin spread across her face, "Its working! I can see the pages in the book clearly! It isn't fuzzy!" She jumped up and down excitedly before hugging Shawn. Shawn blinked in surprise before gingerly returning the gesture.

"No…uh…no problem," Shawn said awkwardly, patting the girl on the back. Millie pulled back, still grinning.

"Thanks Shawn," she added giddily, before turning back to pour more tea. Shawn grinned as he listened to the girl babble.

Millie had him playing tea party for well over an hour before the she started to sway in exhaustion.

Jeffery came over slowly, "Hey pumpkin, I'm gonna bring you back to the cottage now k?" He whispered as he lifted the small child into his arms.

"When's mommy coming?" The little girl slurred as her eyes dropped closed.

Jeffery grinned, "Soon Millie. I promise." Shawn and Gus exchanged glances as they followed the two back to the cottage and watched Jeffery tuck the girl into bed.

"Look, Jeffery seems like a nice, if not entirely sane, guy Shawn, but you know we can't let this happen," Gus whispered quietly, staring intently at his friends face.

Shawn's brow furrowed as he felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. Why couldn't this be simple? He ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah man. I know," he admitted quietly.

Gus nodded happily. He knew his friend would come around. Shawn turned to him as Jeffery kissed a sleeping Millie's forehead.

"I'm gonna need another smoothie before we head over to the department though," Shawn added.

Gus grinned in agreement, "You know that's right," he said as the friends gave each other a bittersweet fist bump.

Shawn sighed. Even Shawn Spencer hated being right sometimes; this case had sucked. And on top of everything, it had started to rain again. Why the Hair Gods suddenly hated him he had no idea.

* * *

_I like hearing what people think! Please review! _

_I hope you enjoyed it. _

_Also, there is DEFINITELY more Shawn/Jules interaction coming up. Promise ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_I really hope this isn't getting too crazy. It's starting to feel crazy... lol_

* * *

Shawn sipped his new pineapple smoothie as he splayed out across the backseat of the blueberry. He winced and ran a hand over his face; he was definitely getting another headache. The ride back had been almost completely quiet; the rain had picked up as they drove back to town ,and in the event of a storm Gus invoked a non negotiable 'no talking' policy in the company car.

They had begrudgingly left Millie at the lake house, a decision even Shawn was starting to regret, given the weather, but they hadn't wanted to tip Jeffery off about their plan to turn him in; the butler still thought they were on his side.

"What are we doing here?" Jeffery asked suspiciously as Gus pulled into the SBPD parking lot.

"Nothing man, just making a quick stop," Shawn lied easily, too easily, even for his liking. He slapped the man on the shoulder supportively, "Come in with us, it'll just take a minute."

Jeffery nodded and unbuckled his seat belt, using his arms to cover his head from the rain as the trio ran up the stairs. Lightning struck behind them.

They walked in on the middle of a screaming match. Mr. Jordan was being pushed down the hall by McNabb as he and his ex-wife exchanged insults.

Slowing his stride to put Gus between himself and the junior detective they were approaching, Shawn asked casually, "What's going on here Juliet?"

Juliet flinched, having noticed both the way he slowed his pace ever so subtly to allow Gus to lead and of course, the way he used her actual name. In any other circumstance, with any other person, Juliet O'Hara would call herself crazy for thinking being called by her given name was a slap in the face; but this was Shawn and nicknames were kind of his thing.

Juliet forced her voice to remain level, even as Shawn focused intently on the screaming match, instead of on her as she spoke, "Jordan came in a little over two hours ago. He and his ex got into it right away. We put them in separate holding cells to cool off, but we wanted to ask Jordan a couple questions and Buzz made the mistake of taking Jordan by Ms. Bensen's cell." She pinched the bridge of her nose; their high pitched embittered shrieks had given her a horrible headache the first time they had gotten into it, she didn't want to hear it again. Looking back up she frowned as she finally recognized the third man with the two private sleuths. "Shawn…what is Adam Jordan's butler doing with you?"

Shawn's eyes popped open in surprise, "Oh, right, well, Jeffery here-"

"I should have known about the drugs. 'Every man has that problem' huh Adam!" Alexandria Bensen yelled from her holding cell.

Her ex-husbands face flushed a deep royal red, "I just didn't feel like getting whatever our pool boy had given you dear," he replied snidely.

Jeffery let out a gurgled shriek before launching himself at Adam Jordan. Shawn blinked in surprise as Jeffery was across the room before anyone could stop him, clocking Jordan roughly across the face, the force of the blow nearly knocked Jordan and McNabb off their feet.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Jeffery yelled angrily at his-now- ex employer. Lassiter and another cop started to restrain the man who was now trembling with rage. "Why are you even here!" he screamed, pure rage in his voice as he almost managed to pull his arm free from Lassiter's grip," She's not even yours! She was never yours!"

Jordan looked up at his former butler, blood trickling from his lip, "What the hell are you talking about Jeffery?" He said as the shouting match continued.

Shawn turned to Gus, "Why has Lassiter not threatened to shoot anyone yet?" the fake psychic whispered.

"Oh he has. They just keep ignoring him," Juliet said offhandedly as Jeffery's vehement comments started to sink in. "Shawn…what is Mr. Grant talking about?" She questioned, turning to Shawn in a no nonsense way, hands on her hips, as she surveyed the wide eyed psychic. "Don't bother making an excuse," she added as she saw the cogs turning wildly in his eyes, searching for a ridiculous story to cover the truth. She folded her hands over her chest and shifted her weight to one foot as she stared at him.

Resisting the nearly overpowering urge to brush a stray strand of hair out of Juliet's face, Shawn sighed in defeat. And, for the first time since the case started he made eye contact with her and held it. God she was beautiful. He swallowed and nodded before breaking it, "Jeffery…is Millie's biological father," he said quietly.

Juliet felt her eyes widen in surprise, "Seriously?" Shawn shrugged.

"Jeffery! Please! Stop!" Ms. Bensen's emotional cry caused everyone to pause. Shawn frowned as he glanced between the two former lovers. His mouth opened slightly, feeling his heart stop; they weren't former lovers. Not even a little bit. Alexandria Bensen really did still love her former butler and she really would flee the country with him and her daughter. It was written all over her face.

Jeffery froze instantly and allowed the officers to restrain him and throw him in an interrogation cell; per Lassiter's instruction.

"O'Hara!" her partner called angrily, gesturing for her to follow him towards the interrogation chamber. Juliet sighed as she moved to follow. Lassiter hated dealing with people; the ones who didn't cooperate, however, put him over the edge.

"I didn't think Jeffery had something like that in him," Shawn added under his breath, just loud enough for his best friend to hear him.

Gus put a comforting hand on his friends shoulder, "I didn't either." Neither of them felt it necessary to point out how untrue that statement was.

Shawn sniffed and shook his head, trying to clear his emotions, "Come on, I think we should be there for the interrogation." Gus nodded and the pair followed Juliet.

**Interrogation Room:**

"I can't believe he said that about her. He's never there…never. He wouldn't even know…" Jeffery whispered angry gibberish as Lassiter stood, uncharacteristically silent, letting the other mans wrath ooze off of him.

"Mr. Grant," Juliet interrupted tentatively, "What are you talking about?"

Jeffery blinked, as if just realizing he wasn't alone, "Mr. Jordan of course. Just last week he went out of town and Alexandria was so sad, it was their anniversary. She wished things were different so badly," he explained, sounding distressed, tears in his eyes he added, "I just want her to be happy, you know?" he nodded empathically as if that solved matters.

Juliet stood mouth open as she stared at the unhinged man in front of her, "Mr. Grant, Mr. Jordan and Ms. Bensen have been divorced for over three years," she reminded him calmly, moving forward slightly to comfort the confused man. He flinched away from her violently.

Shawn frowned and leaned his head against the glass in pain as he watched the interrogation. "Gus...even if Jeffery was missing a screw or two…he was never…THIS…" Shawn waved up his hand up and down at the scene in front of him. Jeffery started reciting a laundry list of obscure details, his eyes squished tightly shut, and Shawn let out a pained breathe; he knew what Jeffery was doing. He was calling back memories, like photographs, rattling off every detail he remembered. But the man was losing himself in the moments, not hearing the detectives who were desperately-and in Lassiter's case rather aggressively-trying to get through to him. Feeling like he might get sick, Shawn knocked on the glass.

Hearing the rap on the glass, Juliet turned and left the room; the noise hadn't even interrupted the man's ramblings.

Entering the viewing room Juliet felt her breathe catch in her throat; Shawn looked physically ill. The rooms lighting seemed to emphasize the bags under his eyes, and the new gaunt in his cheeks. He was leaning against the wall, trying to seem casual, but something about this case, about this man's insanity was hurting him. "You aren't going to get anything from him Jules," Shawn said, still staring at the man through the glass. He shifted his weight and turned to her, his expression unusually grave. "Jeffery…he has a photographic memory, just like Millie." He ran a hand through his already too disheveled hair, "And he's…" Shawn struggled for the words, "He's…IN the memories right now." Shawn grit his teeth; he didn't know how else to explain it.

Juliet blinked in surprise, making a mental note that he had unconsciously used his usual nickname for her instead of anything more formal, "Shawn…how do you know that?'

"The fact that Millie has a photographic memory isn't secret Jules," Shawn said, shifting his weight uncomfortably. Juliet frowned. They both knew what she was asking. She stayed silent, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

Shawn's eyes dropped, and with a shrug he explained, "The spirits informed me of the fact that Jeffery has one too," he said, waving his hand near his head, sounding almost self-deprecating.

Juliet frowned, that still wasn't really the part she was curious about. Before she could respond Lassiter emerged from the interrogation room, "We aren't gonna get anything from him O'Hara. But since he seems so close to the former Mrs. Jordan, maybe we should bring her back in," her partner said gruffly, not acknowledging the disheveled psychic in front of him.

Sparing one last glance at Shawn she nodded. "I'll go get her," the Junior Detective said somewhat reluctantly. Something was very off about their resident psychic, and she desperately wanted to know how to fix it.

"Good," her partner replied, flinging the door open roughly, he exited, muttering something about finding Advil and maybe a shooting range.

**Later:**

'Jeffery and I…" Ms. Bensen paused, and for one of the first times in the investigation, Juliet believed the emotions she saw swim across the elder woman's face. "We began…seeing each other about two years into my marriage with Adam." Seeing Juliet's face the woman added hastily, "Adam was never around. He promised that he would go on less trips once we were married but…but if anything he just went on more. And frankly detective," the woman added, sounding indignant, "I got lonely."

Juliet swallowed down her judgment and a retort about how a solid marriage, like the one her parents shared, wasn't something that came easily; however she knew her love life was a bit too shambled at the moment for her to be handing out judgments.

"Jeffery," Ms. Bensen smiled nostalgically, "He was always able to listen. And he remembered everything. The smallest details. He made me feel special. Like I was his world." She smiled up at the detective, "And judge all you want, but we both know that's all you can ask for," she added quietly.

Juliet felt her cheeks grow warm despite herself, well aware of who was behind the glass watching this entire exchange. "Our affair got serious. And around the time I got pregnant, Jeffery finally explained to me how he was able to remember everything, even the smallest details." Juliet remained silent as the woman stared past her, lost in her own memories same as her lover, "His photographic memory is something that Millie inherited. And because he knew that Adam could provide her with better opportunities, and because he knew I didn't want my marriage to fail, he stayed silent." Ms. Bensen paused, tears welling in her eyes, "Even though it killed him." She whispered the full weight of her guilt behind her words. "But I've never seen him like he was today Detective. He's never hurt a fly, or raised a hand against anybody, and I've known him for..." The woman swallowed painfully, and shifted her eyes shamefully, "I…I think he might be off his medication."

"Medication?"

Lassiter growled; was everyone in this case on something?

Shawn shifted forwards in the viewing room curiously.

Ms. Bensen nodded, "He started taking it a few years ago. He hates it. One of the side effects is his stutter, it embarrasses him but he knows needs it. Sometimes, with his memory, the past started to become too much, and he…," Ms. Bensen bit her lip briefly, pushing away tears, "He started to lose track of time. He thinks something just happened that happened years before, because it all looks the same to him in his mind. Moments from ten minutes ago are just as clear as moments from ten years ago. He would confuse dates. He'd think it was 2004 instead of 2006. He…"

Shawn felt his throat tighten painfully as the words Ms. Bensen were speaking were drowned out by the sound of his heart pounding. "Gus…" Shawn managed, "I think we've heard enough," he whispered and Gus graciously ushered him out silently. Shawn ran a hand over his hair, bouncing on his toes, as he felt blood rush in his ears, his breathing became uneven. Jeffery had lost himself because of his memory. He had mixed up dates and…Shawn didn't need to look at Gus to know that they both remembered his little "2010=War with the Machines" confusion from earlier in the year.

Gus saw the way his friend's eyes dilated, the way he bounced around like he was terrified and ready to sprint off at the slightest provocation, "Shawn…" Gus started cautiously.

"Gus not now," Shawn breathed, feeling panic rise in his chest. It would not happen to him. It would not happen to him. It couldn't.

"But Shawn-"

"Chief!" McNabb yelled, sprinting across the room, "Lightning from the storm struck a tree near the Thorton Ravine. Started a forest fire. The fire chief requested that some black and whites head up there to help with crowd control and evacuation."

The Chief's instructions were drowned out as Shawn and Gus were violently slapped back to the present, "Gus…isn't that the ravine right next to where…"

"Yes," His friend replied quietly.

Shawn swallowed, "I think I'm might need to have a vision now," Gus nodded in agreement.

"Jules!" Shawn yelled sprinting back towards the investigation room, "Lassie! Oh, boy! I'm getting something! I solved it!" he yelled, trying his hardest to sound like his usual enthusiastic self.

* * *

_Yes? No? Quit now? _

_Enjoy, and please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you absolutely sure about this Spencer?" Lassiter questioned for the sixth time since they had gotten in the car.

"Positive Lassie." Shawn said, his stomach flipping and knotting like acrobats in Circus Ole as he and Gus bounced in the backseat; this was all his fault. He never should have left that little girl alone up there. He winced, his headache was getting worse. Even for him that was horrible judgment.

He could hear his father's scathing voice in his ear already. 'Nice going Shawn. You solved the kidnapping just in time to get charged for manslaughter' Shawn cocked his head to the side surprised. His father had forgotten to charge him with being an accomplice to kidnapping; the Henry Spencer who lived in Shawn's head was losing his touch. "Adam Jordan has a small lake house up near that ravine. I'm sensing that that is where Jeffery took Millie."

Shawn felt his fist clench on the seat in front of him as he saw smoke rise into the sky; illuminated by the occasional lightning strike.

"What was Grant planning?" Lassiter asked as he made a particularly sharp turn.

"Jeffery was trying to get fake passports for the three of them so they could leave the country." Gus explained, seeing how out of it Shawn was.

"Three of them?" Juliet asked, having a pretty good guess who the third was.

"Ms. Bensen found out about the whole thing. Jeffery told her about his plan when you were interrogating the rest of the staff at the station," Shawn offered quietly, his voice sounding lifeless and completely unlike his usual exuberant self.

Juliet turned slightly to look at the subdued psychic. His knuckles were wrapped in a death grip just behind her head rest, and his already sickly pale appearance was worse than ever, making him as white as a ghost.

"Bensen knew her daughter had been kidnapped and went along with it?" Lassiter growled loudly in surprise.

"That's not really important right now Lassie cakes," Shawn offered automatically, his usual enthusiasm for taunting their Head Detective completely gone.

Arriving at the emergency vehicle barricade, Lassiter's vehicle screeched to a halt. Emerging from the car, Lassiter looked over the hood towards the psychic; the rain was falling in torrents around them, rapidly soaking through their clothes and drenching them to the bone.

"Spencer can you get us to the cabin?" Lassiter questioned gravely.

Shawn nodded, "We need to hurry." Before anyone could respond Shawn was already sprinting up the hill, slipping in the mud repeatedly as he fought his way up the steep slope. Juliet swore under her breathe; they were headed directly towards the fire. She swallowed down a flicker of fear; why was she always wearing heels when things like this happened?

**Later:**

"Here it is!" Shawn yelled, coughing as he inhaled too much smoke.

"Nice work Spencer," Lassiter admitted, all usual resentfulness gone. Shawn only wished he had a chance to savor it.

Shawn glanced over the property and felt his heart stop; the front door was ajar.

"Oh no." he whispered.

"What Shawn?" Juliet asked, hearing the tremor of panic in his voice.

"She's not in here." He explained quietly.

"What?" Lassiter growled, bursting into the house to check for himself.

Shawn glanced around the property frantically, squinting through the rain. Millie could have gone anywhere, but she was smart, she would have known to go away from the flames….unless. He swallowed hard, noticing a track of muddy child's footprints perilously close to the edge of the ravine. She wouldn't…no, she would….but why?

"Spencer, you better have some idea of what-"

"Carlton!" Juliet yelled, shushing her partner as she saw Shawn close his eyes in concentration, the psychic's hand moving to his head instinctively.

Shawn winced as he flashed through memories, trying to focus on exactly what he wanted. Why was it making his headache worse? Finally he found what he was looking for. Near the lake, Jeffery picked up his daughter, promising that mommy was coming, Millie was slurring her words…and Mr. Beary dropped from her sleeping fingers. Shawn doubled over, sliding into the mud.

"Shawn!" Juliet knelt down next to him, a hand on his arm, trying to hold him up as she felt him buckle forward even more. "She went after the bear." He whispered so quietly that no one could hear him over the roar of the flames and the torrential down pour.

"Shawn? What do you see?" Juliet asked, feeling the heat from the fire increasing ever so slowly as it inched its way towards them.

Santa Barbara's resident charlatan felt the world freeze around him, pulse pounding in his ears. He stared up at Juliet, the flames and smoke of a forest fire raging behind her, and further back, out of sight, in the midst of the fire was a lake. And a little girl. A little girl who was up here because of him. Because he had let his game, his own relationship with his father, and his own arrogance dictate his choice. He couldn't send Juliet into the inferno to pay for his mistakes. He couldn't even send Lassiter in. This was his mess. He let out a slow breathe as he made up his mind.

What was one more lie?

"She went that way," Shawn declared, as he pointed jerkily in the direction they had just come from. "Millie's smart; she went away from the flames."

Lassiter looked confused, "How did we miss her?"

"Between the smoke and the rain we can barely see," Juliet offered, running a through her wet hair in frustration. They were running out of time. Even if the firemen did get the flames under control soon, they wouldn't have time to do more sweeps of the area around the cabin; everything in the immediate vicinity was going to burn.

Shawn shook his head, "All I know is she went away from the flames. We should split up. You head back towards the fire trucks, Gus and I will head a little East of that." Shawn nodded, and with Juliet's help, he staggered to his feet.

"You sure Spencer?" Lassiter asked, staring at him intently.

Shawn steeled himself and held the Head Detectives gaze. "Positive."

Lassiter nodded, "Ok. We'll go with your plan. O'Hara." He added, gesturing to his partner.

Sparing one last concerned glance at Shawn, Juliet followed Lassiter back down the hillside.

Gus nodded, "Ok, let's go," he said, heading off in the direction Shawn had stated.

"Buddy…" Shawn hesitated, "I lied."

"What?"

"Millie went back to the lake. She left Mr. Beary there," Shawn admitted guiltily.

Gus swallowed hard.

"Follow Lassie and Jules back. This is my fault," Shawn shook his head, giving his best friend a determined look; "I will bring her back Gus."

"Like I'm letting you take all the credit for finding her," Gus scoffed with fake bravado. Shawn grinned, letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "We're partners Shawn."

Shawn grinned. There weren't any words he could use to properly thank his best friend. Instead, they both took off full speed towards the path along the ravine; Shawn only wished they had had time for a fist bump.

"Millie!" he screamed loudly, his and Gus's shouts punctuated by spasms of coughing as they inhaled more and more smoke. Shawn shook his head to clear the fogginess and dizziness the flames were starting to cause.

"Millie!" The lake finally came into view, and so did the swaying body of the seven year old near the shoreline. As the duo approached her, she fell to her knees coughing.

"Millie, thank God," Gus breathed, scooping the girl into his arms.

"Mr. Beary," the girl whispered weakly, struggling feebly against Gus's hold.

Shawn put his arm on the little girl as she flailed, "I see him Millie. I'll get him ok. I promise. Gus go!"

"Shawn!" Gus shouted, appalled at his friends promise as he glanced anxiously at the encroaching flames. Flames were licking at the shore across the lake; they didn't have time to waste. But Shawn was already half way to the bear.

**Meanwhile:**

"Damn it," Lassiter swore to himself as they approached the fire trucks. They had seen no sign of Millie on the way back down either.

"Hopefully Shawn and Gus have more luck," Juliet said grimly, as she turned towards the fire. It was moving fast and wasn't anywhere close to being under control. They had only had time for one search and they had blown it.

Lassiter frowned as he squinted around the scene, "O'Hara…" he said slowly.

"What Carlton?"

"How many squad cars do you see?"

"Four."

"How many officers?"

She counted.

"…Six."

Red flags were going off like Civil War canons in Carlton Lassiter's head. "McNabb! Who all was ordered out here?" Pulled by something deep in her gut, Juliet wandered over to one squad car, parked erratically, away from the majority of emergency vehicles.

She vaguely heard young officer recited the names of the others at the scene as she circled the car, a feeling of dread flooding through her.

"Whose car is that?" Lassiter pointed towards the car Juliet was circling. She opened the driver's side door. Key's were still in the ignition. Juliet glanced at the back seat before popping the trunk.

McNabb shook his head, "I have no idea sir."

"Carlton," Juliet shouted, her voice quivering, "The rifle is missing from the trunk."

Lassiter felt a knot form in his stomach, and quickly he marched over to his own vehicle and was shouting to dispatch.

"Sweet Justice," Lassiter whispered, running a hand over his head turning to Juliet, "Alexandria Bensen posted bail for Jeffery Grant." Juliet felt her world begin to spin, "And shortly after that they found Dobson knocked out. His squad car was gone."

**Lake:**

Shawn reached for the stuffed blue bear, another cough wracking his body. He pulled the once fluffy, rain drenched creature close to his body as he heard his friend scream his name again. Shawn furrowed his brow. Gus sounded afraid, not angry. Gus shouted his name again, and Shawn had just enough time to turn towards his friend before he felt the butt of a rifle club him over the head. The last thing Shawn felt was the hot wet sand as his face hit the ground.

* * *

_I hope everyone is pleased with that cliffhanger. I'm sitting on the next chapter. (I have through 14 written actually-which goes into part 2) I can post it very quickly with reviews. _

_I hope you enjoy it and I'd love to hear from you!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Wow. You guys do enjoy your cliffhangers. I am going to keep that in mind. ;) But because all of the reviews were so nice and quick I thought I'd reward you all with a very speedy update. This chapter thanks you-it was very tired of me sitting on it. _

* * *

Shawn was sure he had blacked out. But only for a second. When he opened his eyes, he coughed loudly as Gus continued to holler his name. Other voices had added to the mix. Cries of "Jeffery" and a familiar high pitched voice shrieked "Shut up" as Gus said something else that Shawn couldn't quite make out.

Seeing the heels of a pair of shoes inches from his face, Shawn got up silently and started to circle around, putting himself between Gus and the fire arm wielding father who was screaming at his best friend. Rain water trickled from Shawn's hair into his face, obscuring his vision. Moving his hand to his head he felt a sticky substance on his skull. Great, assuming he lived through the next ten minutes, he'd need stitches.

"Jeffery," Shawn said, glad his voice was coming out significantly calmer then he felt. Quickly surveying their worsening situation Shawn's face turned grim; the fire was getting too close and the smoke was getting way too thick. He coughed.

"No don't move Shawn!" Jeffery yelled, shaking his rifle angrily, "You sold me out!" Shawn shook his head, trying to protest, "You sold me out!" the man repeated in a blind fury.

Shawn glanced back Gus; who was doing the best he could to curl the girl in his arms into a smaller target.

"Look Jeffery, we need to get down the hill. The fire is going to kill all of us if we don't leave here. Right. Now." Shawn was glad to see Gus was slowly inching his way back towards the ravine; they needed to move quickly because the fire was beginning to circle around the lake. Soon, it would cut off even their ravine edge escape route.

"No, you and I are gonna stay right here Shawn," Jeffery yelled again, gesturing to their current position with the butt of his rifle; on which, Shawn noticed grimly, Jeffery had turned the safety off.

"Jeffery!" Shawn hollered, needing to yell over the roar of the flames. He coughed, "Millie is out here! If you love her, you'll let Gus get her out of here."

"You tricked me! You turned me into the cops! I'll never get to be a father now!" Jeffery snarled cruelly, aiming his gun at the psychic, not seeming to hear Shawn's pleas.

Shawn put his hands over his head. "Look, do what you want to me, but Millie is your daughter. You said all you wanted was for her to be safe. Is that true?" Lightning flashed in the sky, illuminating the drops of water as they ripped through the sky. The rain picked up, making it even harder to see.

"Don't you call me a liar!" They were both screaming fiercely now, just to be heard over the roar of nature around them.

"I'm not! Just think Jeffery. Think about what you told me that today!" Shawn felt a tremor of fear course through him; he needed to get Millie to safety. He needed to get his idiot best friend who had trusted him to safety too. "Think," he felt his voice waiver and crack, "You said you would do anything to keep her safe." He let out a ragged breathe, feeling the smoke clog his lungs, "Millie needs help. She needs to get out of here Jeffery, or you really will never have a chance to be her father."

Jeffery paused, and then slowly lowered his rifle, "He can take her back, but you and I are staying right here!"

Shawn nodded, "Ok, that's fine. Gus, go."

"What! Shawn, I'm not leaving you wi-"

"Gus!" Shawn yelled sharply, glancing back at his best friend. That little girl had to make it out. Shawn nodded, hoping he looked more confident about the situation then he felt, "It'll be ok buddy."

Gus swallowed and turned his back on his best friend, uttering a silent prayer for him to be careful before he took off, carrying Millie back towards the path along the ravine.

Jeffery watched his daughter leave before allowing his fury towards the fake psychic to explode again. He raised the gun and pointed it straight at Shawn's chest. Shawn blinked, a sudden flash of memory played across his eyes; Garth Longmore, a loud bang, then pain, and the ground. He shivered.

"You tricked me," Jeffery said again, "You made me bring you up here and then you played with Millie and then you turned me in." Jeffery hissed, "I trusted you!"

Shawn let out a ragged pained breathe as his lungs filled with smoke. "Jeffery," he coughed, realizing he needed a plan fast, "You practically confessed. Flying into a rage like that at the station raised more than a few warnings with the cops." Shawn had just confirmed their suspicions with his 'vision'. Jeffery had taken Millie and now Millie was in danger and Shawn's vision had simply given the SBPD the location they so desperately needed.

"NO! You wanted to keep her from me!"

"No," Shawn coughed again, moving, against his better judgment, towards the barrel of the gun. He just needed to keep Jeffery talking a little longer, "I was always supportive of you and Millie. You are a great dad. Terrific really. I think the "Dad of the Year" Mugs creator was thinking of you when he made that slogan, I swear," Shawn was only a step away when his lungs betrayed him, launching him into a fit of violent spasms. The world tilted suddenly, and Shawn stood still until he stopped seeing three barrels pointed at his face. "Jeffery," he wheezed, taking the one last half step he needed slowly, "I promise-"

With that he lunged wildly to the left as the sound of the gun firing was lost in the fury of the flames. Shawn hit the man in the side as hard as he could mange, causing Jeffery to slip and grunt as he fell to his knees, mud splashing all over both men. The gun fell from his hands and Shawn wildly kicked at it, sending it flying into the lake.

The two men looked at each other silently for a long second; rage and terror dancing across their faces in the light of the flames.

Jeffery lunged from his knees at Shawn's, tackling Shawn football style and taking him down to the ground with him. Shawn gasped as air was painfully pulled from his lungs as his back connected with a large rock. Still in a crazed rage Jeffery grabbed Shawn, taking a fistful of his shirt and his hair and dragging him to the lake. He pushed Shawn's face into the water, not letting go of his vice grip on Shawn's head.

Shawn flailed wildly. He hadn't managed to draw a breath between have it knocked out of him and being plunged under the water. On top of that the water felt like it was about to boil. Feeling his consciousness start to slip away Shawn vaguely remembered the gun. He ran his hands futilely along the lakebed beneath him until he felt his fingers curl around the rifle. Using the last of his strength Shawn brought the gun up behind him, smacking Jeffery hard in the stomach.

Jeffery's grip released instantly as his hands curled around his throbbing stomach. Shawn propelled himself forward, further into the water and away from Jeffery. He gasped, trying desperately to fill his lungs with air. Smoke filled them instead and soon he too was doubled over, hacking violently.

Jeffery pulled himself back to his feet slowly, not breaking eye contact with Shawn. Shawn's eyes darted towards the ravine, he could make it. He winced; the water was getting uncomfortably hot, like that horrible scalding temperature on the shower head nobody in their right mind ever used.

Jeffery took a staggered step towards him. Now the butler was coughing too. Shawn turned and ran parallel to the shore, each step causing water to spray wildly as he trudged through the knee deep water as quickly as he could. Adrenaline alone was holding him up, pumping through him, pounding in his ears louder than even the roar of the forest fire around him. There was no air in his lungs, only smoke.

When Shawn finally hit the shoreline he took off as fast as he could towards the ravine. He heard Jeffery give an angry shriek and he knew that the unhinged man wasn't far behind him.

**Meanwhile:**

"Lassiter! Juliet!" Gus yelled as he burst past the barricade in a panic; the now conscious Millie in his arms.

"Oh thank God," Lassiter muttered, hailing a medic for the duo. Juliet however was staring over Gus's shoulder into the smoky haze. She couldn't see more than twenty feet ahead.

"Gus…where's Shawn?" Juliet asked, screaming at the man next to her so she could be heard over the downpour. Gus shook away an offered oxygen mask.

"Jeffery," he coughed, "Gun. Hit Shawn. Blood. At Lake," he wheezed unintelligibly.

Lassiter paled, "The nearest lake is…completely engulfed in flames by now Guster." Lassiter's eyebrows shot up as he realized what that meant, "You went further into the forest. Damnit," Lassiter slammed his fist against the hood of a squad car, "This was no time for Spencer or his ego," he fumed.

Juliet felt her knees quiver, and suppressing a scream, she turned to her partner, praying her voice was steady, "He must have had a good reason Carlton." She paused, willing her voice to remain professional, "It's Shawn. He'll have a way out. He always does."

Gus shook his head slowly. "The path we took was almost too thick with smoke. I almost…" he swallowed, "I almost fell a couple of times. Shawn has good vision, but he could fall right off…And with the rain and the mud," his voice broke.

"The ravine gets really skinny in some parts," a quiet voice whispered from Gus's arms.

All faces turned instantly to the small girl, whose successful location should have been a much more joyous occasion. "Really skinny. I've seen people jump across it in some spots before."

Juliet felt her pulse pounding in her ears. Not just anyone was out there. "Honey, do you remember where specifically?" Her voice came out much less professional and more panicked then she would have liked.

Millie closed her eyes tightly, and Juliet felt her nails dig deeply into her palms. In the background she could hear Carlton head towards the congregation of emergency officials, hollering for someone to find him a map.

Millie shook her head. "It's all fuzzy. I can't…I don't…" she paused suddenly, and lifted her hand to her head, imitating the psychic they were looking for. Juliet's face shot up to Gus's in confusion. "I can see it now," Millie grinned, her eyes still shut tight. "I can take you there."

"No, no you can't," Juliet whispered, feeling her insides plummet. They couldn't take a little girl back into the middle of a raging forest fire just because she wanted Shawn Spencer back. They couldn't no matter how much she needed Shawn Spencer back.

Lassiter sprinted back with a map. "We are here," he pointed to a dot on the map. "The nearest lake is…here." he pointed to the small blue speck.

Juliet turned to Gus in horror, "Gus that's at least a half mile past the cabin."

Gus ignored her, "Millie, can you tell from the map where the ravine is skinniest?"

Millie nodded and pointed to two separate points on the jagged line that divided the hilltop.

"This side of the ravine hasn't been hit by the fire. And as long as the wind stays how it is, it should be relatively safe," Gus stated excitedly. Now that they had a plan to find Shawn Gus was sparking to life, ready to go.

"There are two spots he could cross. We split up," Lassiter announced.

Juliet nodded. That would work, it was a long shot that they would find him in the chaos of the fire and downpour, but it was also their only shot, "Ok. Ok, lets go." Handing the little girl off to the medics, the trio started running right alongside the inferno.

**Meanwhile:**

Shawn coughed again, staggering. It was so hot. So unbearably hot. Why was the rain not cooling him down? In the smoke he had lost Jeffery. He felt a pang of guilt; he should have done more. Somehow, somewhere along the way, he should have done more for Jeffery. He should have been able to keep all of this from happening. He wiped the mix of sweat, blood, and rain out of his eyes and took another staggered step. One foot in front of the other. That was the only way he was going to get out of this. But the mud around his shoes was getting stickier, making each foot feel like it was full of lead; or at the very least, like he was wearing Mary's ankle weights. He coughed. His vision swam again causing him to pause and put his hands on his knees. It was getting harder to breathe. God it was hard to breathe.

For once in his life, Shawn Spencer had absolutely no plan. He closed his eyes painfully. This was it. And it was all his own fault.

Another cough.

An odd smile began twisting its way onto his face. Gus and Millie had gotten out of the fire; he knew they had had time to get out of the forest safely. And Lassie was safe. So was Jules. Jules…he grinned. She was safe. Not just from this fire, but from Yin. With him gone there would be no reason to go after her again. There was no reason for Yin to target anyone he cared about. Shawn's laugh of relief mixed with a cough. Shawn had beaten Yin. In some strange way, he had won.

Suddenly his father's voice rang in his ears, 'Typical kid. You've never finished anything. That's not a victory it's a forfeit.' Shawn groaned. He so did not need this now. Why couldn't some pineapple fairy, or better yet, Tinkerbell, come to him in his final minutes?

He was on the ground now.

A grin spread across his face, or even better, Jules dressed like Tinkerbell. Shawn sighed. He was probably taking his Peter Pan syndrome a bit far. His father's voice again rudely interrupted his thoughts. 'You are going to die a disappointment kid,' his father scoffed disdainfully. Shawn shook his head and abandoned his attempts at keeping his body upright; falling with a 'smack' into the mud. His father's attempts at reverse psychology wouldn't work on him today.

Tasting the mud on his lips, he slurred, "Go away, "watching the edges of his vision start to get hazy.

'Get up' Shawn shook his head slightly. The voice sounded different. 'Get up.' It repeated angrily. 'Shawn Spencer, get your ass up off the ground this instant,' the distinctly feminine voice ordered.

"Jules?" he whispered, his voice almost completely gone as the smoke surrounded him. He slowly pushed off his elbows and frowned. He was completely alone.

'Get. Up.' Juliet's voice said though gritted teeth.

"Jules, don't be mad," Shawn slurred, fighting his body as he dragged himself to his knees. He felt a strong need to explain his behavior to the Junior Detective.

'That's better,' Juliet coaxed. 'Now, one foot in front of the other. Come on Shawn.'

Shawn nodded numbly and staggered to his feet only to fall again.

'It's ok. It's ok,' her voice soothed. Shawn laughed. He was officially losing his mind too. 'Just crawl then Shawn. Come on. Just don't stop moving.'

Shawn nodded agreeably, "I can do that," he slurred, unsure if the words had even come out, the smoke was so thick it was coating his mouth, causing every breath to burn. But where was he going?

His father's voice returns, 'You know how to get out of this kid. Just think.' Groaning he closed his eyes and focused. Everything was hazy. He tried to remember everything he knew about the layout of the land but all he kept getting was static. He winced. It hurt so much to think. Jerkily Shawn moved his hand to the side of his head and tried unsuccessfully to emulate the breathing techniques he was always mocking Gus for; but they weren't helping to keep the pain away. Images swirled vaguely in front of him, bending and shifting in unnatural ways. What was happening? It was too hard. 'Focus Kid', his father snarled at him. He tried again, willing the images and memories to stay still, to focus so he could make them out. The ravine. He grinned; there were some really skinny patches where a person could jump across. He'd noticed them on his way up to the lake the first time.

He crawled away from the smoke as best he could; hoping it was the right direction. There was a light up ahead. He frowned; a light but no tunnel? Odd.

"Jules?" he whispered faintly. All he heard were the flames. He tried again, "Jules!" he croaked, his voice cracking painfully.

"Shawn!" "Shawn!" He heard voices vaguely again. It was Gus and Juliet. Juliet sounded different. Much less calm then she had before. In fact, she sounded terrified.

Shawn kept crawling until his hand slipped over the edge of the ravine. He winced as he felt the flesh on his wrist peel away, and in the flicker of firelight he saw lose rocks tumble into the jaggy abyss below him. Well, at least he'd gone in the right direction. Glancing up he saw that the opposite edge of the ravine was just out of arms reach and a few feet lower than it was on his side. If he could just get himself to stand up, gravity would practically make the jump for him. Standing hadn't work so well last time he'd tried though.

"Shawn!" Juliet screamed, as her flashlight finally found him. The gap across was skinny, only two feet. She swore. The side she and Gus were on was about 3 feet lower than Shawn's; it would be easy to cross from his side, not so much from theirs. But Shawn didn't look like he could even sit, let alone stand.

She saw Shawn mouth something that looked like her name. He was covered in soot and blood. He mouthed something again and she watched him struggle to try and sit up.

"Shawn!" Gus screamed, "Get over here!" he ordered angrily, adding a foot stomp for good measure. Juliet saw a ghost of a smile cross Shawn's sickly face as he struggled to comply with his friends order.

"Come on Shawn," Juliet added in a whisper, feeling her throat constrict in a way she couldn't blame on the smoke. Slowly the young fake psychic pulled himself to his feet and surveyed the jump in front of him. With a feeble cough he staggered back, giving himself as much of a running jump as he could.

Juliet held her breathe. As he jumped a cloud of smoke kicked up, and they lost him in the dark night. Juliet froze; unable to hear his body hit solid ground over the roar of the flames.

Fearing the worse, Juliet darted her flashlight over the ground near where Shawn should have landed. "Shawn?" Oh God no. Trembling she didn't even hear the whimpering sob that escaped her lips, "SHAWN!" He hadn't made the jump. He wasn't there. He…

Gus darted his flashlight along the edge frantically, calling his friends name. There was no sign of him. He frowned as his flashlight caught of a flicker of movement. Returning his flashlight to the spot, Gus let out a cry of victory. Shawn, drenched in mud and black as night, was staggering to pull himself up from the ground where he had landed gracelessly. But he'd made it. Gus laughed. Of course he had.

"There!" Gus yelled, letting out a relieved wheeze/laugh, "I see him!"

* * *

_This was an insanely long chapter. 6 pages! Most chapters are like 4. I thought about splitting it up on you guys to be mean, but I decided against it. There is plenty of mean coming :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's a little something to hold you guys over till tonight. (I'm so excited about tonight I couldn't wait to post a chapter!)_

* * *

Shawn breathed deeply into the oxygen mask, pulling the blanket around his shoulders tighter as he shivered; the mud and rain were starting to take their toll. The onsite paramedic had cleaned and bandaged his head wound and while a visit to the hospital had been 'highly advised', well, Shawn Spencer had never taken advice well.

He looked over at the smoking remains of the forest. The rain had ended up helping, and the firefighters had miraculously managed to limit the damage to a 3 mile radius. The only house in that radius had been Adam Jordan's cabin. And so far, clean up efforts had only discovered one body; that of Jeffery Grant.

Shawn coughed weekly, feeling a dull ache in his back from all the hacking he had done. He ran a tentative hand over his head and groaned; his hair was plastered to his head with mud.

A weak grin spread across his face as he watched Gus sneak away from the medics that were trying to convince Gus to put his oxygen mask back on. Judging by the way his friend was slowly moving towards him; Gus had obviously flipped the jackal switch.

**Meanwhile:**

"Millie?" Juliet asked sweetly, approaching the girl as a paramedic helped lift the oxygen mask from her face. "I'm Detective O'Hara." She introduced herself to the trembling young girl. "Your mommy and daddy are on their way." The girl nodded mutely.

"What about Jeffery?" the girl asked quietly. Juliet froze, feeling a conflicting torrent of emotions bubble up inside her as she thought of the crazed man who had almost cost Shawn his life; a man who Shawn still firmly believed had started and ended the day wanting nothing more than to be a good father to Millie.

"Jeffery is…he…" Juliet struggled. What could she say? What did she have the right to say?

"Oh," Millie said quietly, hanging her head and sniffing. "Is he…gone?" the girl whispered, her voice wavering.

"I'm sorry," Juliet offered lamely, feeling helpless as she shivered; the after effects of a massive adrenaline rush and the brief, yet much too long, emotional hell of thinking Shawn had died during his jump hit her like a tidal wave. Silently she moved to the girl, hugging Millie tightly as the young girl sobbed silently into her arms. Juliet ran a hand mechanically along her back, shushing her every once and a while as she stared over the girls shoulder towards the other paramedic van.

Shawn was standing up shakily, reluctantly accepting Gus's help after he had nearly fallen for a third time. A blanket was wrapped snuggly around the psychic's shoulders, but even from her vantage point she could clearly see him trembling. Juliet felt a hollow feeling grow in her chest. She hadn't even had a chance to talk to him since she and Gus had found him alive. He had been whisked away by the paramedics and, as Lassiter had wasted no time reminding her, she'd still had a job to do.

She vaguely realized that Millie had stopped crying, and Juliet felt another wave of emotion, this time guilt, wash over her. She should have been more sympathetic; this girl had helped save Shawn. Millie, sick from smoke inhalation, had put her hand to her head and…Juliet froze, remembering the instant when the girl had seemingly channeled the very psychic they had been trying to save.

"Millie," Juliet whispered quietly, trying to find the words for the question she felt she needed but didn't want to ask.

"When you were trying to remember where the ravine was really skinny…you put your hand to your head, like this," Juliet said slowly, mimicing Shawn. Millie nodded, "Where did you…why did you do that?" Juliet heard herself whisper.

Millie's tear stained face lit up, "Shawn taught it to me, he said it helped when he needed to focus," she explained innocently, a sparkle of hero worship in the young girls eyes, "He was so cool. He played with me and Mr. Beary," she squeezed her muddy bear tightly to her chest; Shawn had somehow managed to hold onto it throughout everything.

Millie continued rambling but Juliet didn't hear a word. Her pulse was pounding in her ears again as she stared at the hunched trembling shoulders of her favorite eccentric screwball and his best friend as the duo stood silently at the edge of the ravine. Millie's words raced through her head. Juliet felt dizzy. The young prodigy had revealed to her two secrets completely by accident. One, Shawn Spencer had seen Millie before he had led the SBPD to her, and two, when Shawn put his hand on his head he was focusing.

Which meant…

He was faking?

No.

That wasn't possible.

**Meanwhile:**

With Gus's help Shawn had managed to stagger to his feet and the duo had walked to the edge of the ravine silently.

"Something is wrong with me man," Shawn whispered.

"Well that's what happens when you run into a fiery inferno Shawn, you get inhale smoke and then you get sick," his friend explained with a role of his eyes.

"I'm not talking about that," Shawn scoffed, his usual flippancy gone.

Gus frowned, "You made a bad call. But…"

"No," Shawn furrowed his eyebrows, "Well yeah…definitely," he paused, pained as he thought of Jeffery, of what had almost happened to Jules, to Millie, and to Gus because of his lapses in judgment. He never should have left that girl alone at the cabin, "When I was alone in there…I kept trying to focus…and all I got was static." He turned to his friend, "Gus…that's never happened before," Shawn admitted sounding terrified. He'd never wanted his 'gift' until he had needed it, needed to know how to get out of the literal hell he had trapped himself in.

Gus paused thoughtfully before he spoke, "Shawn, you've never been that deprived of oxygen before either. You don't know how that affected you."

Shawn nodded. That was true, but there was a gnawing feeling in his gut that said it had nothing to do with that.

"I think my dad saved me," he added quietly.

Gus raised an eyebrow.

"I started hearing voices and it wasn't till he yelled at me that I remembered the gap in the ravine."

Gus nodded; Oxygen deprivation and hallucinations made sense, and when it came to Shawn and his father Gus had learned long ago that anything was in fact possible.

Silently the two friends stared at the charred, blackened remains of the forest.

Shawn shivered. Jeffery had been found somewhere in there. Angry and driven mad by a lifetime of moments that he couldn't escape.

Gus surveyed his friend quietly. Something was still wrong; his friend was way too subdued. "Shawn?"

"I just can't believe Jeffery snapped like that. He just…I don't usual misread people that badly." There was an underlying note of fear in Shawn's voice.

"Jeffery and you both have a scary good memory Shawn. That's as far as the similarities go," his friend affirmed calmly.

Shawn's lips twitched in a small smile of relief. The fear had crossed his mind, and of course Gus had known that.

"I know man," the psychic whispered, still sounding unusually contemplative.

He turned and stared down the hill. His father had finally arrived and was yelling at everyone in his path-Shawn was actually surprised it had taken his father as long as it had to get up here.

"All the training and the tests he put me through …Jeffery didn't have anyone to teach him to focus. My dad channeled…all of it." Shawn's voice was low and deadly serious. Their push and pull, his rebellion against his father's foresight and planning had made him someone who lived in the moment and didn't dwell on all the past ones. Whether intentionally or not-and for Shawn's sanity he was certain it was unintentionally-his father had pushed and formed him into someone able to cope with his ability.

Henry was in front of him, yelling and screaming. On any other occasion, Shawn was sure he would have enjoyed the lovely shade of purple his father was turning, but instead, he felt an unusual wave of gratitude spread through him. The younger Spencer shivered; that was definitely a feeling he was taking with him to his grave.

**Just A Little Ways Down The Hill:**

_"Oh! I'm having a vision!"Shawn declared loudly. He blinked rapidly around the house, "I have to go over there!" he pointed up the stairs and sprinted up them two at a time._

His antics at the Jordan's house echoed loudly in Juliet's head. She knew he had faked that vision to avoid her. Feeling light headed, a memory hit her suddenly. She was bowling with a date and Shawn had come up to her, rambling about going semi-pro wearing shoes made of Legos.

"_I'm sensing you will face a lot of hmm… rejection." _

"_Work-wise or…"_

"_No…no, not work wise."_

It had almost been like a joke to him then. But Shawn had faked that vision too. He hadn't tried to hide it. But what if…Juliet wrapped an arm around her middle defensively, feeling the world spin and begin to unravel.

What if it was always a lie? Was that even possible? If Shawn Spencer wasn't psychic,-Juliet felt a bit of bile rise up at the thought-it he had been lying since the beginning then…

Then what?

* * *

_Shorter then the last chapter, for sure, but I am thinking it makes an impression no?_

_Review and the final chapter of the first 'ACT' can go up fairly quickly._


	10. End of Act One

_Let me just say OMG! What an amazing episode! Holy crap. Loved it. But_

_well, I knew from the beginning that I was going a little bit angstier then the show with this fic._

_You are all going to hate me._

* * *

Shawn rolled his eyes at the voice berating him through the phone, "Gus, you left ten minutes ago. I haven't gone to sleep," he promised taking a long slurp from his latest pineapple smoothie.

"Well one of us has to take this concussion watch seriously Shawn," Gus huffed indignantly as he drove to work; of all the days for his boss to schedule a meeting.

"Well, I'm awake. Don't worry. And I'll still be awake when you call again in 20 minutes," Shawn clicked the phone off and tossed it across the couch before his friend could protest.

Shawn ran a hand over his hair; since his shower it seemed to be doing significantly better. Not great, but he looked way less crazy scientist then he had in the wee hours of the morning following the fire. Baby steps to improvement. And the whole not sleeping thing had thus far proven efficient at preventing nightmares about Yin and Yang. He doubted that would prove a good long term solution but at the moment, Shawn just wanted to shoot some Zombie's on his X-box and forget about the future and the past.

A knock on the wall of the Psych office interrupted all of Shawn's meticulous short term planning.

"Jules?" Shawn frowned as he watched the Junior Detective cautiously enter the hazard zone that served as their office. Gus should probably clean soon Shawn noted.

Juliet bit her lip nervously as she entered. It had been silly to come down here. She'd known he was ok, she'd seen if for herself. And she'd told herself that all night long while she had lain in bed unable to sleep. She'd gone to bed reeling from the thought that he might not be a psychic, but it had been the thought that she might have lost him in that fire that had kept her up all night.

Shawn rose to his feet slowly, "What are you doing here? Don't you have work?" He froze, "Look, I don't think Gus and I are going to take another case right now. Millie Jordan's was just an exception and-"

"Shawn," Juliet cut him off, needing to keep him from rambling, "This isn't about work," she said quietly. 'Unless you want to make things easy and just tell me you aren't really psychic. But even that is probably more of a personal problem,' she thought with a frown as she watched Shawn's face pale.

"Oh," Shawn muttered, licking his lips. It looked like he was about to have the conversation with Juliet he had spent the last three weeks doing his best to avoid.

Shawn watched as Juliet took a deep breath; just like she had at the Classic Vu drive through he realized as his mind flashed to the image of her approaching him, wringing her hands to ask him out. He knew the fact that it was getting harder to breathe couldn't be blamed on his smoke inhalation.

"I wanted to talk about...what happened," Juliet paused, "Three weeks ago." At Declan's. Juliet felt her face contort slightly in guilt. She really had picked a horrible spot for their first kiss.

Shawn nodded slowly, his head down cast to avoid looking her in the eye and drew his lips together into a thin line. Shawn's heart flipped in his chest, hating what he knew he had to do. He closed his eyes briefly trying to push back the pain and the overwhelming guilt that hit him for even contemplating what he knew had to be done. Working, just being around Juliet throughout the case had quickly ripped through the walls he had spent three weeks hidden away building. Every time she looked at him, the slightest glint in her eye gave away how much she wanted to talk to him; how much their distance was killing her. And it was killing him too, but it was nothing compared to how he'd felt when he'd thought he would lose her to Yin's sick game. After one day with Juliet he had been ready to put aside his fears and take the chance with her he had wanted since she had asked him if he was one of those 'weirdo compulsives who come to the same restaurant, sat in the same chair, and ate the same food everyday'; just thinking about the moment still brought a hint of a smile to his face. He wanted this. Maybe more than he had ever wanted anything; except, of course, to keep her safe.

He finally raised his head to look her in the eyes, hoping his poker face was at its best, because it was time for Shawn Spencer to lie his ass off. What was one more lie on top of what he'd already told her? What was one final nail in his coffin if it meant Jules was too far away from him for her to be a target when Yin returned? It was nothing. In a weird way he owed her this; not the pain he was about to cause but the safety their distance would give her. That she deserved.

He opened his mouth and felt the painful words stick to his lips. It was what he had to do, he knew that. But God it hurt.

He tried again.

"Jules…this is…hard to say," he sighed and fisted his hands into his pockets. "What happened at…Declan's," Shawn's throat constricted again, "was just a big…mistake." Shawn finished quietly.

"A mistake?" Jules repeated tightly, her knuckles white as she gripped the rim of her bag. Was he trying to give her an out? She didn't want one. She shook her head slowly, "No, Shawn, I wasn't making a –"

"No, I made one Jules. I…" Shawn bit his lip, he hadn't wanted to go here, to this lie, to this place where it would give her reason to hate him. She started to speak again, to argue; "I'm not over Abigail," he blurted, cutting off everything she was about to say as the room fell silent.

"Oh," Juliet mumbled meekly. Her voice was flat and hushed. She nodded quietly, rocking back and forth on her heels as she took in Shawn's revelation.

"Jules, I am so sorry," Shawn whispered finally, hearing the hammer pound the nail into the coffin.

She shook her head slightly, "Shawn, it's…it's not your fault," she offered him a slight smile but it faltered, "We seem to be masters at bad timing," the whispered joke came out hollow.

Shawn nodded in agreement. If his words had been the truth, no, it wouldn't have been anyone's fault; but instead this was the second biggest lie he'd ever told, not the truth. Not the truth at all.

"But I refuse to be uncomfortable around you," Juliet said finally, her voice stronger and more confident than before as she echoed Shawn's words from their meeting on a Canadian bridge.

As she turned to leave Shawn blurted, "Where does that leave us?" He didn't understand her response at all. He'd expected hurt, maybe yelling; definitely anger.

Juliet paused and didn't turn back to face him. "It leaves us where we've always been Shawn. We're colleagues," Shawn frowned-she still wanted him around the department? "And friends," she added quietly, hesitantly turning around to face him. She stared at him intently, searching for something on his face Shawn hoped he wasn't giving her, "You know you can tell me if something's bothering you," she said seriously.

He gaped at the blonde enigma in front of him. Shawn Spencer liked to think he knew Juliet O'Hara fairly well but this reaction was more out of left field then when Val Kilmer got cast as Batman. He felt his mouth open but again no words came out.

"Yeah," he managed finally, "Yeah, I know." He nodded empathically.

"Good," the enigma responded, her smile still not meeting her hurt eyes. "Well um, I only stopped by on my way to work so…I'll see you later?"

Shawn nodded absently.

"Goodbye Shawn," Juliet nodded before turning swiftly and retreating from the office completely. Shawn collapsed back down to the couch and ran a hand over his chest. The lingering effects of his smoke inhalation were really starting to hit him; it was almost impossible to breathe. He struggled to let out a ragged sigh; he had really just given up any chance at a relationship with Juliet O'Hara.

Juliet's grip on her purse didn't let up as she walked across the parking lot to her car. Her nails dug deeply into her palms. That hadn't gone anything like she had expected, but since when had anything involving Shawn Spencer gone by the book? She bit her lip as she felt tears find their way to the corners of her eyes. "I'm not over Abigail." The words were ringing in her ears. She put a hand on the roof of her car and let out a long breathe. That's what he'd said.

And she had nearly believed him.

In fact, when she'd first heard the words, he had fooled her entirely. His tell wasn't during his lie but after. There was the quickest flash of pain in his eyes as he watched her reaction that told her something was wrong. The words had hit her so hard her mind had gone blank, and his earlier declaration to his best friend about needing her to be happy had been temporarily forgotten. If it didn't hurt so much she could have laughed; Shawn Spencer was truly the master at diversions. He was a scary good liar. Which made sense, given what she was pretty sure he did for a living.

She didn't know why he was lying to her-about Abigail at least; she understood why he would be hesitant to let her in and tell her about how he might be a fake. But his lie had come from more than a fear of being found out; it was something far more personal. Something far more important.

She sighed, inhaling deeply to try and regain some composure. If Shawn Spencer wanted to play that way then it was fine. She could keep secrets from him too. He didn't need to know that she had heard him confess his feelings to his best friend and he definitely didn't need to know that she suspected he was faking his livelihood somehow. Not yet at least. Not until she understood what any of it meant. If anything Shawn's lie only proved that he did care, and for now, that underlying truth would have to be enough.

That didn't stop his words from hurting though. And it certainly didn't stop her tears from hitting the steering wheel the second her car pulled out of sight from the Psych office either.

* * *

_Soooo...yeah._

_End of Act ONE._

_I think that even though ACT TWO is sorta like a new 'episode' it will be continued under 'Like Father'. A lot of people already have that on alert so it just makes sense to continue it there, even though the episode description will not really be accurate lol._

_So...here it is, your preview for ACT 2 (kinda sorta titled : It's Only a Dangerous Game Until Someone Gets Killed...Then its Murder)_

_When a bunch of disappearances begin to seem connected, and with Psych in danger of not paying rent, Shawn reluctantly accepts the case just as Juliet and Lassiter and half the SBPD is sent on a Detectives Retreat. With Juliet suspicious of Shawn's 'gift', it would probably be best if they didn't see each other. But crime has other plans. (And those plans involve Shules)._

_Review please! (Even if you hate me-well, especially if you hate me in a constructive not really flaming sorta way)_


	11. Beginning: Act Two

_By the time you read this chapter 16 should be just about finished. Chapters for this act all got really long, so they have taken considerably longer to write. Hopefully people will enjoy this case as much as the previous one. I love the premise but I'm not sold on my execution of it. :/ Only time will tell. _

_Here it is...The official start of Act 2, whose title was too long to put as the Chapter heading:_

_It's Only a Dangerous Game Until Someone Dies...Then it's Murder (Probably)_

* * *

**1988:**

"If you two plan on earning that badge you have to learn some basic first aid," Henry sounded almost giddy as he slammed a giant medical kit down on the muddy ground of the woods. Shawn groaned. "Gus lay on the ground," Henry ordered and Gus silently complied. "Shawn, your partner has just been shot in the femoral artery. What do you do?"

Shawn stared blankly at his father, "He was shot in the what?"

Henry growled, "In the leg Shawn. Gus just got shot in the leg."

"I'm so not comfortable with this," Gus's small voice squeaked from the ground.

"Dad," Shawn rolled his eyes, "I thought you said we had to learn basic first aid. Like if Gus sprained an ankle or something."

"Why am I always the one who gets hurt?" Gus huffed indignantly as he rose into sitting position.

Henry glared at his son, "Fine, if you want to start with something as pathetic as a sprained ankle, we can," he turned and headed back towards the car, "But Shawn, one day you may have to seriously help someone out. And you damn well better be ready to step up son," Henry huffed as he walked away.

Shawn watched until his father was out of sight before he grinned and launched himself into a nearby tree. It was so hard to pay attention to his dad when there were vines hanging from the trees. He'd seen people swing from vines like them in jungle movies.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" His best friend questioned as he slowly got to his feet.

"I'm climbing Gus," Shawn replied simply.

"Shawn," Gus whined, "Your dad will be back soon!" He glanced nervously up the tree at his friend; Shawn was a really fast climber. He was already super high up.

"I know Gus, I just wanna climb a litt-" Shawn started as he lost his footing. The young boy plummeted to the ground with a sickening crunch.

"Mr. Spencer!" Gus yelled, just as Henry was approaching.

"Shawn!" Henry yelled; instinctively masking his concern with anger. Shawn was clutching his leg tightly. Henry groaned and swore softly; it was clearly broken.

Henry sank to his knees near his son, "Gus, bring the first aid kit." The small boy complied quickly. "This is going to be your first lesson Shawn, so pay attention," he said seriously, effectively stopping his son from moaning and writhing in pain, "If we want to get you to a hospital, we need to be able to move you, and to do that, we need to fix your leg," Shawn's eyes went wide as he realized what his father was saying. "So, you put one hand here, and the other here," he demonstrated as he took hold of his son's leg. Shawn started to shiver.

"Dad, please," he whispered, his hand grabbing out to his father. Henry's face became grimmer.

"Shawn, I'm not going to lie," Henry Spencer paused, "This is going to hurt you a lot more than me," he said quietly, snapping his son's leg back into place quickly as Shawn screamed.

**Present:**

"AHHHHH!" The two full grown men screamed girlishly, tragically dropping their pineapple smoothies as they entered their office.

"Woah, I'm sorry. I'm sorry; didn't mean to scare you," the elderly man standing before them said, taking a nervous step towards them with his cane as he offered his apologies.

Taking a deep breath, both the psychic and his best friends straightened their back, trying to look their tallest, most dignified, and most masculine.

"You, ah," Shawn laughed, "You didn't scare us," he shook his head.

Gus nodded, "At most, we were merely startled," his friend said suavely.

"Barely startled really," Shawn supplied, scratching behind his ear uncomfortably.

The man frowned. "Are you really supposed to be the psychic detectives?" He didn't sound impressed.

"Well, I'm Shawn Spencer, the psychic detective, and this is my associate, The artist formerly known as Silly Pants Jackson," Shawn introduced them as Gus looked at him oddly.

The elderly man nodded.

"What?" Shawn rolled his eyes at the appalled look on his friends face.

"I'm disappointed in you Shawn."

"Well you did go by Silly Pants…that one time," Shawn defended. Gus shook his head and moved to help the elderly man into a chair.

Shawn shrugged, "Ok…so I'm still a little off my game," he muttered, self consciously checking his hair. It had been over a week since the fire and it still wasn't its usual gorgeous self. He groaned.

"What can we do for you sir?" Gus asked cordially.

"My name is Charles Connell. My son has gone missing and I want you to find him," the man said, pulling the wallet sized picture of a beefy full grown man from his breast pocket.

Shawn shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry, Psych is currently restructuring management, and we aren't taking cases at this-"

"Shawn may I speak to you in private," Gus interrupted sounding irritated.

Entering their sidebar Shawn rolled his eyes again, "What? Gus, we took a case just last week…the one with the elephant and the race car driver; remember?"

"Shawn, that was a movie we watched last night," Gus hissed.

"Huh Really? It was super convincing," Shawn frowned contemplatively before his face split into a large grin, "But! We did take that 'is the boyfriend cheating 'case that ended with you getting the girls phone number," Shawn wiggled his eyebrows.

Gus grinned at the memory, "No! Don't change the subject!" Gus smacked Shawn on the arm.

"OW!"

"We had two other people come in trying to hire us to find missing relatives, and you turned them both down," Gus added in a hushed voice. Gus stared intently at his friend. While Shawn wasn't in the same funk he'd been in before, he still wasn't himself. And based on the massive bags under Shawn's eyes, along with the way his X-Box gamer score had sky rocketed, Gus wasn't entirely sure his friend was sleeping. At all.

"Shawn, if we want to pay rent this month we need cases," Gus said seriously. Cutting he is friend off before he could argue, "Serious cases that pay in more than phone numbers and Trident Layers."

Shawn grinned, "Come on Gus, you know you've always wanted to be paid in gum."

Gus didn't feel the need to dignify that with a response.

Shawn sighed, "Yeah, Fine. Ok, we'll take the case." Just to show his disagreement Shawn pouted as he sat down next to Gus, letting his friend conduct the entire interview.

"My son, Ricky, I last talked to him about two weeks ago. He was excited because he was about to go on a hunting trip with a few friends of his." The elder man explained. "I've called his cell and gone by his house, but he isn't there. The restaurant where he works says he hasn't been in either."

Gus frowned, "Have you contacted the police?"

The man nodded, "Of course I have! But I know how it is. He's a full grown man, more than capable of taking care of himself. For all they know he ran off with a girl," the elder Connell sighed, leveling the pair with an intense stare, "But I know my son detectives. Something is wrong. I can feel it," he nodded, patting a hand on his stomach, "In here."

Shawn nodded, fighting back a slight grin at the man's intensity; he got the feeling his and Ricky's fathers would get along splendidly.

"We'll take a look around," Gus promised, escorting the elder man out the door with a wave.

Shawn kicked his feet up on his desk as soon as the man had left. Gus sighed, "What are you doing? We have to go investigate this case."

"What?" Shawn sighed, "The police are probably right. That guy was massive. He can take care of himself; he probably did just go on a romantic weekend get away," Shawn waved his hand in the air flippantly, "Trust me Gus. I was right about the butler. I'm right about this."

Gus rolled his eyes, "Again with the butler thing?" Shawn hadn't let him forget that he had called the perp on their last case without even seeing the initial crime scene; a new record, even for him-even if it had been complete dumb luck.

Shawn flipped on the TV and ignored him. Gus sighed. As irritated as he usually was with his best friend, Gus was far from being fooled by Shawn's cavalier façade; something was still bothering him and his hair still looked horrible. "I'll buy new smoothies," he bribed. Shawn spun around, throwing the remote carelessly over his shoulder. They winced as the remote hit and shattered something.

Shawn's mouth pulled together into a grim line, "We can worry about that later." Gus nodded in agreement and the two exited. Pineapple smoothies and a new investigation; it was about damn time.

**The Blueberry:**

The ringing of Gus's phone interrupted a heated debate over who the best member of the A Team was; Mr. T was just too obvious in Shawn's opinion.

"This is Burton Guster."

Shawn took a loud slurp from his new smoothie. Gus tucked his phone between his ear and shoulder, keeping one hand on the wheel as he used his other to hit Shawn to shut him up. "Oh, that's great news!...Well, not great news but…Yes, of course," Gus glanced surreptitiously at Shawn who was watching the exchange intently, "We can be right over." Gus said ending the phone call.

"What was that?" Shawn inquired suspiciously.

Gus put his hands at ten and two and fixed his full attention on the road, "It was the Chief. She wants us to come check out a crime scene."

Shawn groaned and banged his head against the head rest, "Man! We're already on a case!"

Gus glared at his friend, "Shawn, its Thursday. The month ends next Wednesday. We need this case." Shawn glared at him, "Besides I already told Chief Vick we we'd do it."

Seeing as he wasn't actually driving, Shawn knew he'd lost. Angrily he crossed his arms, "Fine," he muttered tilting his head back.

Gus cast a confused glance over at his friend, "If this is still about Juliet…"

Shawn shook his head. Well, maybe it was a little bit, but not really. Juliet had, for some unfathomable reason, decided she didn't hate him the morning after the fire when she had stopped by, but he hadn't seen or heard from her since; not that he'd made a huge effort to. Him showing up randomly at the office like nothing had happened wouldn't help either of them.

However, his desire to stay out of official police business had more to do with the results of the last case. He'd been off his game and his poor judgments had nearly gotten everyone killed. And though he felt better, Shawn still didn't feel completely like himself. He felt like he was being watched and suffocated and, he ran a hand over his face, he felt like he was going crazy. Of course, that could just be his sleep deprivation talking.

Gus parked the car as close to the boardwalk as the police tape and barricades would allow. Popping out of the car Shawn put his best game face on as he jogged with false enthusiasm towards the congregation of officers on the shore.

"Lassie!" Shawn shouted enthusiastically, waving at the man as he jumped up and down.

"Spencer," Lassiter growled; his grip tightening around his pen instinctively.

Jules bit back a small smile; she hated to admit it, but a part of her enjoyed seeing her partner get as irritated and grumpy as he did when Shawn was around-it was usually fairly entertaining. She turned and watched Shawn as he jogged the rest of the way to the crime scene, feeling a whirl wind of emotions hit her. The usual giddiness she felt when she saw him and his goofy grin was still there, but it was tempered by a wave of new emotions she wasn't use to associating with him.

Her stomach knotted as she was reminded that he was here to continue, (what was most likely), his charade of being a psychic. But it was really his lie from their conversation in the Psych office the morning after the fire, which still played on a loop in her head, 'I'm not over Abbigail', that sent her stomach lurching to her throat and her heart painfully dropping to her toes. She swallowed hard, pushing those feelings down, favoring professionalism, as she watched his eyes dart around the crime scene as they always did.

Juliet frowned as she took a good look at his face. His hair was looking better; not its usual perfect disheveled self, but better. It was the bags under his eyes and the way his shoulders hunched in exhaustion that concerned her. Something was still very very wrong with her favorite charlatan.

"Heey Jules," Shawn greeted, his voice changing pitch almost imperceptibly, and his annunciation elongating just slightly, as he noticed her. He gave her a questioning glance, silently asking for her approval to be there. She smiled tightly, and gave him a small nod. No matter his methods or her personal feelings, he helped people. She wouldn't stop him; not yet. She was however planning on watching him like a hawk.

Grinning fully now that he had his favorite detective's approval, the fake psychic rubbed his hands together enthusiastically as he stared down at the body bag on the beach, "What have we got?"

Given their location, Shawn couldn't resist. He turned to Lassiter with a grin, "Dinosaur attack?" the psychic goaded the older man as Lassiter stiffened and sent a pleading look at the Chief. Vick rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I sincerely hope not, that would be so boring," Shawn continued, seemingly deep in thought, "I mean, we've already done that."

"It probably not a dinosaur attack Mr. Spencer," The chief said calmly, hoping to move the conversation along more productive lines, "As a matter a fact; we think we know the cause of death." The group moved towards the body bag.

Shawn raised an eyebrow, "Seems like you have a lot more then you usually do…why did you call us?"

Vick hesitated, and glanced over Shawn's shoulder to Gus. He felt Gus stiffen besides him.

"I um…," Gus swallowed hard and cleared his throat, wishing this hadn't come up, "I called her earlier and asked her to give us a case," Gus explained.

"Dude!" Shawn replied, horrified.

"We need to pay rent Shawn," Gus hissed.

Lassie's face split into a grin, "You two having trouble keeping your little charade of a business open?" he asked, his voice filled with glee.

"Carlton!" Juliet scolded instinctively. Instantly she felt a pang of guilt for snapping at her mentor, even if what Lassiter said was true, habits like defending Shawn from her partner were hard to break.

Shawn glared at his best friend angrily before turning his attention back to the crime scene with a sigh; they were here, and even if they had had to beg for it, they did need the case. "What do you have for us Chief?" He asked, sounding exhausted, earlier traces of enthusiasms gone. Now, he just wanted this case over with.

"This John Doe washed up on the beach. No wallet or Id. He was stabbed in the chest with a stick," Vick explained as she bent over the body.

Shawn perked up, "Vampires?"

Gus scoffed, "Shawn, don't be ridiculous. A vampire's body would be dust by now with all this sunlight!"

Shawn nodded; that was probably true.

Lassiter growled, "Right, that was the ridiculous part."

Vick glared at the men in front of her. "Do you want to see the body?" she asked sarcastically; her eyes telling them to get in line fast. They nodded.

Vick pulled the sheet back revealing the victim.

"Woah," Shawn and Gus said simultaneously. Shawn sighed; he was really gonna get it for holding the butler thing over Gus's head. Shawn turned to his best friend and whispered, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Gus nodded, his eyes wide.

"Mmhmm. And it seems all that hot air you were blowing earlier about trusting you was just that," Gus added, his voice laced with sarcasm. Irony was such a beautiful thing that Burton Guster actually managed to fold his arms and stand over the dead body without getting the least bit sick. This was too glorious to miss.

They turned back to the detectives in front of them, "This is no John Doe," Shawn declared. "His name is Ricky Connell. He went missing sometime in the last two weeks; most likely during his hunting trip, which explains the excessive camo." Shawn elaborated as he pointed at the body.

Lassiter blinked in surprise, "Why can't you always be that straight forward Spencer?"

"Shawn, was that a vision?" Juliet asked; hoping her underlying suspicion was masked by her genuine surprise. Usually he was much more animated during these sort of things.

Shawn shook his head, "I didn't need one Jules. His father hired us to find him this morning," Shawn explained grimly. Suddenly he turned to Gus, "How is that going to work exactly? We did technically find him right? We get paid?"

Gus rolled his eyes at his friend and walked away.

"What!" Shawn yelled after his friend before turning back to the assembled detectives who were looking at him strangely. Shawn shrugged off their disgust at his callousness with a sigh; "He's just feeling a bit moody," Shawn explained in a hushed voice, "I kinda drank his pineapple smoothie on the way over," he shrugged apologetically.

* * *

_Good start to the second Act? _

_I hope so. Pleaseenjoy and Review, I'm nervous about this transtition from case to new case and how its going to go over. _


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm so so glad Psych is back! Updates, with reviews, will come quickly. I want to be done with my trilogy before the Yin trilogy concludes on the show. _

* * *

Shawn finished analyzing the crime scene and headed backs towards the Blueberry. Ricky Connell had been stabbed through the stomach-or he had fallen on the stick-the coroner's report would confirm which. The burly six foot four man with a blonde buzz cut had died decked out head to toe in, what was now, blood stained camo gear. Ricky's jacket was old, obviously worn regularly; it was even ripped in a few spots. The guy had definitely been a very serious hunter. And more importantly, he could obviously take care of himself. Even in death, the dude looked about as ripped as an ox.

Shawn fisted his hands into his pockets as he walked, pausing only when he noticed Lassiter pleading with the Chief near their cars. Jules stood nearby silently supporting her partner. Vick shook her head at Lassiter and Lassie pointed at his stomach. Shawn grinned; Lassie knew something in his gut did he?

Motioning to Gus to join him, Shawn practically skipped over to where the detectives were arguing.

"Chief, I know this is connected. Just let me stay and-," Lassiter was pleading.

Chief shook her head again, "No Carlton. You are going. This is not a negotiation."

Lassiter sighed and gritted his teeth, "But Chief-"

"Detective Lassiter. That's my decision. Psych is already on the case," Chief motioned to the two consultants who were now with them. Gus waved. "They will work on this case with me as their liaison. And you will accompany Detective O'Hara to the Detectives Retreat this weekend."

Lassiter's nostrils flared in disagreement, but he kept his mouth shut.

Shawn raised an eyebrow, "I'm going to assume our invitation to this retreat was simply lost in the mail Chief?" Shawn inquired, sounding hurt. Or, at least, he would have sounded hurt, if he didn't have a big grin on his face.

"The retreat is for detectives only Mr. Spencer," Vick smiled. Shawn nodded slowly in understanding. Vick excused herself to go deal with the press; a body couldn't wash up on the shore of a public beach without the public crying "West Coast Jaws". She rolled her eyes.

"Lassie, what is it you think is connected?" Shawn asked as soon as Vick was out of ear shot.

Lassiter sighed, "There's been a string of disappearances all over Santa Barbara. Until now there have been no bodies, and there's still no apparent connection, no real reason to suspect foul play in any of the cases but…" Lassiter shrugged, "Something feels off."

Gus frowned, "We've had two people stop by in the last week asking us for help finding someone."

"Do you remember their names?" the detective asked.

Shawn put his hand to his head, "Samantha Ford came by to hire us to find her brother Timothy Ford, and Theo 'The Boulder' Gavin came by to recruit us to find his cousin Julian Wyatt."

"The Boulder was in your office?" Juliet sounded horrified.

Shawn pursed his lips, "Yes," He answered slowly.

"He's one of the biggest drug dealers in Santa Barbara," Lassiter growled. He paused, "He's also weighs about 500 pounds. How did you two morons turn him down without getting your knee caps busted?"

Shawn and Gus exchanged glances, "There may have been some girlish screaming and begging involved," Shawn admitted.

Gus nodded, "There was also some running away in terror."

"We locked ourselves in the Blueberry and drove to my dad's to hide," Shawn added. "He's out of town fishing so…"

Lassiter and Juliet stared at the pair in a mix of horror and amusement.

Shawn cleared his throat, "It's a rather long…slightly traumatic story," he nodded looking at the ground.

Juliet frowned, "Wait, if you two needed the money so badly, why did you…"

Gus glared at Shawn, who shrugged, "When Sam came to us we were heavily invested in another case that needed our full attention."

Making a noise of disagreement Gus clarified, "A waitress at Tom Blair's had hired us to find out if her boyfriend was cheating."

Shawn rolled his eyes, "Marie's problems deserved our full attention Gus," Shawn scolded, "And we felt obligated for…moral reasons not to take the case 'The Boulder' offered us."

"'Moral Reasons'?" Lassie asked.

Shawn nodded.

"He told us he was looking for Julian because Julian owed him money," Gus explained, "And then he showed us his baseball bat," Gus shuddered.

"I'm pretty sure Timothy Ford and Julian Wyatt are part of that string of disappearances Carlton," Juliet said thoughtfully, turning to her partner.

Lassiter nodded, "They are. Actually, they were the first two to go missing. But that was over a month and a half ago," he mused.

Gus shrugged. "I guess they got tired of waiting for results," Shawn grinned and the two fist bumped.

Juliet rolled her eyes and walked away as Lassiter growled, lunging after the two. Shawn and Gus let out girlish screams and ran to the Blueberry, locking themselves in.

"Move! Move, move!" Shawn screamed as Gus slammed the car into reverse and skidded out of the parking lot.

**Later (And a safe distance from Lassiter):**

Shawn was legitimately freaked out. And judging by the slight gasp that his best friend had failed to stifle, Gus was to. Sitting in Charles Connell's living room was truly a frightening experience. The police had already notified him of his son's passing, and the elder man admitted that sadly, he had already begun to suspect the worst when he had hired the psychic detectives. But Gus was adamant that they stop by to offer their condolences. Shawn hoped that was code for 'pick up their check'.

Shawn glanced slightly to his right, seeing a stuffed Lion staring at him savagely. Above the man's fire place was a large buck's head, and behind Gus was a snarling wolf. Gus gulped. There were stuffed animals all over the place; and not the cute kind, the creepy kind that had actually once been living.

"You have quite the collection here Mr. Connell," Shawn observed, trying to keep his voice even as a squirrel stared menacingly at him from a shelf. Shawn shifted his chair slightly and about screamed; the thing was so following him with it's eyes.

Mr. Connell gave a soft chuckle, "Yes that I do. Took up hunting when I left the Army Rangers; keeps the skills sharp."

Shawn had already known about the man's military history because of the commendations that were laying next to the squirrel, but he couldn't resist asking, "Is that anything like the Power Rangers?"

Gus elbowed him in the rib, but Mr. Connell appeared to have not heard, as he was slowly shuffling around to behind his desk, "It was the only thing that Ricky and I really agreed on," he opened a drawer and pulled out a picture. He handed it to Gus.

The father and son were considerably younger, dressed in camo and holding up the head of a killed deer. Gus stifled the urge to be sick, and quickly passed the picture off to Shawn. "When I wasn't working I was out hunting, so if Ricky wanted to spend time with me he'd come along. And as he got older I taught him more and more," the father grinned again, nostalgically, "He was one of the most natural shots I'd ever seen."

"He would have followed me into service but he messed up his ankle in a car accident during his junior year," Connell looked out the window, tears forming in the corners of the old man's eyes, "He was being a teenager. There was alcohol involved. I…it drove a wedge between us for a long time. I was disappointed that he wouldn't follow in my footsteps." The man drew a ragged breathe. "We had just started to patch things up. He was calling every other week; stopped by for burgers the day before his trip."

The man grinned as he remembered his son's final visit, "He was really excited about the trip."

Gus frowned, "Was that unusual?"

Connell wiped his eyes and turned back to the detectives, "Ricky loved hunting. About six months ago he went on an expedition to Africa with his best friend and they hunted big game there. He'd hunted every type of game there was successfully. I just don't know what had him so excited about a hunting trip around here. He went on the expedition because he'd become bored with all the hunting options 'round here." the father mused. "Oh, that's them," Mr. Connell shuffled over to a picture on the wall, "He gave me this after the safari." Shawn saw Ricky with four other hunters posing in front of the savannah.

The older man sniffed again, "I'm sorry, I want to be helpful, I just…"he trailed off as his voice betrayed him.

Shawn glanced at Gus and rolled his eyes as his friend started to well up sympathetically.

"Gus," Shawn hissed.

"I'm sorry," his friend blubbered.

Shawn sighed. "Well thank you for your time Mr. Connell." Shawn stood to leave, dragging Gus up with him. He paused, "Who were the other hunters on the trip with Ricky?"

"This weekend? Or the safari?"

Shawn shrugged, "Either. Both." Any lead would do.

"Ricky's best friend Marcus took him on the safari. Marcus is a hunter too and apparently he has a group of friend at work who they went with ."

"Marcus have a last name?" Shawn asked.

"Cruz; oh, and I think Ricky said that Marcus was going on the trip this weekend too." Connell added.

They said goodbye and exited the house.

"So what now?" Gus asked as he composed himself.

Shawn plopped down into the blueberry, "I think we should stop by the department. Look at the files Lassie thinks are connected." Shawn tried to take a sip of his smoothie. Empty. He sighed, "And then we need to refuel."

Gus nodded in agreement about the smoothies. "You think Lassiter is right about the connection?" Gus asked, sounding like he had just seen Hell freeze over. Since when did Shawn trust Lassiter's hunches?

Shawn sighed. It was more like he didn't trust himself. Shawn shrugged, "Anything's possible. Besides, we've seen stranger things." Gus gave him another look. "What! Remember that case with the werewolf? Much stranger than this."

Gus rolled his eyes and shook his head in disagreement, "Since it wasn't actually a werewolf the case wasn't that weird."

Shawn sighed, "How about the one with the arson-urderer?" he asked. Gus shook his head, "Dude come on! We got to make up the name for entirely new type of crime!" he said as he stomped his foot on the floor.

"Shawn! This is a company car!" Gus scolded, "And it's still not weirder."

Shawn crossed his arms across his chest pouting.

"How bout the one with the Nanny Cameras?"

"Now you're just desperate," Gus stated as they drove away.

* * *

_Please review. I promise, it expedites the update process ;)_

_enjoy!_


	13. Chapter 13

"Mr. Spencer, not you too," Vick groaned.

Shawn shrugged, "Chief, I am sensing very strongly that these missing person cases are connected."

Vick hesitated.

Shawn licked his lips and looked her in the eye, "Both your Head Detective and your Head Psychic think there's a connection," He grinned, "If you don't trust Lassie at least trust-"

"Fine Mr. Spencer," she groaned, leaning back in her chair. Usually Lassiter and O'Hara would intercept these crazy claims, but they had headed out on the retreat as soon as the initial paperwork on Ricky Connell's body had been put in. And she'd made the mistake of allowing the older Spencer time off at the same time. Henry had gone fishing, and it had left her here to baby sit his son.

Shawn grinned as he and Gus bounced out of the Chief's office holding the case files. The files weren't allowed to leave the station, but since Juliet was currently on a police retreat the two settled in at her desk. Six files. Five missing people and one dead one.

Thumbing through the initial autopsy report for Ricky Connell confirmed that he had been killed when someone had stabbed a large stick into his chest. In the report their rather off beat coroner emphasized that based on the angle and damage from the wound there was no way the man had simply fallen on it. It was murder. However, the body had been in the water so long-Woody estimated over a week-that all trace evidence was gone, there were no prints on the branch in Ricky's chest or on his person.

Shawn recognized two of the other names from the cases he and Gus had turned away; Julian Wyatt, age 27, had done a stint in jail for possession with the intent to sell. He'd made a deal with the D.A to turn in his boss and had gotten out early; his boss was a very powerful player in 'The Boulder's' crew. And then there was Timothy Ford, a 42 year old conman with an extremely thick file. Shady characters; it wasn't hard to believe that there might be people out there who wanted them dead. But a connection between the two was hard to believe. There was a vast age gap, they lived clear across town from one another…He sighed; maybe Lassie was wrong after all.

He flipped through the new files next. Vicky Queen was a 32 year old stay at home mother of 4. She had two DUI's and there were notes in the file that seemed to imply she was the prime suspect in an unsolved Hit and Run case from 06. Apparently the judge had ruled key evidence inadmissible.

Then there was David Burton, age 34. A mechanic and alleged wife beater. There was a note in the file that said he had recently been evicted from his apartment, so it was possible he had simply skipped town. But his mother was convinced that something horrible had happened; she was, of course, the one who had reported him missing.

The last missing person was Katherine Winslow, a 26 year old nurse. Shawn frowned. That was all that was in her file. No arrest records, no shady history, not even a parking ticket.

Tapping his fingers against the file Shawn waited, with surprising patience, until Gus had finished reading the last file.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think we should pay 'The Boulder' another visit," Gus said when he finished. "Julian was the first one to go missing."

Shawn pursed his lips and bopped his head as if giving it serious consideration, "No can do buddy. We need to look into this one," he said thrusting the Winslow file at his friend. This wasn't like the Hiltonbock case, it would be so boring if it was, and turning the case upside down wouldn't do them any good.

Gus grinned at his friend, "Shawn, do you remember when you guessed that it was the butler who kidnapped Millie Jordan?"

Shawn nodded slowly, not liking where this was going, "Yes I did Gus, and I feel I should remind you that I did so in record time."

Gus's grin stretched wider, "Then I'm guessing you also remember this morning when you said that Ricky Connell was probably just on vacation?"

Shawn rolled his eyes.

"And I'm guessing you also remember when we found his body washed up on the shore." Gus grinned as Shawn shook his head.

"Fine," the psychic said glumly, "We'll follow your lead."

Later:

Shawn had known the second he agreed that this was going to be a bad idea. And now, sitting across from a 500 plus pound drug dealer who vaguely resembled Michael Clarke Duncan, Shawn was sure of it. He glanced angrily at his best friend. Gus swallowed, obviously stifling a scream or the desire to lose his lunch.

"We came by when we realized we may have been a little hasty in dismissing your case," Gus tried, and failed, to sound smooth.

The Boulder growled. A small whimper escaped Gus's throat as he looked to his friend for help.

Shawn shrugged, "Well don't look at me," he turned to the imposing man, "I personally don't think we were hasty at all," he added flippantly. He winced as Gus's foot came down hard on top of his.

The large man growled again, louder this time and made eye contact with a lackey standing behind the duo. Shawn shot to his feet, dragging Gus up with him "You know what," he laughed casually, "We can see ourselves out." They bolted. Screaming.

"Move! Move, move!" Shawn screamed as they ran from the warehouse The Boulder had been in. Although no one was following them, they locked the doors for good measure before the blueberry skidded out of the parking lot.

Elsewhere:

Juliet O'Hara didn't think she'd ever been more grateful to get out of a car. She loved her grumpy socially awkward partner. She really did. But six hours in the car with him, listening to him rant about how Shawn had stolen his case was too much. And if she was honest with herself, with the exception of her partner, the Chief, and Buzz, she didn't really like anyone else at work all that much. Sure she respected them, but they weren't people she would choose to spend her Thursday night through Monday morning with. Unpaid.

Carlton surprised her by grabbing her suitcase along with his own as he continued his rant and dragged the luggage into the gigantic lodge. There was a main foyer, with a fireplace and a check in lobby all of which were about as cliché and tacky as they came. The large entrance hall also housed long picnic tables for the buffet style meals they would be provided; Juliet felt a wry smile spread across her face. The city couldn't even swing for pizza, just a continental buffet. Getting farther into the lodge Juliet grimaced. Besides being ridiculously tacky it also reeked of smoke.

Her partner coughed as his lips curled in distaste. His eyes searched around the room finding the source of the noxious smell. There was a group of hunters sitting at one table, celebratory cigars in mouth. He growled irritably until Juliet put her hand on his arm warning him not to do anything stupid.

The other detectives were lumbering down the hall way they were directed down, and Juliet was glad to see all of them looked equally unhappy with their forced vacation. They were ushered down a long corridor and through a giant set of double doors and Juliet froze.

Bunk beds. Lots of them. She heard the instructor announce happily that in order to enhance their cooperation activities they would be cohabitating as much as possible; even in their sleep. Oh god. She shot Carlton a glance and saw that his face was bright red and he was avoiding looking at her. She and her partner had very strict boundaries; and there was no scenario in which this could end well. And, she swallowed …Her eyes darted around nervously at her mostly male companions. These were her coworkers. They so did not need to see the Knight Rider t-shirt she slept in.

In that moment, Juliet O'Hara would have given anything to be back in the car.

Elsewhere (And on the trail of a proper lead):

The duo enter through the doors of the hospital casually. After Gus's failed lead Shawn had insisted on following his. This was where Katherine Winslow had worked up until her disappearance three weeks prior. With the exception of Ricky Connell, she was the most recent disappearance.

Miraculously, flashing his fake laminated police badge was enough to get them in-the guard at the front desk had heard of Psych. And they were soon sneaking into the nurse's locker.

"Gus, keep an eye out for Patrick Dempsey, he could be anywhere," Shawn whispered, glancing down the narrow rows of lockers to make sure they were alone.

"Grey's Anatomy takes place in Seattle Shawn," Gus rolled his eyes.

Shawn turned to his best friend, horrified, "I cannot do this with you right now," he muttered, scanning the lockers until he found the one with Katherine's name on it.

Shawn grinned; they had left Katherine's locker completely untouched. Shawn set his pineapple smoothie down on the bench before digging in.

Usual items, spare clothes; both civies and work outfits. Couple packs of gum. Make-up. Notebooks. Oh, Shawn felt his face split into a grin, Bingo. Buried at the bottom of Katherine's locker was a digital camera. Shawn started skimming through the pictures stored on it; the earliest were shots from a vacation, dated from over a year ago. He flipped through growing frustrated, pictures of her cat, her and a friend at a Dodgers game, and then-a barbeque. There weren't many of the barbeque; she been too caught up in the actual moments to snap photos. It looked like a friend had stolen her camera as Katherine was in many of the shots.

Shawn froze.

Ricky Connell was at the barbeque. The large burly man was, surprise surprise, wearing camo shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt that said something about Monster Trucks Shawn couldn't make out. Ricky was standing in the back of the shot talking to another man. The other was almost ridiculously tan with curly coal colored hair. Shawn put a hand to his head; the guy looked so familiar. He squeezed his eyes shut tight until the memory came to him. Shawn grinned and skimmed through a few more pictures before he felt satisfied. Then he giggled.

"Gus, this is easily the biggest jack pot ever!"

"What, you found out who the murderer is?" His friend asked excitedly.

"No! Better, I found the first connection between the victims!"

"How is that better?"

Shawn pretended to not hear his friend as he leapt to his feet.

"Look at this," he waved Gus over to the camera and pointed to Ricky.

"Ok, so Katherine and Ricky knew each other. What about the others?" Shawn's grin faltered.

"Well, I'm not sure yet."

Gus rolled his eyes. Of course not; that would be too simple.

"BUT," Shawn added, his grin still wide as he lowered his voice to a whisper dramatically, "That's not all that this picture tells us. Look," he steered his friend's attention to the other man.

"He looks familiar." Gus frowned, trying to remember where he might have known the man from. It wasn't one of the victims.

"This is Marcus Cruz."

"Ricky Connell's best friend?"

"Ricky Connell's best friend." Shawn confirmed, still whispering dramatically. He recognized the man from the safari picture Ricky's father had shown them. Shawn's face split into a giant smile. He had one last reveal. "And that's not all," He told his friend, shaking his head up and down his eyes got big.

Gus rolled his eyes, more then use to his friend's dramatic flair.

Shawn clicked to the next picture, "Look."

"Woah."

"I know!"

"Cruz was dating Winslow!' Gus's voice adopted Shawn's hushed whisper. Shawn grinned a he returned his gaze to the picture a friend had taken of Winslow and Cruz locking lips.

"So Cruz is clearly linked to two of the victims," Gus summarized, his brain working in overdrive. Shawn was unusually quiet next to him.

Gus snapped his fingers; "Winslow and Connell had an affair and Cruz killed them."

Shawn frowned at him quizzically, "Gus, we don't make reckless accusations like that without evidence."

Gus merely glared at his friend. Deep in thought, Shawn shook his head slowly before continuing, "No, I don't think that's quite it buddy. It doesn't explain any of the other disappearances."

Gus shrugged, "You said Winslow was the odd one out. Maybe her disappearance isn't connected to the others."

Shawn shook his head. There was just something he wasn't seeing. It had to do with Cruz. He knew he'd seen the name before. Specifically the name. Not the face. He closed his eyes. Why was he having such a hard time focusing lately? Cruz, Cruz…Shawn eyes shot open.

"Dude. An M, Cruz, an assistant District Attorney was involved in the Vicky Queen hit and run trial." Shawn licked his lips. "We need to make sure it's the same Cruz," thinking on the spot he hit his friend on the arm, "Dial this number," Shawn put his hand to his head as he recalled the contact info listed in the case file, "555-0815." He grabbed the phone from Gus as his friend muttered a disgruntle protest.

Shawn grinned giddily as Marcus Cruz's office answering machine greeted him, stating that Marcus wouldn't be in until Tuesday.

"Marcus is out till Tuesday," he relayed to Gus who frowned in suspicion.

"Personal time?," Gus guessed, " With his girlfriend missing and his best friend dead?" Shawn shook his head; something about it just felt off.

"Are you talking about Katherine?" a voice inquired suspiciously from behind, startling both men so much that Gus-Shawn was positive it was Gus-made a squeaky noise in the back of his throat similar to a small gerbil. They turned around quickly to see a lanky nurse with short spiky red hair staring at them with a frown on her face. Her name tag said Becky.

Shawn recovered quickly, "Yes, my partner and I work for the SBPD I'm Shawn-"

"I know who you are." The nurse said darkly.

Shawn blinked in surprise before recovering, "Well obviously not or you would be much happier to see us."

The nurse didn't smile.

"You were talking about Katherine." She said seriously.

Shawn nodded, "Yes, that's quite right. We are investigating her disappearance."

Becky relaxed slightly, "You mentioned a boyfriend?"

"Yes, the spirits have informed me that she was dating someone named Marvin…Mincus…Marcus! …Cruz?" Shawn divined as he put his hand to his head.

Becky frowned, "The 'spirits' are a little behind the times then. They broke up about three weeks before she disappeared."

Gus scoffed slightly in disbelief, "She and her boyfriend break up and she disappears within the month? That's…suspicious," Gus had trouble believing even Lassiter would miss that.

Becky grimaced in agreement, "I mentioned that fact to the lead detective. But Marcus had a rock solid alibi apparently. He was in court the entire day she disappeared," the nurse shivered, "He was such a creep. You think District Attorney's are all straight laced but he was…" Becky paused, trying to find the words, "You know those people you just feel are bad news?" Becky shrugged and seemed almost guilty, "I mean, he obviously didn't do it but, I didn't blame Katherine when she cheated on him."

The two sleuths exchanged looks; that was a little something they in the private eye game liked to call motive.

"Did Marcus find out?" Gus asked innocently.

Becky nodded, having warmed up to the pair considerably, and judging by the conspiratorial glance she sent around the room, Shawn was beginning to suspect she was the hospitals go-to gossip. "They had a huge fight in the hospital lobby. Marcus threatened to kill the guy she was seeing," Becky shivered again dramatically, "And with all the guns he owns, I bet he could probably do it."

Shawn and Gus nodded with false enthusiasm, eager for more important information. Shawn knew for a fact she hadn't shared any of this with the cops. Lassiter had probably insisted on asking the questions; hadn't listened to her gushing. "I know the guns were part of the reason they broke up," she added in a whisper, "He was out hunting every weekend, rain or shine, with his buddies." Shawn and Gus looked at each other excitedly. They knew where Marcus was now, and he was the one they needed to follow. He glanced at Becky who was not talking so fast that even Shawn couldn't keep up with her. Now all they had to do was find a way out of this one.

Later; MUCH MUCH Later; Psych Office:

"Yahtzee!" Shawn yelled raising his hands over his head like he had scored a touchdown.

Gus rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I know where Marcus is this weekend with his attorney hunting buddies."

"How does that help us?"

"The man is linked to three of our victims Gus. I would call him not only a but THE prime suspect." Shawn explained getting to his feet excitedly.

Gus sensed that whatever Shawn was about to tell him he wasn't going to like.

"So, what? We call Vick and have her send someone to bring him in for questioning?"

Shawn shook his head, "No. Vick wil want hard concrete proof before we have her drag a District Attorney in on his weekend off for questioning. We need to get closer to him so I can get a reading."

Gus scoffed, "So what exactly are we going to do Shawn? Show up in the middle of the woods and ask if we can sit in the trees with them while they execute innocent animals? Get their permission to ask a couple questions?"

Shawn shook his head at Gus's mocking tone. "Marcus Cruz paid for a spot at a lodge this weekend. He's a regular actually. As are four other D.A's. And Ricky Connell. It's a crazy reclusive place. Fairly cheap, but it's been known to host events," Shawn paused as his grin got even wider, "for instance, this weekend it's hosting a Detectives retreat for the Santa Barbara Police Department."

Gus laughed, "Your joking."

Shawn shook his head, "I know! How lucky is that?"

Shawn pulled out his phone, "Chief. It's Shawn Spencer. It looks like Gus and I are going to need in on that police retreat afterall."


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm very excited for this weeks episode! Updates have been a little bit slower with finalslooming, but hopefully you guys can expect another chapter Wed...I could be convinced to update Tuesday if there are a lot of reviews. _

* * *

Chief Vick stared angrily at the psychic in front of her. She still couldn't believe what they had told her; but she didn't seem to have much choice but to go along with their hair brained scheme either.

The sigh she let out sounded more like a growl. "Fine, Mister Spencer. You can go," She waited as the two friends jumped up and down, victoriously, "BUT there are a few conditions," the two groaned dramatically but nodded and listened when she glared at them murderously. "One, you will not inform Detective Lassiter of your suspicions unless there is something concrete to tell him. I don't want a repeat of the Blow Dart Incident of '03," Shawn cocked his head, trying to fathom what that could possibly have entailed, "And two, you will inform Detective O'Hara the second you arrive." Vick seethed.

Shawn grinned, "Chief are you actually ordering us to lie to Lassie?" the mischievous glint in the psychics eyes instantly made Vick regret her words.

She grit her teeth, "Yes," she mustered. If anyone needed a retreat it was her head detective, and she wouldn't have him abandon his vacation without concrete proof.

Shawn turned to Gus excitedly, "This is going to be the best case ever! The two of us. All alone. Behind enemy lines, unable to trust anyone but ourselves."

Gus shook his head, "I don't think this is quiet like that movie Shawn."

Vick's grip on her desk was starting to turn her knuckles white. She was never letting Henry Spencer take a vacation again. "You are not going to be on your own Mr. Spencer. I refer you to my condition number two. You will inform Detective O'Hara as soon as you arrive."

Gus frowned, "Why don't you just do it?" It wasn't like her to trust them-well Shawn-to actually listen to orders.

Chief closed her eyes, "Apparently, the cell service in that area is…non-existent. No one has been able to get through to the lodge." She sighed. This entire thing was a nightmare. Sinking into her chair exhausted she looked to the two private detectives who were just staring at her, "Go," she ordered with a wave of her hand, sending the duo scampering out of her office.

Shawn grinned, "Dude, before we go we need to make a small pit stop." Gus felt the knot under his shoulder tighten-that smile couldn't mean anything good for his health or his wallet.

**Later and Elsewhere:**

Juliet was pretty sure her back was broken.

While technically the junior detective knew that if that assessment of her injuries was accurate she wouldn't be walking around, she definitely felt like her back had been broken. At least all of her ribs were broken.

Trust activities were her new definition of Hell. And trust falls. Lassiter had dropped her. Twice. She winced as she tried to push open the giant wooden doors to the lodge, surprised to see most of the detectives-who had arrived a good 10 minutes before her since she was moving so slowly-congregated in the middle of the lodge. Their tour guide and instructor, Edwin, had been the only one kind enough to help her trudge back to the lodge.

Now Edwin left her side, trying to crane his neck to see around the hoard of significantly taller detectives. The wiry man pushed his thick and narrow glasses back up his nose with a finger before running his hand through his hair; after putting her through the hells' of the day, Juliet wasn't inclined to like the guy, but she had to admit, he had hair that even Shawn would be jealous of.

"Jules!" She heard suddenly, startling her from her thoughts. The mass of detectives seemed to part so that she could see her favorite fake psychic, who was grinning excitedly as he waved at her, a large smoothie in his hand.

"Shawn. What are you doing here?" Juliet asked, moving further way from Edwin and faster then she had all day towards the ball of chaos that had just been unleashed on the lodge. She saw her partner duck quietly into the bunk rooms; no doubt hoping to avoid the psychic and enjoy his reprieve from the man's antics for at least a few more minutes.

"The Chief realized Gus and I would be desperately needed for the campfire sing-along harmonies," he grinned as she pulled him away from the crowd. She cocked her head to one side, not believing him at all. Seeing her expression, Shawn pursed his lips, determined to distract her, "Don't worry Jules, we brought enough smoothies for everyone," he assured her, pointing to the two giant red coolers Gus was struggling to pull up the steps. Shawn took a long sip of his smoothie; ordering from the smoothie stand near the office had been a much needed pit stop before they'd hit the road.

Juliet folded her arms, shifting into her 'I'm not buying it pose' biting back a wince; at the very least all of her ribs were fractured…maybe just bruised. "Shawn," she warned.

Shawn sighed in defeat. It was getting harder and harder to keep up a charade around her. Besides, he was going to do what Vick had instructed; he just hadn't planned on letting her in on it quite this soon. "Ok," his shoulders deflated slightly, "The truth is-"

"Shawn! Shawn Spencer?" Juliet turned in confusion as their guide Edwin came running up to them.

"Edwin?" Shawn asked with a laugh. "How are you doing man?" Shawn added as the two hugged. Juliet glanced between Shawn with Edwin and Gus who was staring at the pair in confusion. Gus shrugged when Juliet caught his eye; he didn't know who Edwin was to Shawn either.

The two men were chattering excitedly. Gus marched over with a practiced casualness that made Juliet smirk. Gus didn't like it when people got too buddy buddy with his best friend. Gus coughed loudly, causing the two men to turn their attention to him.

Shawn lit up instantly, "Oh, right. Gus, this is Edwin Getty. Edwin, Gus."

Edwin laughed, "Ah, the infamous Burton Guster," he clapped Gus's hand excitedly, "I've heard a lot about you." Edwin chuckled again.

Gus laughed too, insincerely, "I've heard absolutely nothing about you."

Edwin seemed unfazed. "Shawn, what are you doing all the way out here?" He seemed to notice Juliet for the first time and paused, "Are you with the department?" Edwin sounded confused, "I thought you couldn't work for them after-"

"Wellll," Juliet frowned as Shawn blatantly cut off Edwin, "I work as a consultant to the department with Gus," Shawn smirked with practiced arrogance, "We own a psychic detective agency. We've closed over fifty cases for the SBPD."

Instead of looking impressed like most did when they heard this information, Edwin simply looked confused, "I don't remember you being a psychic."

Shawn's grin faltered as Juliet's ears perked up.

"Well, Edwin, "Shawn stuttered, almost tripping over his words, "I was obviously, much less comfortable with my gift when I was younger. I was psychic, I just," he grimaced, his gaze flashing quickly to Juliet to gauge her reaction, "was much less open about my psychicness." Shawn winced; that could have been smoother.

Edwin looked unconvinced, "Oh," he said simply before shrugging it off.

"Yeah Shawn, what are you doing up here? You were working a case," Juliet asked, a small smile tugging the corners of her lips. She wasn't entirely convinced that Shawn and Gus hadn't skipped up here on their own just to bother Lassiter.

"Well Jules, we closed the case and Chief invited us to join you for this delightful event," Shawn smiled broadly. He liked Edwin, but he wasn't going to tell Jules about the case unless they were alone; he didn't want to risk being overheard.

"You closed the Connell case already?" The look she gave him told him clearly saying she didn't buy it.

"Yes, Jules, and it turns out he was dead the whole time," Shawn grinned, his hands fisted in his pockets.

Edwin frowned, "Was that a Sixth Sense reference?"

"Shawn, what does The Sixth Sense have to do with the case?" Juliet frowned.

"Absolutely nothing. But," he turned to Edwin excitedly, "As it actually turned out Connell was deeply involved in a ring of elephant thefts."

"Elephant theft? Really," she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips.

"Yep. Like I told you Jules, it's a major problem," Shawn grinned, "Got him killed."

"I see."

Edwin chimed in.

"Shawn, that's so awesome! Hey, if you are out here we need to catch up man. I don't get off work for another hour, but," he turned to Juliet and Gus, "How about you, Gus, and Detective O'Hara join me for drinks in the lodge bar later? Say, in an hour fifteen? We have a lot of catching up to do," Edwin grinned in delight and without waiting for an answer ran off, waving at the group over his shoulder.

Gus stared at his best friend with a sour glare on his face, "Shawn, who was that?"

Hearing the slight edge of jealousy in his best friends voice Shawn sighed, "Gus, don't be a rotten Sour Patch kid. That's Edwin. I just introduced you to him. I worked with him at Disneyland the summer after high school; he worked the Jungle Cruise," the psychic explain with a role of his eyes, as if Gus should just know.

"You worked The Jungle Cruise?" Gus frowned; he thought he had known all of Shawn's crazy odd jobs.

Shawn scoffed, "Pft, no. I worked Space Mountain," he said proudly, before turning to Juliet, significantly more subdued, "Jules, you know you don't have to come to drinks with us," Shawn said, trying, with forced nonchalance, to make the invitation sound as boring as possible.

Juliet grinned, her ribs were feeling significantly better; maybe she had only bruised one or two after all; there was no way she was missing this. The fact that Shawn didn't seem to want her there just made the entire situation all the better.

"No Shawn. It'll be fine," she waved off his fake concern with fake naiveté, "besides, I didn't really have any other plans tonight," which was true; her plans for the evening had consisted of her and the Jane Austen Book Club.

**Back at the SBPD:**

Chief Vick pinched the bridge of her nose, biting back a scream. Never again would she let the Mayor pressure into allowing her detective a retreat, not as part of his election campaign at least. All of her best detectives were off in the middle of the woods, leaving her with a bunch of vice detectives to pick of the slack. McNabb, bless his heart, was the most experienced officer she had in the field. This was an absolute nightmare.

A small part of her took pleasure in knowing that after this stunt, the Mayor might not have another opportunity to strong arm her into something like this. She forced the smile off her lips. She'd been left with a mountain of paperwork with the detectives gone. Which was why she almost didn't pick up the phone when it rang.

She wished she hadn't.

"Vick."

"Why did you send my son on the police retreat?" a very angry Henry Spencer responded, cutting all pleasant formalities as he cut straight to the reason or his call.

Karen bristled. She respected Henry more than anyone knew, but she was the Chief of police and certain levels of respected were demanded from all employees, no matter who they were.

"As an employee of the Santa Barbara Police Department Mr. Spencer goes where I tell him to," Most of the time anyways. Well, sometimes.

The underlying edge in her tone must have gotten through because Henry's response was significantly more subdued.

"Karen, I told you before I left that Shawn shouldn't be put on any cases right now," she could practically see him taking off his dirty ball cap and running a hand across his face as he said this. She smiled.

"Shawn is one of the best detectives this department has-unorthodox tendencies aside-and his services were required Henry. Ultimately, that's my call, not yours," she reminded him, well aware that for Henry, the line between employee and son was still incredibly difficult to differentiate.

Henry's sigh sounded exasperated even through the phone, "Karen, I know that Shawn is…useful. But something is wrong with him. Very very wrong. He shouldn't be in the field right now. He especially shouldn't be off the radar on his own doing God knows what to solve this case."

"Detectives Lassiter and O'Hara are right there. Nothing will happen to him."

"It doesn't matter," Henry shook his head, she wasn't getting it, "I'm cutting my trip short and I'm going up to that lodge place. I'm not letting anyone get hurt because Shawn is reckless and off his game."

The phone line went dead.

Vick sighed as she put the phone back in its cradle and sank deep down into her chair. She never should have hired Henry to come back to work. One Spencer was more than enough.

* * *

_Last chapter I totally forgot to mention that someone from Shawn's past would show up. I was sorta focused on all the Shules headed your way. _

_HInt-theres a lot in the next chapter. :D_

_Review and enjoy!_


	15. Chapter 15

_The Lack of update is largely due to the fact that my computer was with geek Squad ALL week. It was agonizng. _

_But also, reviews aren't what they use to be. I have like, 40 people with this story on story Alert, more people add it every chapter, but I can barely get 3 reviews? That kinda sucks. _

_For those of you that do review, thank you so much for your input and opinions! I absolutely LOVE hearing from you. _

_If this chapter can't bring the review count up I don't know what will. _

* * *

Juliet nearly snorted out her beer. Edwin was quiet the character; she could see why Shawn liked him. He rivaled even Shawn and Gus as a master of 80's trivia. Edwin Getty had all of them laughing, and had for the last half hour as they had made small talk.

Juliet resent Edwin for all of the trust activities he had put her through significantly less now.

She risked a glance at Shawn as the laughter died down. Her impeccably groomed charlatan was happy to see his old friend, there was no doubt, but he was also being unusually fidgety.

Edwin wiped a tear from his eye as he tried to breathe, "And after that particular incident we finally made Shawn cut off that ridiculous mop he called hair." Shawn grinned almost sheepishly.

Juliet quirked an eyebrow towards Shawn; she desperately wanted to see old pictures now.

"Jules, don't give me that," Shawn scolded, "Perfection doesn't just happen. It's learned," his grin widened, "And I am a very quick learner." She couldn't argue there.

Rolling her eyes she shot a look at Gus who nodded in confirmation, yes, he would get her some pictures of Shawn from high school.

"It's actually looking a little lack luster buddy," Edwin said with a concerned frown. Getty's face paled, "Oh, gosh, I know you were worried about premature baldness from your dad but I didn't think-"

"What? No. No no no," Shawn, laughed uncomfortably, "I'm uh, I'm not going bald Eddy," Shawn shook his head and raised a hand self consciously to his head. It was really bad if even Edwin could tell after years apart. Edwin raised an eyebrow, "I'm just having an off day."

Shawn was positive he heard Gus mutter something to the effect of "Off month," but he didn't feel like pursuing that line of conversation.

"Shawn, don't you remember what Izzie and I drilled into your head all summer?" Edwin teased, "There is no excuse not to look your best. Not at Disneyland or anywhere else."

Shawn laughed, "How is your sister doing by the way?" Shawn asked. It had been years since he had thought of Edwin or Izzie or the summer he had spent fresh out of high school working at Disneyland with them, but they had been important to him. They had been there for him in the immediate aftermath of his arrest, and had helped him get back on his feet. Edwin had been like an older brother to him.

Edwin's face fell, "She ah…she died." Shawn felt a knot twist deep in his stomach. Right out of high school, after how things had ended between him and his dad; the two siblings had become like family to him. And Shawn knew that if he hadn't been as scared and broken back then he would have easily fallen for the girl who had manned Space Mountain with him for three months; he and Izzie had bonded over their shared dream of flying the space shuttle.

"Wha…," he felt physically ill, "Edwin, I'm so sorry man. I…" He didn't even have the words, and instead he just put his arm tentatively on his old friends shoulder as Edwin nodded sadly.

"It'll actually be four years next week," Edwin smiled softly at Shawn. The mood at the table was suddenly very somber.

"To Izzie then," Gus offered quietly, raising his glass. Edwin gave Gus an appreciative nod as they tipped their glasses.

Edwin was quiet for a long moment before he spoke again, "She woulda been really impressed with what you're doing Shawn," The man grinned proudly, "We both knew if anyone would find a loophole it'd be you." Getty smacked Shawn on the back happily.

Loophole? Juliet frowned as she watched the exchange intently.

Shawn chuckled, and Juliet leaned forward as she saw his discomfort return. "Not really a loophole," Shawn frowned and waved his hand in practiced nonchalance, "Besides, I couldn't have been a cop." Shawn chuckled as if the idea were beyond absurd.

Edwin frowned, "Shawn, you would have been an amazing cop," he laughed and turned to Juliet, "You should see, he has this trick, use to do it all the time when we went to bar's after work," He glanced at Gus, "You've probably seen it!"

Gus looked alarmed, "What? No, pft, "Gus shook his head and Shawn joined him in disagreeing, "He can only do or say what the spirits tell him," Gus explained as if he was talking to a small child and not someone at least half a decade his senior.

"Yes, the spirits," Shawn nodded in agreement.

Edwin made a face again, "Right. The spirits, " He paused, "Shawn, I really don't remember you being psychic at all," Edwin sounded apologetic, but he turned to Juliet, "But you really should see this if you haven't. I've never seen him get this wrong. Shawn close your eyes," Edwin ordered enthusiastically. Shawn paled but Edwin didn't seem to notice, he was explaining to Juliet, "You should have seen it back in the day. He never walked out of a bar alone," Edwin explained, wiggling his eyebrow suggestively, his words slightly slurred as their drinks started to have their effect. Juliet nodded with false enthusiasm, trying not to let the idea of Shawn with other women all over get to her; it was years ago. The very idea that it would bother her was silly.

"I'm not gonna close my eyes," Shawn rolled them instead. After high school he'd turned his gift into a joke, he'd spited his dad and everything he'd taught him by using his skills to pick up girls. Ok…he still did that-his mind flashed to the day in the diner he'd met Jules-but he nowadays he was more subtle about it.

Edwin started to protest.

"I'd like to see this trick Shawn," Juliet said innocently.

Shawn stared at her for a moment, his mouth open slightly like he couldn't understand what she was thinking at all. His head was cocked slightly and Juliet couldn't push down the flash of memory that hit her of him staring at her in Declan's foyer right after their kiss looking completely lost. The look was momentary, replaced with a large grin so quickly she was almost sure she had imagined the entire thing.

"Fine," Shawn muttered closing his eyes tightly. This was such a bad idea.

Edwin grinned triumphantly, "Ok Shawn. How many hats?"

Shawn sighed and Juliet watched his eyes screw together even tighter, "Detective in the corner has a Chargers hat. The bartender has a green hat with the lodge's logo in his pocket. A father, who is torturing his kids if he thinks this is a good family bonding experience, has a 'World's Greatest Dad' hat. Two hunters at the table on the other side of the room; ones camo, the other is one of those weird ridiculous winter hats that look like mutton chops. And really Edwin, you didn't think I'd hear you pull out that old pair of Mickey ears?" Shawn opened his eyes.

Edwin grinned, pulling the set of ears off his head with a chuckle. Gus rolled his eyes; it had been a long time since he'd been impressed by Shawn's gift. Juliet stared at him silently. When Edwin had issued his challenge she had done a quick count, but she'd completely missed the bartenders hat.

Seeing her frown out of the corner of his eye Shawn added hastily, "All of that was the doing of the spirits," Juliet watched him, her skepticism clearly written on her face, "They like impressing people," Shawn added quietly. It had probably been a bad idea to indulge Edwin with the hat game; but not doing it would have ended just as badly. Jules knew him well enough to know he never missed the chance to show off. If he hadn't, it would have been even more suspicious. He fidgeted. He hoped that was true at least.

Edwin was silent a moment, his posture now definitely the result of the many empty bottles in front of him, "Huh. So…it was always you being psychic?" his words slurred slightly.

Shawn nodded hesitantly; the idea of lying to his old friend wasn't all that appealing, "Yes. Sorry man," he shrugged.

Edwin chuckled and raised a finger to point at Shawn, "You're a tricky-"he slipped from his chair to the floor with a thud.

Juliet gasped as Gus ran to his side. Shawn watched quietly, his lips pursed as he tried to keep from laughing. Edwin had never held his liquor well, even the light stuff.

"He's fine," Gus rolled his eyes, "just passed out."

"I'll get him back to his room," Shawn sighed, moving around the table to help.

"I got him Shawn," Gus said, already propping Edwin up.

Shawn frowned," I can do it Gus."

"I said, I got it Shawn," Gus stated, using his 'there is no room for argument voice'. Shawn ignored it of course.

"Dude, what's the big deal," he moved to take Edwin's other arm but Gus jerked the passed out man out of his reach, his friends eyes flitting briefly to Juliet before returning to Shawn. Shawn of course didn't miss the look. Gus was trying to get him and Juliet alone. Shawn swallowed; last time that had happened had been bad. He'd told her he wasn't over Abigail. Group settings were fine, but being alone with her? He couldn't do it. "Gus," he hissed.

Gus hissed back at him and an incomprehensible whispered argument ensured as Juliet watched. She was both amused and disturbed by their antics. Shawn lost the battle and sighed.

Sitting back down Shawn and Juliet watched as Gus dragged the lanky instructor away, towards the employee living accommodations.

Shawn risked a glance at Juliet, trying to laugh casually. She smiled back at him tightly. Yeah, this was awkward.

"We should probably get back to the room too," Juliet said softly, breaking the silence. She could feel Shawn's eyes were still on her, watching her intently.

"Yeah," Shawn agreed, not making any actual move to do so. She had let her hair down for their night out, and it was cascading down her shoulders, falling in her eyes. He felt his hand twitch at his side wanting to reach out and move it out of her face. He swallowed painfully, but he'd lost any right to a chance at that last week. Yin's imposing black shadow staring up at him from next to the pier flashed quickly through his head and he felt the impulse die. He'd lied to her for the right reason, but that didn't seem to stop the hollow throbbing in his chest every time he looked at her.

Juliet stood up and motioned for him to follow. Shawn did so numbly, face unusually unguarded and Juliet watched the cogs turn in his head as he was lost in thought. He looked pained. She swallowed hard, unsure of what was running through his mind.

"I guess I really shouldn't be surprised that you worked at Disneyland," she said after a minute, determined to get him out of his thoughts.

Shawn grinned reflexively, "One of the best jobs I ever had Jules," His eyes sparkled mischievously, "I got to ride Space Mountain after closing time. Over and Over and Over," he grinned.

Juliet grimaced; that sounded like an easy way to make yourself sick. "I don't really like Space Mountain," Juliet admitted.

Shawn turned to her shocked, "Jules, that's…that's just not possible. Everyone likes Space Mountain."

She shrugged, "Splash Mountain is way better."

Shawn frowned at her, "With the creepy lazy eyed frogs and the singing…" he couldn't even finish, the thought was so unappealing. Not to mention, it completely ruined your hair.

They were moving out of the bar area now. Neither of them felt like pointing out to the other how the backs of their hands were brushing up against each others with every step; if Shawn couldn't really have her he was still going to take any little moment he could get; if Shawn wasn't going to come out and say how he felt Juliet was going to enjoy every little unconscious hint he gave her about the truth.

They walked silently, almost hand in hand for a few minutes, "Shawn, what loophole was Edwin talking about?" Juliet asked thoughtfully.

Shawn stiffened almost imperceptibly next to her. He cleared his throat with a small cough and then chuckled. He'd already told her so many lies…could he ever tell her the truth? Shawn frowned. He was beginning to wonder if he even knew what that was. His mouth felt dry as he tried to speak.

"My dad wanted me to be a cop," Shawn admitted quietly. Juliet smiled softly, that wasn't a surprise at all. "Pretty badly actually. And well, you know what happened," he waved his hand.

Juliet frowned, "No, I don't know," she said slowly.

Shawn turned to her, a look of realization spreading slowly over his face. "Oh, you weren't at the department yet," he scratched his head and looked down to hide how baffled he was, he'd actually forgotten Juliet hadn't been there that first day. He, Shawn Spencer had forgotten. He shifted uncomfortably as the entire Millie Jordan case played out in a flash in his head. He'd made a mistake. Nothing else.

He was silent a long moment before he resumed speaking, "Right after graduation, I kinda borrowed my neighbors car…without telling them," he looked at her sheepishly. Juliet quirked an eyebrow at him in surprise, "There was a girl involved," Shawn waved a hand nonchalantly, Juliet grinned; of course there had been a girl. "And well, my dad arrested me," he turned slightly so he wasn't looking at Juliet. He didn't like admitting that, not one bit. Having a record had never been something that bothered him before, it was just another dent in his and his father's relationship, but with Jules it mattered; she put away criminals, she didn't associate with them; he'd checked, Jules had never even gotten a parking ticket. Suddenly he was thankful for the poorly lit dark hallways; they hid how red his face was.

Juliet felt a sinking sick feeling in her gut. She'd always respected the elder Spencer, she heard talk of how great he was around the department, and working with him had shown her that no one had been exaggerating how sharp he was, if more than a little cold, but to arrest his own son? To arrest Shawn? If Shawn had been arrested and booked then he had a record, which would have made it impossible for him to go to the Police Academy even if he'd wanted to. Working as a consultant was the loophole.

They had arrived outside the door to the Detectives bunk room without even realizing it. And now Shawn wouldn't look at her. She leaned against him slightly, nudging him. He finally looked up and met her eye.

Neither one was sure when they had started holding hands.

"It was a stupid thing to do," he acknowledged quietly.

She nodded slightly, a sympathetic smile on her face. It didn't change anything. Shawn had always been one to bend rules; she was pretty sure his entire career existed in what was at best a very large gray area. "You would have been a good cop Shawn," she assured him quietly.

Shawn chuckled and his eyes danced mischievously, "Are you kidding? I would have been horrible. Absolutely dreadful," he shivered.

She quirked an eyebrow. After seeing his hat trick she didn't quite believe that.

"I can't follow protocol," he said the word disdainfully and scoffed, "And what if they had made me Lassie's partner? The department would have been down two detectives within a week. My body would have washed up on shore and Lassie would be in jail for murder," he grinned playfully. His expression shifted slightly and he almost grimaced, "I don't get along well with cops," he mused quietly, his mind flashing through his many confrontations with both Lassiter and his father.

Juliet frowned, "Shawn," she whispered," I'm a cop," she reminded him, feeling both amused and pained by the look on his face. His brow was furrowed adorably but his eyes were unusually heavy.

She watched as the corner of Shawn's mouth twitched upwards in a small but sincere smile, "Yeah, but, you're you," he explained, his voice dangerously low, as if that explanation made perfect sense.

When had they started leaning towards each other?

"That's true," she whispered, feeling her throat tighten. Her eyes were on his lips. They were barely centimeters apart; all she had to do was lean in just a little tiny bit more. His breathing was ragged and uneven against her face. She slowly glanced up at his eyes and all thoughts of closing the distance between them vanished. He looked so confused. Torn. The fact that he wanted this was clearly written across his face, but he looked positively petrified.

"Jules," he whispered, his voice cracking, "I-we…I can't," he pulled back slightly. She blinked back tears. He turned away from her, raising his hand and running it along his mouth in what she knew was a nervous, pained gesture. He let out a long ragged breathe. "I'm sorry," he said after an agonizing silence in which neither of them trusted their voices to work properly.

"Shawn," Juliet didn't care when her voice cracked. Shawn flinched; this was killing her-he was the one hurting her. He ran a hand over his head, feeling the need to run surge through him, "Shawn, just tell me what's wrong," she sounded almost like she was begging him.

He tried to laugh, to play it off, but the sound that came out of his throat sounded more like a dry sob then anything humorous, "Nothing's wrong Jules," he paused trying to keep himself together, knowing that neither of them had believed him. A joke about an all night Die Hard marathon died on his lips, "I uh, I need to go, get some rest and…all that," he whispered, heading back down the hall.

"Shawn," She called after him, careful to not raise her voice too much given the hour of the night, "Shawn!" he was already down the hall. She sighed. "Your bunk is in here. …Next to mine," she muttered miserably.

* * *

_Angst. Lots of awesome angst. Told you shules was coming. _

_Hopefully reviews will increase. I write much faster when I think people are excited for more!_

_Enjoy and Review!_


	16. Chapter 16

_I figured angsty Shules would get reviews going again. Glad I was right._

_This chapter is dedicated to everyone who is reading this to avoid studying for Finals. (avoid studying even longer by leaving a review!)_

* * *

Juliet played with the edge of the sheet, balling it tightly into her fist and twisting it around her fingers as she stared at the double doors of the bunk room. She glanced at the clock. It was 3 in the morning and Shawn still hadn't come back to the room.

Lassiter shifted on the bunk below hers. Juliet had learned many new things about her partner this weekend; for one, he snored.

Loudly.

Gus was on the top bunk next to her, adding only a slight, breathy snore to the cacophony. She was beginning to suspect snoring was a department mandate. She rolled her eyes, even if she wasn't trying to keep an eye out for Shawn she doubted she would be able to sleep with all the noise. She had been surprised when Gus had climbed up onto the top bunk; Gus didn't strike her as the type to enjoy climbing up into bed, (She didn't either, but apparently the bottom bunk was a 'Head Detective' Privilege). Gus had seen the odd look on her face and had explained that while at summer camp one year Shawn had taken the top bunk only to fall out of it and break his arm. And he had then proceed to do the same thing to his other arm the very next night. Gus remained convinced that Shawn had broken the other one because he'd wanted his arms to match.

Juliet sighed and shifted in the bed, turning away from the door. This was ridiculous. If Shawn wanted to hide then fine. She needed to get some sleep before she was forced to do more absurd trust activities. She shut her eyes tightly, trying, unsuccessfully, to focus on her own breathing. Slowly, she opened one eye, chancing a glance at the clock. It was 3:02. Juliet stifled a groan a turning back towards the door. At this point, what difference would waiting ten more minutes do?

**Meanwhile: Lodge Bar:**

Shawn ran a tired hand through his hair in exhaustion, trying to resist the urge to fall asleep on the table in front of him. He blinked his eyes, trying to fight the intense wave of exhaustion that hit him. He took a sip of the hot coco in front of him, casting a longing look back down the hall towards the detectives bunk room. After running away from Jules it had only taken Shawn about a half second to remember that all of his pineapple smoothies were sequestered in a cooler inside the room. And he certainly couldn't go in there now. Not only would he have to face Jules, something he didn't think he could do even if she was unconscious, but he would be much too tempt to dive into bed and never get out again.

Shawn rubbed his eyes again. These hours were the hardest to get through. He'd stumbled upon his Yin/Yang nightmare avoidance strategy by accident really. Gus had, per the paramedics orders, made him stay awake for 24 hours to make sure he wasn't concussed after the fire and then he'd stayed up all night working a 'is the boyfriend cheating' stake out because Gus wanted to impress the girlfriend, only to be dragged into a full day of chores by his dad as 'payback back for being stupid enough to get caught in that fire' as his dad had put it. So when Shawn's head finally hit his pillow, he got his first nightmare free sleep in nearly a month. Twelve whole hours free of Yin and Yang. So he'd tried it again. Two nights up, then on the third day he'd sleep for twelve hours. And it had worked then too. So here he was, struggling to make it though the second sleepless night in his cycle; without even a pineapple smoothie to keep him company.

He glanced around the completely empty bar before checking his watch; only 3:45. Not too much longer, according to the schedule he'd seen Edwin toting, the detectives' wakeup call was at 7.

**After 7:**

Juliet rubbed her eye groggily. There was no amount of caffeine in the world that would truly be able to wake her up. And even if Edwin was friendly, his voice was more than a little shrill to hear at this hour. Edwin made a Real Genius reference, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Carlton's hand twitch instinctively for his gun. Rolling her eyes, she caught sight of Shawn and Gus, smoothies in hand, a few feet away.

"Alright everyone, after the…trust fall…incident," Edwin's eyes briefly darted to Carlton, whose lip curled in dislike-Juliet smirked- "we've decided to shake things up for today's festivities!" There was a murmur of discontent amongst the detectives; surprises weren't something this group was too fond of. "We are switching partners! So, everyone, if you would find someone you don't usually work with…"

"Dude this sucks worse than those movies about the glittery vampires," Shawn whispered, genuinely disappointed, "We were gonna wipe the floor with these guys," he took an angry sip from his smoothie, his teeth grinding on the straw, cursing his horrible timing. A few weeks ago this would have been a gift from the Pineapple gods, a golden opportunity and excuse to spend time with Juliet but now…well that was out of the picture.

His face lit up suddenly as he glanced in her direction as a brilliant alternative hit him.

He couldn't go with Juliet which meant he was more than available to participate in his second favorite activity; annoying Lassiter until the older man threatened bodily harm.

Shawn's face lit up, "Gus, come on," he motioned for his friend to follow him. "Lassie!" Shawn yelled as he made his way towards the older detective.

Lassiter froze. "Oh sweet Justice no," he murmured quietly. Juliet smirked, deciding to enjoy her partners discomfort instead of focusing on Shawn's rather blatant snub. "O'Hara, you can't do this to me," her partner hissed quietly, his voice rising a pitch in what sounded like a whine. Juliet bit her lip, trying to keep from laughing.

"Carlton, don't you find it at all fitting that you're going to get stuck with Shawn?" he stared at her blankly. She sighed, trying reign in her exasperation, "You dropped me yesterday during trust falls. Twice," she grit her teeth. Her back still hurt damnit.

"You startled me," Carlton whined. Juliet shook her head, she wasn't letting him off that easy, "Please O'Hara," he shot a desperate glance in the direction of the fast approaching psychic, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled for words. She raised an eyebrow and her partner sighed, "If you do this for me you can pull lead on any case you want."

Juliet bit back a smile; that was an apology she could get behind.

Almost.

"3 cases, and I don't have to sit on a towel when I ride in your car anymore."

Damn she drove hard bargain, Carlton grit his teeth.

"You are blackmailing an officer of the law O'Hara," he growled, trying to sound threatening. O'Hara merely cocked an eyebrow at him. She had been immune to his 'scary voice' for years now.

"You started it Carlton," she reminded him, laughter in her voice as she tried not to smile too smugly.

Shawn was feet away, reaching out towards him, "Two, and I will think about the towel."

"The towel is non-negotiable," O'Hara folded her arms across her chest. Shawn was so close.

Damn him.

Damn her.

"Fine," he winced, closing his eyes angrily.

Juliet grinned, resisting the urge to do a fist pump. Any two cases she wanted; that could be diamond smugglers or a government conspiracy or elephant theft. Anything.

"Lassie, Jules," Shawn nodded at them, a large grin on his lips. Juliet surreptitiously took a step forward, blocking the psychic from the head detective as her partner swung around her, grabbing Gus's arm.

"I've got Guster!" Lassiter declared triumphantly as he yanked a stunned Gus away from Shawn. Shawn's eyes shot open wide in panic.

"What? Lassie, you can't just 'call' Gus. The shotgun rule doesn't apply to people," Shawn sounded appalled.

"I can Spencer and I just did," Lassiter's expression was somewhere between a toothy grin and a territorial growl.

Gus managed to leverage his arm free of Lassiter's vice grip and rubbed in gingerly. "Don't I have a say in this?" Gus huffed indignantly.

"No," Lassiter growled, not taking his eye off of Shawn.

"Gus, don't be Pocahontas from Disney's Aladdin," Shawn scoffed, staring at Lassiter.

"Shawn Pocahontas is from Disney's Pocahontas," Gus sounded genuinely appalled.

Frowning, Shawn turned towards his best friend. "What? Then who's the one with the tiger?"

Juliet frowned, forcing down her grogginess as she took in Shawn's appearance; the bags under Shawn's eyes seemed deeper and darker than ever.

"The Princess from Aladdin is Jasmine Shawn," Gus explained with a role of his eyes.

Shawn shook his head, there was no reason his best friend, a full grown man, should know the Disney Princesses by heart, "You know what, I can't do this with you right now." He ran a hand over his face; he was so damn tired he couldn't even make a proper pop culture reference. Negative side effect of his Yin/Yang nightmare avoidance policy duly noted.

"Do what? It's already done," Gus replied snippily. Shawn pursed his lips. "Besides, maybe I want to partner with Lassiter," Gus crossed his arms definitely.

Shawn's eyebrows shot up, "You…You want to…" Shawn laughed, "Gus, come on wha-"

"Would you two just stop it," Lassiter finally hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose, desperately wishing he'd been allowed to bring just one his gun with him. He'd tried, but Vick and O'Hara had personally searched his person, his luggage, and his car before they'd left the precinct. They had been disturbingly thorough, and they had found all six of the guns he'd tried to smuggle past them.

Shawn and Gus were instantly quiet, but Shawn was glaring daggers at his best friend.

"Gus," Shawn said, his voice unusually sharp, "Sidebar." Gus bristled but followed Shawn to a spot a few feet away. "Dude what is the matter with you," Shawn hissed, "Last night you left me alone with Jules and now again you're being all…," Shawn shifted irritably, realizing how crazy he sounded. Gus didn't say anything; he just cocked an eyebrow knowingly, more than willing to let Shawn dig his own grave.

Edwin came up to them then, a large oblivious grin on his face, "Shawn, you and Gus need to partner up! Oh," He noticed Juliet and Lassiter, "So do Detectives Lassiter and O'Hara," he waved them over, "Hmm, since height will probably be a factor in this first activity let's do this: Detective Lassiter, you go with Gus, and Shawn, you go with Detective O'Hara," Edwin smiled brightly. Shawn frowned; Edwin should have had a massive hangover. There was no way it was humanly possible for him to be that perky this early. "Here you guys go," he handed them both large black Velcro straps.

Lassiter stared at it in horror, "Look Getty, I don't know what sort of sick, kinky, perverted thing you think I'm gonna do with Guster-"

"Woah," Shawn's eyebrows shot up as his overactive imagination subjected him to a myriad of unwanted mental pictures.

Edwin looked absolutely mortified, "Detective…it's for a three legged race," he explained his face beat red.

"Oh," Carlton said quietly. Juliet smirked, vacation did not agree with her partner one bit.

Shawn and Gus on the other hand were grinning like idiots, "Dude, a three legged race!" Gus grinned slyly. The duo jumped up and down excitedly. "We are gonna kick more butt then Jackie Chan and Chris Tucker did in all 3 Rush Hour's!" Shawn raised his fist.

Gus frowned, but moved to fist bump his friend anyway, "Not that that's hard," Gus scoffed. They froze; their fists millimeters apart.

"We aren't partners," Shawn remembered suddenly, his voice laced with disappointment, lowering his fist as his lips pursed out in a pout. The other detectives had started to line up, awkwardly pulling on the Velcro strap and discussing strategy.

"Guster!" Lassiter yelled, standing at the starting line, the black strap in his hands. Juliet moved towards the pair, arms folded impatiently.

"I've gotta go," Gus moved towards Lassiter, "I'll see you after we win."

"Wait, what?" Shawn asked, crossing his arms. Shawn laughed, "After who wins?" He took a step towards his best friend, his brow furrowed seriously.

Juliet rolled her eyes; this race was never going to get started.

Gus grinned suavely, thumbing his finger across his nose, "Shawn, we both know who carried our partnership at those Police Department Picnics," Gus explained.

Shawn blinked, "Yes, Gus, we do. I did," Shawn said emphatically.

Gus and Shawn were inches apart now, eyes blazing. "Shawn I practically dragged you across the finish line."

"I remember it differently," Shawn challenged, huffing.

"Shawn, I am a jackal. And a jackal is not just a master of stealth."

Gus's and Shawn's face were inches from each other, their eyes icy, "Oh, it's on," Shawn declared quietly.

"Oh it is definitely on," Gus said, smirking confidently, before he turned and headed back towards Lassiter.

"It's on like a Southwest commercial!" Shawn yelled as he watched Gus retreat. Juliet came to stand next to him, her arms folded across her chest. She was trying very hard not to smile, their shenanigans and Tom-foolery were holding up the entire race after all. "Man can you believe him?" Shawn scoffed, turning to her, sniffing slightly as he ran a hand across his mouth.

Juliet cocked an eyebrow, biting her lip to keep her face from splitting into a large grin, "You finished?" she was pleased her voice came out so professional. Shawn deflated slightly.

"Yeah," he muttered disgruntlely, following after her like a small child as they took their place at the starting line.

Shawn secured the strap tightly between their legs, staring intently down the starting line at Gus, who was staring back at him with equal intensity. "Shared leg first," Shawn said seriously, narrowing his eyes at his best friend.

"Ok," Juliet frowned, amused and disturbed by how seriously he was taking this. She was grateful however; the fact that Shawn's eyes were so focused on his best friend helped keep any distracting thoughts from popping into her head as he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist.

She heard Edwin blow the small whistle that signified the start of the race and they were off, shared leg first.

Shawn's eyes stayed fixed on Gus as they ran. Despite Shawn's apparent lack of focus on the race, they were rapidly pulling out in front. The only other partnership keeping up was Lassiter and Gus, who were maybe a half step behind them. Shawn's grip on her hip tightened and his lip curled. He tried to up the pace, but it took them out of sync and they stumbled.

Gus grinned and gave the smallest wave of his hand as he and Lassiter passed them. Shawn growled, and the next thing Juliet knew, both of her feet were off the ground, and Shawn was literally carrying her towards the finish line; her half of their 'shared' leg millimeters off the ground. The scary thing was, it was actually working and they were gaining ground.

Gus turned and looked at them, a look of horror spreading across his face, "Shawn! You can't do that!" He yelled at his incorrigible best friend, "You'll be disqualified!"

"Gus, don't be a-"Shawn's quip was lost to a wheeze.

"Shawn put me down!" Juliet growled. Shawn ignored her.

They were neck and neck now. Gus reached out his free arm to shove Shawn. Shawn retaliated, thumping Gus hard on the arm.

"What…the hell…are you two…doing?" Lassiter wheezed.

They were all so caught up in the race that none of them noticed the giant divot in the ground until it was too late. In fact, Shawn didn't notice it at all-or if he did he didn't let it affect him at all.

He just kept running, carrying Juliet, even as Gus and Lassiter went down with a cry of pain.

"My coccyx!" Gus screamed as he writhed on the ground.

* * *

_I haveta say, this was one of the funnest chapters to write! I hope you all enjoyed it. Writing Jules and Lassie together was surprisingly fun. _

_There's just so much to be excited about right now!_

_1) 2 back to back all new episodes this week! Holy cow! 2) The Yin/Yang conclusion in jsut over a week!( ok, that also makes me panic, cause I have a LOT of my own Yin/Yang case to write and I want to have that started before the actual episode airs and all speculation just becomes silly and comparatively lame) 3) After I finish the Yin/Yang case and Act 3 of this story I have another fic idea that has taken seed in my brain and won't get out and I'm super excited to start that over the hiatus! Assuming people are interested I will reveal the story summary in an upcomign authors note. _

_4) The next few chapters are super amazing._

_I get lots of reviews and I can give you all another chapter super soon!_

_Enjoy and Review!_


	17. Chapter 17

_More Finals week avoidance. Keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the updates! Thank you for all the feedback guys!_

* * *

"Yes!" Shawn screamed as he finally set Juliet back on the ground. Forgetting that they were still connected by the Velcro strap, Shawn started to jump up and down. "Jules, we did it, we won!" Shawn frowned, breathless, "Wait, what exactly did we win?"

Juliet grit her teeth, shaking her head slightly. Worried about her partner, she glanced over her shoulder. Most of the department was already congregated around Gus and Carlton.

"Actually Shawn, you didn't win," Edwin said apologetically as he brushed past them with a first aid kit.

"What?" Shawn was still breathing heavily, hands on knees as he struggled to calm himself.

"You carried your partner across the finish line, you're disqualified," Edwin shrugged as he headed towards the duo on the ground.

"Man," Shawn stomped his foot. Only then did he seem to realize Gus was on the ground, "Oh my god," he murmured, moving towards his friend, causing both of them to stumble.

Juliet stumbled into Shawn's chest. Buried there, Juliet smiled against his shoulder; she could hear his heart rate accelerating. She pulled back slightly, feeling her cheeks flush. Her strategy of pretending their almost kiss last night wasn't working too well.

Shawn cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Shared leg first?" he gestured towards their down partners.

"Or, we could take off the Velcro Shawn," She reminded him with a small smile; he could be so hair brained sometimes.

"Right," Shawn nodded and complied, bending down to undo the strap. His hand brushed against her leg, lightly, so lightly she was inclined to believe it was a completely innocent move on his part, and she swallowed hard biting back a gasp. She didn't look at him when he came back up, strap in hand. He wanted this. She wanted this. This entire teen angst dance they were doing was getting ridiculous. She took a deep breath and strode over to her partner purposefully; she would focus on him, on anything and everything that wasn't Shawn.

"Your coccyx is fine Gus," Edwin assured Gus as he helped pull him into sitting position. Gus winced. "Your ankle however…both of your ankles actually," he continued, looking between the men, Lassiter was rubbing his, grimacing, and Gus's was still in the divot, bent rather awkwardly.

"I'm gonna need an X-Ray, an MRI, an nMRI, and Vicodin," Gus ordered, wincing as he pulled his ankle from the hole. He glared up at his best friend. "This is all your fault Shawn," he accused angrily as two other detectives helped him to his feet.

Shawn rolled his eyes as he joined his best friend, taking one of the detective's spots and some of Gus's weight.

"I'm pretty sure it's just sprained," Edwin placated.

"Are you a doctor!" Gus challenged, the pain in his ankle making him hostile.

"Oh boy," Shawn muttered; Gus shouldn't have gone there.

"Am I a doctor?" Edwin repeated, moving around to face Gus, "I am a certified on sight medic. I served for 5 years at Disneyland. Do you have any idea how dangerous those teacups are? Do you!"

Gus blinked in surprise, completely taken aback as Shawn smirked; he'd heard that speech before.

Juliet rolled her eyes and glanced at her partner who had made it to his feet on his own. He wasn't putting any weight on the ankle that he gone into the hole though, "Carlton, are you ok?"

"I'm fine O'Hara," her partner chuckled and tried to take a step. He stumbled and growled, "Damnit Spencer, I'm gonna kill you."

"Ok, how is your injury possibly my fault Lassie?" Shawn rolled his eyes.

Juliet sighed, "Come on Carlton, let's just get you inside." She maneuvered herself around to her partner, taking his weight on her as they limped inside.

By the time Juliet got Carlton inside Gus was already sprawled out on a sofa. He winced as Edwin touched a sensitive spot on his ankle.

Her partner rolled his eyes as she settled him into a chair, "Man up Guster," Carlton sounded offended.

Gus glared at Lassiter as Edwin moved to inspect her partner. "I have a torn meniscus, a torn ACL, a dislocated patella, and I'm pretty sure I broke my pinky toe," Gus said indignantly.

Shawn rolled his eyes, "Gus, you sprained your ankle," he gestured to the injured appendage, which Edwin had wrapped with gauze.

"OW! What the-!" Lassie shouted as Edwin touched his ankle. Lassiter glared angrily at the man, his nostrils flaring.

Edwin backed away slowly, "Right well…both of you guys sprained your ankles. You definitely are going to have to stay off them for a little while," his face fell in disappointment, "You'll have to miss the woodland scavenger hunt." He looked absolutely devastated by the thought.

Lassiter settled back into the chair, "Darn," he muttered, lifting his injured foot up onto an ottoman.

_Lunch:_

Shawn added one last scoop of questionable looking mash potatoes to the side of his volcano. His plate was piled a foot high with food. Fearing the structural instability of the broccoli forest he had constructed at the base of the mash potato volcano, he walked slowly back to the table, carefully keeping the tray level as he went.

Juliet looked at him oddly, unsure if she should be impressed or disturbed by the level of craftsmanship his plate displayed. Shawn never did anything halfway, and that included playing with his food. He set the plate down next to Gus, whose foot was propped up on a throw pillow, and grinned as he stared at his masterpiece.

"Jules, allow me to present Mount-," His words trailed off as he caught sight of a small group of camo clad men huddled in a corner, passionately discussing whatever was on the charts in front of them. Marcus Cruz was among them. "Would you-would you excuse me for just a minute," Shawn excused himself absentmindedly, sauntering over to the table as if he had ever right to be there.

"Gentlemen, hello," they had noticed his approach too late and were now shifting anxiously, attempting to cover the chart in front of them surreptitiously, using their elbows and hands to obscure important information-it looked like a topographical map of the area. It had three circles drawn onto it; a small green one closest to camp, a larger yellow one further into the forest, and a medium sized red one near the edge of the map. Pretending not to notice their discomfort Shawn continued, "My name is Shawn Spencer, I am the Head Psychic for the SBPD."

"We know who you are Mr. Spencer," one man assured him with a cordial smile. "You've actually made all of our jobs much easier over the last few years."

Shawn raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "I didn't know Bonaventure had taken my design for a pillow that combs your hair while you sleep public," he mused.

The man laughed politely, as if he had any idea what the eccentric psychic was talking about, "No, Mr. Spencer, I'm talking about your work with the SBPD. You see, all of us," he gestured to the group, "Work for the DA's office. Your impressive arrest record has helped yield an equally impressive conviction record."

Shawn grinned, momentarily forgetting the bags under his eyes and his exhaustion, allowing the man to stroke his ego. "Well, what can I say-uh," he frowned realizing the man hadn't introduced himself.

"I am Ivan Banks, this is Marcus Cruz, behind him are…" Shawn barely registered the remaining names as he shook their hands. It was always nice when suspects were cooperative.

Across the Dining Hall:

"Gus…what is Shawn up to?" Juliet questioned suspiciously as she watched Shawn's exchange with the group of hunters surreptitiously.

Gus stopped inhaling the mashed potato mountain with a frown. "He hasn't told you?" Right of course, he hadn't. This was Shawn he was talking about. Gus rolled his eyes.

"Told me what Gus?" Juliet leaned across the table. She had a bad feeling she knew what it was Shawn had neglected to tell her-there was no way the Chief would have let Shawn come on this retreat just for fun-but she hadn't pushed it like she should have. There had been a lot of …distractions.

Gus sighed and groaned, he didn't want to be caught in the middle of this; with his ankle it wasn't like he was going to get to investigate anyways. "The case we were working…it may not be as closed as Shawn said it was," Gus admitted quietly.

Juliet suppressed a groan. That was exactly what she'd thought-and feared.

"Chief let us come out here to investigate Marcus Cruz-he's a District Attorney that can be linked to two of the disappearance's and he was Ricky Connell's best friend," Gus hesitated, "She wanted us to keep the investigation from Lassiter," Gus glanced over to another table where Lassiter was sitting, his foot propped up. Lassiter was explaining something to Edwin; Edwin's face was pale…and he looked a little sick. Though Gus couldn't hear, he could see Lassiter's lips moving; it looked like he was saying something about squirrels-Lassiter used his fingers to gesture like a gun. That man needed help, "She thinks he needs this vacation…badly," Gus finished quietly.

Juliet rolled her eyes-this had turned into quite the vacation. She redirected her attention to the hunters who were chatting amicably with Shawn, most of them looked familiar. "Gus…all of those guys work for the District Attorney's office; I think most of them are prosecutors." She frowned, if Shawn was essentially working undercover-or at least was here under false pretenses-to investigate the cities prosecutors then the Connell case was much bigger than anyone had imagined. Anytime public offices started pointing fingers at each other things got messy; no wonder Chief had wanted to keep the investigation quiet.

Shawn waved at the lawyers cheerfully before heading back towards her and Gus. Juliet watched him closely. She had never watched him before-not like this, like a culprit, like someone who was hiding something. His hands were tapping out a rhythm on his thighs as he walked, his mouth was drawn into a thin line; she could literally see the cogs turning in his head. He was planning something. Something she was all but guaranteed to dislike. It would be stupid, risky, most likely illegal, and ultimately…it would lead them right to all the answers.

She glanced over at Gus, like her partner, the pharmaceutical salesman was going to be out of commission for at least the rest of the day. Meaning Shawn would want to investigate all on his own. Her face paled; last time he'd done that he'd been shot and abducted. No, he couldn't investigate on his own. But nobody stopped Shawn from doing something if his mind was set on it.

Shawn sighed happily as he sat down before looking at his plate; his expression changing instantly, "Gus, you ate half of my potato volcano," he spun the plate around and gasped, "And the pineapple beach!" he sounded offended.

Gus shrugged, "Get me a plate next time."

The duo's bickering faded as Juliet contemplated her options. On one hand, if she went with him, she'd finally get to see his process; maybe understand just how he always managed to be one step ahead of her and Lassiter without any psychic abilities. On the other hand, Shawn had a tendency to put himself in harm's way; her finger twitched, longing for her service weapon. Unlike him she didn't enjoy going into things unarmed, just hoping she could talk her way out of whatever trouble she found.

"Fine, but I'm going to get myself another smoothie!" Shawn hissed just as Edwin clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Time for the scavenger hunt!" Everyone but Shawn focused their full attention on Edwin. Shawn's eyes however, were following the group of hunters as they slowly slunk out of the dining room. Juliet watched Shawn cautiously, hoping to get some idea of what he was planning.

Outside the Lodge:

Shawn slowly followed the mass of detectives out of the lodge, not paying attention to Edwin's instructions; silently taking the offered compass-not that he needed it…or knew how to use it for that matter. His gaze was trained steadily on the attorneys and hunters who looked to be heading back out; their absurdly large hunting rifles slung casually over their shoulders. His brow furrowed, eyes drawn tight together as he watched them pull Edwin aside.

Their conversation was hushed and angry. Ivan, who at lunch Shawn had gathered was the groups leader, gestured towards a beat up shack with the words 'Employees Only' written on it. A large chain and lock were wrapped around the door. He'd have to convince Gus to hobble out to it and crack it for him later. Edwin calmed the irritated man, gesturing for them to hold on, just a moment. Edwin left and resumed instructing the detectives.

None of this sat well with him. Shawn felt a painful gnawing in his gut, and it was telling him that something was very very wrong out here in a very very bad way. He hated getting this feeling; mainly because it usually ended up being right.

He glanced down at the map he'd been handed and frowned again. For obvious reasons they were being sent away from what was labeled as the hunting grounds to the West. They were scavenging East of the lodge. But the maps he'd seen Cruz, Ivan , and the others pouring over had been marked up North of the cabin. What was North of the cabin if not prime hunting grounds?

His fist tightened anxiously around the compass; unable to pinpoint the underlying source of his fear, of the uneasiness he felt was making his anxiety worse and making his palms sweat. The pieces were there, they just weren't fitting. What was he not seeing?

Juliet nudged him suddenly and a grin spread across his face instantly as he tried to mask his fear.

"Shawn?" she sounded concerned, and if Shawn hadn't been so dead tired, he would have realized she also sounded a little suspicious. "Where does it say to go?" she gestured to the map.

Right. This was a partner activity. He spared a last longing glance at the hunters who were now following Edwin back towards the shed. Edwin pulled out his key.

Shawn needed to get in there. And he needed to find out what was North of the lodge.

"Shawn?" Juliet was more forceful this time.

"Right, sorry Jules," Shawn glanced back at the map. "I think we go this way," he said, pointing east, towards where all the other pairs were disappearing into the woods.

Shawn sighed as he led Juliet into the forest. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she pulled herself over a fallen tree. He wouldn't bring her with him; he had a horrible feeling in his gut about that group and he refused to put Jules in danger-not again. He'd have to slip away. He slowed his pace slightly, allowing the distance between them to grow until finally he slipped away altogether.

* * *

_Not much to say, other then that (and I know I've been saying this for updates but hey its slowly become true) The next few chapters are Shulesy to the max. _

_And since this chap. isn't the most super excitign one ever, I thought I would give yall the summary of my next planned fic. It isn't going to exist in the universe of this fic. It will just take place post Yang 3 in 2d. _

_Summary:_

_Its been 5 years since they closed the book on the Yin/Yang killers. Four since Shawn left. Three since Carlton Lassiter was made Chief. Two since Gus got engaged. And one year since another sociopath claimed his first victim. And with Shawn back in town for Gus's wedding everything was about to change yet again._


	18. Chapter 18

_The chapter where it all starts to come together...Enjoy!_

* * *

As Shawn ventured further North, towards the circles marked on the hunters map he was careful to avoid stepping on twigs, crunchy leaves, anything that could potentially give away his position. Just because the hunters had gone West to go hunting didn't mean they would stay there.

He paused as he passed a tree that had two large branches forking out of the trunk. His eyes fluttered shut, pulling the image of the hunters map into his mind. This was a marker on the map, this marked the start of the green circle, it was the closest of the three circles but still miles from the lodge. How long had he been walking?

Something snapped behind him and he froze. He wasn't alone. Shawn spun around, lashing out at his follower only to end up on his back on the forest floor, gasping, Juliet's foot on his sternum.

"Jules?" he wheezed. How had she gotten here?

"Shawn what the hell were you doing?" she hissed, removing her foot and helping him to his feet.

"I was…I…" he frowned, "What are you doing here?" he challenged, managing to find his voice.

"I followed you," she replied indignantly, angry he'd tried to sneak off, "And why are we whispering?"

Shawn blinked and tried to grin casually, "I'm not whispering, are you whispering?" She cocked an eyebrow at him, "Huh."

"Shawn."

"I'm glad you found me Jules, I guess I kind of wandered off. Trees tend to look the same to me, with all the green…and the …brown…," he shrugged apologetically. This was bad. She couldn't be here. He needed to investigate and then come to her with information. He didn't know what was out here, but he hadn't wanted her to be a part of the investigation for more than one reason.

"Gus told me you two are here to investigate," Juliet didn't feel like plowing through his nonsensical ramblings to get to the truth. She crossed her arms and leveled him with a no nonsense glare.

Shawn sighed dramatically, "Man," he stomped his foot in irritation. Gus had been so not helpful during this case. He turned his attention back to Juliet; he didn't have the energy to fake being psychic and he didn't really want to.

Reluctantly he brought his head to the side of his head, "I am sensing that there is something out here that is valuable to our investigation. The spirits led me here Jules," he sounded almost apologetic.

Juliet sighed, "Right. The 'spirits'," she muttered. "Okay," playing along would at least move the investigation along, "What are the spirits telling you?"

Shawn shook his head, "They aren't being particularly cooperative today," he pursed his lips, "All I know is that there is something important out here."

Juliet shook her head. That was a particularly unhelpful 'psychic' hint. There was no way he conducted all of his investigations on leads that…vague. Was there?

Shawn pointed in the direction he'd been walking, "Something drew me out here. I don't know what it is. Just that it is very important to the investigation," he was still whispering.

Juliet nodded slowly, folding her arms across her chest as Shawn continued trekking, "Right, the Connell case. Shawn, what exactly have you found out?"

"Connell's best friend and hunting buddy is Marcus Cruz, one of the assistant District Attorney's for Santa Barbara. Cruz dated Katherine Winslow until she cheated on him. And Cruz happens to be one of the attorney's who worked another of your missing person cases- Vicky Queen's hit and run trial," Shawn explained, still keeping his voice unusually low as he attempted to do some of his best nutshelling.

"So Cruz is our guy?"

Shawn was silent a long moment as they continued to fight their way through the underbrush. His stomach flipped and he grit his teeth as they passed an abnormal looking rock; it was another landmark. It meant they were at the edge of the yellow circle.

"That's what I thought too Jules," He said quietly. He turned to her, looking anxious, "But then I found out who all of Cruz's hunting buddies are," his tongue darted out nervously across his lips. "And each one of them worked a trial involving one of the missing people."

Juliet froze. "Shawn…what exactly are you saying?"

Shawn shrugged, "I really don't kn-"

He was cut off by the sound of a far off gunshot. He felt Juliet stiffen besides him and knew instantly that she had the same bad feeling in her gut that he did.

"That didn't come from the West," she said softly, looking further North, towards where the gunshot had sounded. And it was dangerously close. Her eyes darted around their surroundings. They were in a particularly sparse chunk of forest. If hunters were nearby then they needed cover and probably to get out of the line of fire; once there. "Shawn follow me," she motioned for him to crouch low to the ground as she guided them towards a denser patch of forest.

Shawn's eyes quickly surveyed their surroundings as the horrible gnawing in his gut reached a critical point, becoming almost physically painful. It wasn't just the gunshot. Another one sounded; Shawn knew it wasn't just his imagination that it sounded closer. Poachers? Probably not. More than likely it was Cruz and his buddies. But what did hunting in an illegal area have to do with anything? No, it wasn't just the gunshots that were making his stomach churn.

Something caught his eye that caused him to stop in his tracks. "Jules," he whispered quietly. Freshly disturbed dirt. Someone had been digging a few feet away. The dimensions looked like that of a grave.

"Ssshhh, come on Shawn," Jules grabbed his arm and tugged him, forcing him towards a large thick tree that looked climbable.

Shawn stumbled towards her and his foot kicked a large piece of underbrush, jolting it aside.

Juliet's face went pale. "Oh god," she whispered.

Shawn leaned down, inhaling deeply as he stared at the bloody dead hand that he'd inadvertently uncovered. He moved another piece of brush silently, revealing the once beautiful face of Katherine Winslow. Shawn scanned the body quickly, bullet right between the eyes was most likely the cause of death. Her right hand was covered in blood and clutched in her left was a chunk of camouflage covered fabric. Shawn felt his stomach flip again. He was pretty sure they'd just found Ricky Connell's killer. But who had killed Connell's killer? He glanced up sharply as a large crackling and snapping of branches started on the other side of the clearing they had just left.

Ivan Banks emerged from the trees, rifle slung casually over his shoulder. He removed his hunting cap and ran the back of his arm across his forehead, wiping sweat and dirt from his face.

Shawn pulled Juliet down next to him. They were out of sight, hidden behind bushes and shrubbery. At least for now. His eyes darted nervously to the patches of disturbed dirt. Unless Ivan came towards that they were fine.

"How you doing back there?" Ivan called over his shoulder.

Marcus Cruz emerged from the bushes with another hunter. They were carrying a large balding man between them, Cruz by the feet, the other, was carrying the man under the armpits. The man in their arms had been shot in the chest and was staring lifelessly at nothing.

The pieces fell into place quickly as Shawn resisted the urge to puke.

Shawn put his hand on Juliet's knee, able to feel her shake from a mix of fury and fear. They were out here, unarmed with a group of true sociopaths.

"That's David Burton," Shawn whispered quietly, pointing at the dead man the hunters were now setting down on the grass. Juliet nodded; she recognized him from the picture in his file.

"Geez, at least close his eyes man," Cruz muttered, moving around to Burton's face, shutting Burton's lifeless glassy eyes before turning away quickly, "He's been staring at me for the last ten minutes."

"I hope this isn't making you uncomfortable Marcus?" Ivan asked, polishing the barrel of his rifle with a practiced casualness.

Cruz shook his head, "No. No, it's just…do you really think we should be doing this this weekend?" Cruz bit his lip. He shifted anxiously, "Every detective in the city is out here."

Ivan shook his head calmly, "And we're regulars at this establishment. And besides Marcus, we're the good guys." He grinned and patted Marcus's arm reassuringly. "We've been careful. We're fine."

Shawn was positive that he and Jules were both not breathing. They were so engrossed in what they were hearing that even with Shawn's perfect memory, no matter how many times he played back the moment, he couldn't remember which one of them it was that had shifted, snapping a branch and giving away their position. But, he supposed, it didn't really matter.

Either way all of the hunters were suddenly looking right at their hiding place. Their guns were trained on them. There was no use pretending they weren't there. The hunters knew what they had heard, and unless a bunny wanted to choose that moment to pop out of the nearby underbrush, they'd been made.

"Jules, run," he whispered, pulling her to her feet as he shoved her in front of him. The bullets started to whiz past them as Ivan started screaming.

_'Never run in a straight line if you are being chased kid' _His dads voice reminded him.

"Jules, this way!" he grabbed her again, pushing her to their right, just as a bullet hit the tree they'd been running towards, causing the bark to explode like shrapnel. Bullets moved straight, thankfully they didn't have to. "Weeve!" he instructed her in between pants, keeping his hand in hers, forcing her to move and stutter step with him as they went deeper into the forest, using the fallen trees and rocks for cover. As they jumped over another rock Shawn saw another land mark. They had entered the red circle on the hunters map. The sound of rushing water suddenly drowned out the pounding of Shawn's heart in his ears. It also drowned out Ivan and the other hunters yelling.

Shawn grit his teeth as he willed his breathing to calm. The map fluttered briefly in his mind and he grinned. He knew where they were. "This way," he whispered to Juliet who nodded, breathing just as heavily as he was. The rushing sound of water got louder.

The screaming behind them resumed and he knew that Ivan and the others weren't far behind them. Both of them put their hands above their heads for cover as more trees exploded from the force of the hunting rifles bullets.

Shawn again grabbed Jules's hand, yanking her hard to the right, out of the line of sight. They kept running towards the sound of roaring water until they reached the edge of the cliff. Shawn gasped as he stared straight down at the raging waters below. "Wow," he gasped, "This waterfall is way higher than I thought it would be," glancing around for alternative ways down he saw another scrap of camouflage fabric hanging off of a branch.

"This is your plan?" Juliet wheezed, glancing fearfully over her shoulder. "Jumping?"

Shawn forced a grin, "Why not? It always works in the movies," he quipped, hoping he sounded more confident in the plan then he felt.

"There they are!" Cruz screamed, leveling his gun at them.

Shawn felt Juliet's grip on his hand tighten. They leapt just as a gunshot sounded.

Shawn was pretty sure he heard Juliet scream, but before he could be sure he hit the water with a smack and all he saw was black as he sunk into the white of the rapids.

* * *

_My goal at this point is to start my version of the Yin/Yang thing before the episode airs. Which obviously means updating quickly! Which will totally happen if reviews happen :D. _

_And I'm hoping reviews happen lol. This chapter should have SOMETHING in it to get you guys talking._

_Enjoy and reivew! And Happy Holidays!_


	19. Chapter 19

_So hears the deal. Obviously my version of the Yin/Yang episode won't be up or finished before the episode. I really tried (seriously, I think overall I've updated at a really generous speed)_

_So...will people still read this if I continue and write part 3? Or should I call it quits?_

* * *

It was so deep. So dark. The light was so far away. Shawn stared at the distance light, disoriented but determined not to go towards it- he wanted to live thank you very much-but then he realized he couldn't breathe. And then he saw the sand below him and everything that had happened flashed through his head and he realized it was probably a dumb idea to avoid the light. Pushing off the riverbed as hard as he could he broke through the surface of the water gasping.

"Jules!" he screamed, fighting the waves and rapid current as best he could. "Juliet!" he swore to himself. He had let go of her hand, he had led her out to the middle of nowhere with a group of sociopaths, and then he'd let go of her hand. Damn it. "Juliet!" He screamed, grabbing hold of an exposed rock, clinging at the slick surface, scanning the water for any sign of her. No no no. It couldn't be. She couldn't be. A lump grew in his throat and he forced it down as he screamed for her again.

"Shawn!"

He spun rapidly towards the cry, and watched as Juliet was again swallowed by a wave.

"Juliet!" he reached out towards, her, pushing off against the rock to gain extra momentum against the current. He forced his way towards her, ignoring the pain that shot through him as the rolling waves slammed him against another rock.

Why was the water turning red?

"Juliet!" He coughed as water splashed into his mouth, his fingers just skimming the hem of her shirt before a wave forced him away.

Another wave swallowed her and Shawn grit his teeth as he forced his way towards her. As she emerged from the wave he realized in horror that her eyes were closed. Another wave pushed her under.

Unconscious people can't hold their breath. Shawn's stomach flipped.

Another wave beat Shawn into a rock. He groaned and gripped the rock tightly as he felt a current try to sweep him under.

Juliet's limp body flailed in the current. She was headed straight for a jagged rock bed. Shawn realized with sickening clarity that he wouldn't make it over to her in time. Not by fighting the current.

Not by fighting it. Without thinking he released his grip on the rock, letting the strong undercurrent grab him, pulling at him, like he'd always imagined the monster under his bed would, whipping him violently through the water. The lack of control was terrifying, but it was working. He was almost there.

He reached his hand out, and grabbed hold of Juliet's arm tightly, refusing to let her go. He pulled her tight against him, forcing their heads above the waves.

"Juliet!" he yelled her name, relieved he had her, terrified they still wouldn't make it, hoping she would respond. He felt her stir against him, her hands tensing and gripping his jacket as she slowly came to, still completely disoriented; like him, she probably had a concussion. Shawn flailed, looking around as he tried to fight the current, looking for something to grab, to stop their rapid trajectory towards the jagged rocks. A dead tree hung low above the river, a branch sticking out a few feet above the water.

He glanced at the rocks again. That branch was their only hope, the only thing between them and the rocks. He reached his right arm out high above his head as his other tightened its grip around Juliet's waist. His fingers wrapped around it tightly, and he felt the current below him pull at his legs, trying desperately to keep him. Juliet started slipping from his grip.

"Jules! Grab on!" he jostled her slightly, trying to wake her from her haze. She nodded, lids still half closed, and grabbed at the branch. Shawn put his other hand on the branch, and like Juliet pulled himself from the water and onto the fallen tree.

It was only then that he realized why the water was turning red. The outside of Juliet's hip was a bright red, the edge of her jeans ripped open.

She winced as she moved, trying not to put weight on it as they sidled along the tree and onto the bank of shore. She collapsed, exhausted as soon as her feet were on solid ground.

"Jules, we can't stay here," he whispered quietly, hearing his voice quaver fearfully, as he pulled off his sopping wet jacket and pressed it against her leg. The bullet had only skimmed her leg thankfully, but there was no chance she could walk on it.

She nodded, "I know Shawn," her knuckles were white as they gripped his shirt. She winced and shifted her weight, trying to get to her feet, biting bask a gasp as pain shot through her. Her arm trembled as the massive adrenaline rush ended and the pain started coursing through her. She turned to him slowly, her hair plastered to her face, lips blue and quivering, biting back the tears as best she could, "Help me," she whispered.

Shawn nodded quietly, doing his best to make the sleeves of his jacket into a makeshift tourniquet before he lifted her into his arms. She shivered as she buried her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat, trying to force herself to be calm. She was a cop damnit. But without her gun, miles from where the scavenger hunt was suppose to be, it would be a miracle if someone came and found them. She glanced up at Shawn's face, saw the way his lips were set in a thin determined line, his face completely pale. He was in pain too. And even if he was completely fine there was no way he could carry her all the way back to the lodge.

Shawn shifted his grip, his arm accidentally brushing against her wound and a small hiss escaped from between her lips. His eyes shot down to her instantly, so filled with concern for her that it almost made her cry. "Sorry," he said solemnly, guilt radiating from his gaze. She smiled weakly.

There was no way she was going to be able to walk on her leg, not today. Her eyes darted around the forest edge nervously. And with those sociopaths still out there that fact all but signed her death warrant. She watched Shawn's face as he carried her, his hair matted against his forehead as water ran down his face, dripping onto her. He wouldn't want to leave her and that all but signed his. Her fingers tightened their grip around his shoulders. "Shh, its gonna be ok Jules," he whispered soothingly, thinking she grabbed him harder in pain.

She felt a lump grow in her throat, hating herself and her uselessness. She was the cop. She was supposed to be protecting him.

Shawn stumbled along the shore with her clutched in his arms. Their progress was slow but he refused to stop, even as she could hear his heartbeat thumping in his chest and his breath start to become heavy from exhaustion.

Finally, he gently set her down at the base of a giant tree, cradling her head as he placed her gently against its roots. He didn't linger, instantly moving down to her injury, removing the tourniquet which seemed to have done its job of stopping the bleeding. For a gunshot wound it was relatively shallow, which was good. But that didn't mean she'd be walking on it soon. Shawn looked up at her gravely, taking in the way her face was pale, the way her eyes were half closed, and her teeth were trembling. Blood loss, exhaustion, cold. Not a good combination.

He let his eyes wander to their surroundings. He needed to get them out of sight, he knew that. If he could just keep them safe long enough for someone to realize they were missing Gus would tell Lassiter the truth about their presence and the hunters would be rounded up instantly.

Lassie would find them. He knew it. Shawn decided not to dwell on how dire the situation had to be if he was counting on Lassiter to come through for him. Damnit this was all his fault. He ran a tired hand through his hair. He'd done exactly what he'd set out not to do and now Juliet wasn't only in danger, she was shot and she was stranded in the woods with a group of sociopathic district attorneys. All because he'd snuck off, determined yet again, to beat the police to the punch, to have a 'vision' and save the day. He scoffed; all of his problems lately, seemed to come back to his fake psychicness. It was what fascinated Yin and Yang so much, it was why Jeffery Grant had died during the last case he'd worked, and it was the reason Juliet was lying in the middle of the woods completely helpless now. All his fault.

Shawn shook his head. Focusing on that wouldn't help her now. It would be hours before people realized they were gone. He needed to keep both of them safe until then. The tree above them offered some interesting options. He grinned. A few of the branches had grown out together, creating a large dip large enough to fit their bodies; he just needed to find a way to get them up there.

"Shawn, you need to go," Juliet said suddenly, her voice quiet from exhaustion but as authoritative as ever.

Shawn grinned, she was so sexy when she got bossy. But that didn't mean he planned on listening. He ignored her, instead standing slowly to circle the tree. He tested the lowest branch on the tree. It would hold his weight.

"Shawn?" Juliet frowned as she watched him.

Shawn sank back down next to her, "I'm not going anywhere Jules," he said quietly, licking his lips nervously. He glanced back at the tree. "We need to hide. The best way to do that is to be somewhere they won't be looking," Juliet followed his gaze up the tree.

"Shawn, I can't," she whispered apologetically, the burning pain hadn't gone away. Whoever had said gunshots went numb after a while had obviously never been shot.

He nodded in understanding. "Just hang on tight ok?" He picked her up suddenly, swinging her around onto his back. She gripped his chest tightly, her good leg wrapping around his middle as her injured one hung limply. She bit back a hiss of pain the position caused, knowing he'd stop instantly if he knew it hurt. The plan was absolutely insane, but it was also brilliant; it was definitely their best chance at surviving.

Shawn hoisted himself onto the first branch, then the second one, and soon they were half way up the tree. Juliet was amazed at how fast of a climber he was, though, she felt a small grin spread across her face, she wouldn't be surprised if he and Gus still climbed trees every weekend. Soon they were tucked safely away in the dip of the tree, completely out of sight. It was a tight squeeze to fit both of them; they were shoulder to shoulder, with both of her legs splayed out over his, giving him easier access to her wound, which Shawn bandaged again by tearing a chunk off the sleeves of his cotton shirt.

They shivered together in silence for a long time, before Juliet could bring herself to talk about what had happened. "What the hell is going on Shawn?" she whispered, gesturing with her head back up the river, towards where they had jumped from.

Shawn shook his head slowly, the adrenaline rush and her injury had left him unusually subdued. "Their clever Jules. Sick but clever," he felt his stomach churn again, "They 're executing criminals that got away," he said quietly. "All of them worked cases where the criminal didn't get properly punished. Wyatt sold out his bosses and escaped a large part of his sentence. Ford was constantly scamming people but he never served more than a few months in jail, Queen's hit and run charges had to be dismissed on a technicality, and all of Burton's girlfriends ended up dropping the domestic abuse charges right before they went to trial," Shawn licked his lips, "These guys took them out here and …," he didn't finish. They had both seen what the attorney's had been doing to their victims. "They were serving 'justice'," he added quietly, his tone scathing.

Juliet shook her head, "I worked the Katherine Winslow case. She didn't even have a parking ticket."

Shawn nodded, "They were smart about how they went about this for a long time. Their victims are from all over the city. Their crimes aren't connected. Nothing," he laughed, "They're lawyers so they knew what the police would be looking for when they got reported missing persons. And they keep the bodies hidden in the woods," Shawn suspected that the yellow circle on the map he'd seen designated the burial ground, "because the police mantra is 'No body, no Crime'," he sniffed, his teeth were still chattering, "But Katherine cheated on one of their own. I don't think that was a crime they could tolerate. And they'd already gotten away with so much…" he shrugged, "They got cocky."

Juliet shivered next to him disgusted. "That's just…sick," she whispered, hugging herself tighter. "What about Ricky Connell? He was Cruz's best friend…is that who Winslow had the affair with?"

Shawn shook his head slowly, "Winslow killed Ricky Jules. Ricky was with Cruz and Ivan. They took all their victims out to this secluded area. However they usually killed them, they must have messed up. She got away and Ricky must have gotten too close and she grabbed him, tore his jacket in the struggle…stabbed him," Shawn swallowed hard, feeling a large amount of admiration for the girl who had taken one of those sick bastards out.

He stayed silent for a long time, allowing the image of the map to come to him, followed briefly by the piece of camouflage fabric he'd seen right before he jumped, "I think that they brought Ricky's body to the river and dumped it in. They knew it would wash up eventually. Water washed away all the evidence, they hoped the trail would go cold but I think they wanted him to get a funeral. He wasn't one of their prey, he was one of them," Shawn's lips curled in distaste.

Juliet shuddered, and they fell into silence.

Juliet lay her head against his shoulder silently, simultaneously threading her fingers into his as the adrenaline wore off and the exhaustion hit.

Shawn stared at their entwined blood covered hands for a long time feeling his guilt hit him again like a brick wall. Quite literally, her blood on his hands.

"So you got all of that psychicly huh?" she whispered quietly, moving her head from his shoulder to look at his face.

Shawn forced a grin but kept his eyes on their in twined fingers. "Jules, we've been working together for five years now. Do you even have to ask?"

She didn't respond and he turned to look at her. Her eyes were fierce and determined. She cocked her head to the side, "Shawn, "she whispered quietly, "Tell me the truth. Are you really psychic?"

Shawn stared at her trying to make his mouth work.

_'The only way they are ever going to be able to prove that I'm not psychic , is if I tell them I'm not psychic. And trust me Gus, that is never going to happen'_

His words from years ago echoed hollowly in his head. He'd never wanted to tell anyone before. He'd been completely content letting Abigail think he was psyhic. And she had asked him just as frankly to be honest with her. Shawn felt his jaw swing slowly open and closed like a fish, still completely unsure of what to say. But this was Jules. He wanted to answer her. He pulled mouth closed silently.

But he couldn't do it. He couldn't give up the charade; it wasn't just his secret anymore, Gus was just as responsible if the truth came out, just as susceptible to charges. His father too. But he wouldn't lie about it to her either. Not here not now, not when his lack of psychicness had almost gotten her killed-might still get her killed. He stared at her silently, gauging her reaction as she slowly realized that his silence was his admittance.

She stared at him intently, a soft smile starting to grow across her face. She'd wanted to hear him say it out loud, she wanted him to explain to her how he did what he did, but the fact that he wasn't going to deny his status as a charlatan was a good start. "I thought so," she whispered.

He looked away from her then, feeling his face turn a bright red at being completely exposed, brow furrowed, and stared out towards the river. "You should get some rest," he said finally, his voice subdued.

"What about you?"

"…we need to keep watch. Make sure they don't find us," Shawn cast a concerned glance down at her. "Get some rest Jules," he said softly.

She was about to argue when the shouting began. "Well, they can't have gotten that far!"

It was Ivan. She felt Shawn's hand tighten around hers as they sunk lower into the bowl of the tree. They were hidden from view, assuming the hunters didn't look too closely. Juliet was surprised they couldn't hear the blood pounding in her ears though.

"With this current? They got swept up and drowned. Their bodies will wash up soon enough," Another chimed in seeming unconcerned.

"You mean just like Ricky's did," Cruz said, his voice laced with anger and fear, "That will lead them straight back here!"

Ivan ran the back of his forarm across his forhead. "We keep looking," he instructed the others, "Spencer has a reputation for getting out of harry situations. I want to be sure he's dead. We don't stop searching till there is a dead psychic laying at my feet."

The others nodded.

Ivan sighed, "We'll just have to go further down the river banks. Some sign of them will turn up," he nodded, "Nobody just disappeares."

* * *

_Only 2 more chapters in Act 2! _

_Enjoy and please please please Review! It totally makes my day to hear from people. _


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm churning these chaps out as quickly as I can and reviews definitely are what keeps me going!_

* * *

_There was an earthquake. Everything was shaking. Shawn stared in horror as the ground split open, the Psych office fell, spinning downwards into the abyss. Suddenly green spikes emerged from where the office had disappeared._

_Shawn watched with a mixture of fascination and horror as a giant pineapple shot up through the ground reaching towards the sky._

_'Shawn, did you really use our case fee to buy magic beans again?' Gus scolded as he suddenly appeared next to Shawn._

_'What, no Gus, of course not!'_

_Gus folded his arms angrily, 'You need to climb up there and get us a refund Shawn.'_

_'What! Gus, no, I am not climbing that giant pineapple!'_

_Gus stared at him angrily._

_'Man, fine. I'll do it,' Shawn muttered, moving towards the pineapple, using the spikes as footholds as he pulled himself up along the side._

_On the bright side, with a giant pineapple he and Gus would have unlimited pineapple juice and pineapple smoothies for years! He just hoped their insurance covered office destruction by pineapple earthquake. Shawn wasn't too worried though; Gus was usually prepared for all potential disasters._

_He glanced back down at Gus. Why didn't Gus look further away? Frowning, he glanced back up the pineapple. Why wasn't he farther up? He'd been climbing for forever._

_The tree shook and slowly started to slither back into the ground._

_Gus was screaming at him to jump off, back to solid ground._

_'I can't!'_

_'Jump Shawn!'_

_Shawn leapt and was falling, falling, falling, until all he saw was black. Suffocating stifling blackness._

_'Shawny what are you doing here?' Yang leapt from the shadows, leapt from everywhere, and skipped towards him._

_Shawn scrambled to his feet, backing up in the emptiness. 'Stay back!' he ordered, feeling his hand tremble as he pointed at her._

_Her face fell, 'Shawny. I'm on your side remember?'_

_Shawn shook his head 'Like hell,' he hissed._

_Yang sighed, sounding disappointed, 'Shawny,' she whined._

_'Get out of here!'_

_She pouted and crossed her arms, 'Fine. But I don't see why I haveta go when you're letting him stay Shawn,' she gestured into the darkness behind them._

_"Shawn!" Shawn frowned and spun around. That was Jules's voice. Oh god no._

_He turned back to Yang. 'Where is she!' Yang crossed her arms. Shawn grabbed her and shook her 'Where is she!'_

_"Shawn!"her voice was even farther away._

_Shooting Yang one last hateful glare he sprinted into the darkness, screaming for Juliet. In the dark, he hit something that felt like a brick wall and he fell to the ground. Looking up, Yin was looming over him._

_Shawn felt the sheer terror at the man's imposing presence consume him. He forced his mouth to work, 'Where's Jules?'_

_Slowly Yin tilted his head to the right. Juliet was lying on the black floor, wearing the same grey pant suit she had worn the night she had been kidnapped, a red hole growing rapidly across her chest._

_"Shawn!" her voice didn't even seem to be coming from her body. Oh god, was she…? No._

_'Jules!' Shawn screamed and lunged for her, but he couldn't get to her. He kept reaching for her but she was just out of reach. 'JULIET!' and she was falling. And he was screaming and suddenly he couldn't breathe. He flailed wildly, he had to go, he had to save her._

_He could still hear Juliet calling his name._ He jerked awake suddenly to the dark forest, a hand clamped down on his mouth. He struggled in the dark against the hand, grabbing and clawing at it, kicking out until he heard his attacker gasp in pain. Shawn stopped instantly, still breathing heavily, a large lump growing in his throat as the terror and adrenaline continued to flow through him, "Jules?" he whispered, his voice thick. Had that really just been a dream?

"Shawn?" His eyesight was adjusted now. Jules was rubbing her leg, one hand still firmly on his shoulder. She was staring at him in concern. Laying his head back against the tree he breathed a sigh of relief, "It was just a dream," he calmed himself.

Juliet was silent a long moment, taking in his haggard exhausted expression before she spoke, "Shawn you were screaming and thrashing around. That was more like a night terror," she said quietly. Suddenly Gus's words from last week rang in her head, 'He's having nightmares'. She swallowed down a sudden lump in her throat. He'd been doing this for weeks?

Shawn licked his lips before he turned to her. "It was just a bad dream Jules," he hesitated, "I didn't sleep all that well last night," he skittered around the truth, he hadn't slept at all last night or the night before that; he was suppose to be getting his twelve hours of terror free sleep right then, but with all the adrenaline and trying to stay up and stay guard his plan seemed to have failed.

Juliet shook her head, she wasn't going to let him get off that easy. "Shawn, I know this isn't the first time," she stared at him intensely in the dark, she wasn't going to let this go. She cared too much.

Shawn fidgeted uncomfortably, "Of course it's not Jules," he chuckled weakly, "Everyone's had bad dreams before."

"That's not what I meant Shawn."

Shawn grit his teeth. Gus was, of course, the only explanation. He had been so not helpful lately. Shawn hung his head, exhausted.

In their confined space Juliet shifted even closer to him, "Do you want to talk about it?" Shawn smiled softly, the way she said it didn't make it sound like he had a choice. "You were screaming my name. And…and the word Yin," Juliet confessed quietly.

"Then I think you've got the basic gist Jules," he nodded his head, "There's also usually pineapple, but those are hardly the terrifying part."

"Shawn," she plead quietly. He'd been so not himself lately, tired, off his game, continually exhausted. If these dreams were causing even a little bit of that she wasn't going to let it go.

Shawn stayed silent, rubbing his hand over his eyes trying to wake up. He couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep on her. Jules was the injured one. He turned to her slowly. "How's your leg?"

Juliet felt her shoulders slump involuntarily. He wasn't going to tell her. She shook her head and shrugged, "Its fine…all things considered," her answer didn't satisfy Shawn, whose hands were already working the bandage free. A stab of pain shot through her leg at the slight movement and she couldn't stop the hiss that escaped her lips.

Shawn's eyes were on her face instantly, "Jules," he whispered quietly, his hand reaching out and taking her hand, which she gripped tightly as the flare of pain dyed down. "This is infected," he murmured as his hands inspected the area around the wound in the light of the rising sun.

Shivering involuntarily Juliet shook her head, "No its not," she muttered, trying to hide her fear. She knew it was infected, knew it had been for hours. Juliet could feel her temperature rising, a fever setting in, but she wouldn't tell him that. He'd do something stupid, like let a Rottweiler chase him wearing catchers gear. Shawn drew his lips into a thin line.

"Yeah, it is Jules," he didn't let go of her hand as he shifted , pulling himself up so he could look out into the surrounding forest. The area looked way too tranquil and innocent for the mass murder that had been occurring in it. He glanced back at Juliet. They'd been in that tree for hours. Judging by the angle of the sun it was at least 9 am. Which meant that people were definitely looking for them-had probably been looking for them for hours. But it was a large forest. And their searchers would probably start looking in the direction of the scavenger hunt, east of the lodge. Shawn closed his eyes, pulling the map up in his mind. The river ran north to south, eventually letting out into the Pacific, meaning it would have eventually brought them past the Lodge. Shawn grit his teeth; he just didn't know how far down the river they had gotten before they had managed to escape-they could still be North of the lodge for all he knew. But he couldn't just sit here, letting Juliet's leg get worse while they waited for help to come.

He swallowed hard. He hated the idea of leaving her alone, but the tree had proven a safe hiding place this far, and if Ivan and Cruz were still out here then he needed to move fast. And she couldn't walk. He ran a hand over his mouth; either way she was trapped in that tree till help arrived. Him looking for help was her best bet.

"Jules, I'm going to look for help," he declared as he turned back to her, the look in his eyes deadly serious.

Juliet shook her head feebly, suppressing another shiver. "No, Shawn, those psychopaths are still out there and they are looking for us," Shawn shook his head and shrugged, "They will not hesitate to kill you and bury your body here where no one will find it," she added feeling a spark of energy surge through her as Shawn started moving to leave the tree. Reaching out she tried to grab him, but the shift of her weight sent a stabbing pain through her leg and she fell back against the tree. "Shawn," she felt her voice tremble. He couldn't do this. It was stupid and reckless and beyond dangerous.

Shawn gave her a large grin, "I'll be back Jules," he promised and just like that he slipped down the tree and disappeared again into the depths of the forest.

**Back at the Lodge:**

After hours on the road, Henry Spencer arrived to find the lodge in a flurry of activity. Carlton Lassiter was yelling at anything that moved from his position on the deck, crutches supporting him as he shouted at every detective in front to him. Henry rolled his eyes, steeling himself for the worst. He had absolutely no doubt that all this chaos was somehow Shawn's fault.

"What the hell is going on?" Henry barked and he slammed the door on his pick up and strode purposefully up the steps towards Lassiter.

The younger man groaned and rolled his eyes, muttering a 'Damnit' under his breath before he addressed the elder Spencer. "Your son and my partner never came back from a scavenger hunt activity yesterday," Lassiter explain, hobbling over to a large map of the area splayed out on the table. "When we realized they were missing Guster here," Lassiter gestured to Gus who was sitting next to the table. Gus bristled. "Finally decided to inform me of the investigation they were conducting up herewithout my approval," Lassiter glared at Gus.

Gus turned to Henry, "We had orders from the Chief. Juliet knew though," he informed the quietly fuming father of his best friend. Henry looked ready to explode.

Lassiter shrugged, "It doesn't even matter. What matters is that my partner and your idiot of a son are out there somewhere in that god forsaken forest with squirrels and…" Lassiter's faced pulled into another angry glare.

"And armed gunmen," Gus added, "The hunters Shawn and I were here to investigate never came back last night either."

Henry inhaled deeply before turning back to the SBPD's head detective. "My son and your partner are out there and you're still just standing here?" Henry's lip twitched as he bit back a few choice a names.

Lassiter grit his teeth, "I would be out there, but there's not much I can do until we can get some guns. I'm not sending more people into the forest unarmed."

Henry frowned, "How is it that not a single detective has a gun on them?"

Lassiter hung his head, "Department mandate, and Chief and O'Hara searched my car before we left," he grumbled.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Fine. I have two guns in the truck," he moved off the porch back towards the pick-up. "You coming?" he hollered over his shoulder.

Lassiter grit his teeth. There was only one person he hated more than Shawn Spencer; and it was always Shawn's fault when he had to work with that one person. "Yeah, old man, I'm coming," he muttered as he set his crutches down and gingerly stepped down the porch biting back a hiss.

* * *

_Next chapter ends Act 2. And it ends in a pretty big way! The chapter is pretty huge too!_

_Enjoy and Review!_


	21. End of Act 2

_Yay! Act 2 concludes HERE! Exciting! OR maybe I lied about there being a part 3 and everyone dies in this chapter. _

_Just something for you to think about as you read. ;)_

* * *

Shawn tore through the forest as quickly as he dared, while taking an abnormal amount of care tp remain in stealth mode. He had someone counting on him. If there was ever a time in his life for him not to mess up this was it.

Shawn paused when he passed a familiar landmark. He was near the edge of the green circle from Ivan's map. He was almost there. Beyond the point of exhaustion Shawn focused on putting one foot in front of the other as he forced himself to piece the puzzle together again. Some pieces still seemed to be missing. Cruz and the other D.A's had been going after people who had escaped the full brunt of the justice system, playing executioner out in the woods. But how had Ricky Connell gotten involved in all of this? And…Shawn groaned as he stumbled over a dead tree branch…and how had they gotten the victims up to the camp? Burton had been missing for weeks, but they had just killed him. Where had he been?

Something still didn't sit right with him, this missing piece was right in front of him and he couldn't quite reach out far enough to grab it.

The click of a gun barrel made him stop dead, "Freeze Shawn," a trembling but familiar voice warned. He'd been wrong, the missing puzzle piece wasn't in front, but behind him. He sighed, feeling a pang in his chest; this case really sucked.

And everything fell into place.

Shawn turned around slowly, raising his hands above his head, feeling a lump grow in his throat, "Edwin," he licked his lips, for once at a complete loss for words.

The gun trembled in his friends hands, "I can't let you walk out of this forest Shawn. I'm sorry," Edwin tried to right the shaking pistol.

Shawn shook his head furiously, "No, Edwin, you don't have to do this," he felt fury build in his gut. Edwin should never have been this desperate; the Edwin he knew would never have done something like this. Shawn licked his lips, grasping at straws, "I understand Edwin. I do…I cared about Izzie too."

Edwin took an aggressive step forwards and Shawn knew he'd hit the nail on the head.

Edwin's voice trembled, "She was just crossing the street to meet me at Starbucks. It happened right in front of me. That…that bitch," he hissed, "Queen. She just hit Izzie and kept right on driving," Edwin's eyes glassed over as he became lost in the memory.

His eyes snapped up suddenly as his gun stopped shaking, eyes brimming with tears, but underneath the fury of his gaze was an underlying sanity, a comprehension of what he was willing to do to avenge his sister that made Shawn shudder, "And they had to throw out the case on a technicality," he paused to keep his voice under control, "A damn technicality," he hissed. He laughed then. "Then I met this guy Ricky. He was the bar tender at a place I frequented. He'd met Izzie before, knew about the trial. Knew when the case got thrown out. He told me he was sick of hearing about the guilty cheating the system. That his attorney hunting buddies were sick of it too. And that he had an idea of how to change all that."

Shawn struggled to find his voice, "Ricky came up with the whole thing?"

Edwin nodded. "He was a hunter and he was bored of everything there was to hunt. And there were bad people out there who needed to pay. So they became the hunted," he shrugged, "As Ricky said, two birds, one stone."

Shawn grimaced. "What a poet," Shawn muttered, the words slipping from his lips before he could stop them. Acid Retort Reflux disease-he really needed to see a doctor about that.

Edwin chuckled, "Same old Shawn," he muttered, lowering the rifle slightly.

Shawn took a small step away from Edwin. Debating saying the words that were on the tip of his tongue, "But you should know something Edwin," Edwin looked back to him, "As determined as you are to keep me from getting out of the woods, I'm way more determined to get out," Shawn licked his lips, "Because it's not just me out here. Someone I care about very much is depending on me," he said slowly, reaching for a downed tree branch behind him. Edwin had always had a slow reaction time, he grimaced, and now he was staking his life on it-and Jules's.

Grabbing the branch he threw it at Edwin, who fell to his knees to avoid it. Edwin's grip on the gun slipped and as he fumbled for it, Shawn sprinted back towards the lodge.

"Shawn!" Edwin roared. And soon, gunfire was riddling the air around Shawn's head once again.

**Elsewhere:**

"What was that?" Henry barked, freezing. Lassiter swung his head around and grimaced.

"That's coming from the North," Lassiter muttered. Nobody was supposed to be to the North of the cabin, let alone firing weapons up there. He groaned, "Spencer," it was of course the only explanation. Henry bolted off , straight towards the sound of the gunfire as Lassiter hobbled feebly after him. Lassiter glared as he followed after the elder Spencer, nowadays, he wasn't sure which Spencer was going to be the death of him.

**To the North:**

Shawn ducked as another bullet flew by his head, hitting a tree which exploded like a grenade next to him, sending him to the ground, bark and wood chips scratching up his face. He groaned, but feeling the adrenaline pump through him and Juliet's face flash through his mind, he pulled himself quickly to his feet and resumed sprinting and zigzagging his way through the underbrush.

Shawn ignored the way his body, sore from being tossed around in the rapids, sleeping in a tree, and running for his life yet again, protested as he pushed himself further towards the lodge; it couldn't be more than a mile away by now, maybe two?

His limbs and lungs burned as he ran, able to hear Edwin screaming behind him-were some of the other hunters nearby? Crap. He glanced over his shoulder; Edwin was the only one there. As he turned back around he ran straight into Ivan's waiting fist.

His nose made a loud crunching sound as Ivan's fist met it and Shawn flew backwards landing on his back gasping.

Shawn panted as he lay on the ground staring up at the blue sky above him, waiting for the double vision to stop…or was that cloud just that symmetrical?

This was it. This was really it. He was going to be gunned down by a group of vigilante district attorneys and buried in a shallow grave. He grinned and made a mental note to include that story idea in his annual letter to Wes Craven, on the off chance he actually managed to survive the next five minutes.

Suddenly Cruz was standing behind him. Cruz grabbed a fistful of Shawn's collar and pulled him into sitting position. Shawn spluttered, coughing blood as it trickled from his nose to his mouth.

"Where's the other one?" Ivan barked as Edwin jogged up. Edwin shrugged, panting, and put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. He turned to Shawn, "Where is she?"

Shawn grinned as he wiped blood from his nose. If he was going to die a murder victim it was going to be as the most annoying pain in the ass murder victim ever. "Not telling," he huffed as he coughed on some of his blood.

Ivan growled and slapped him hard across the face. Shawn winced, "It's in your best interest to tell us Mr. Spencer."

"Mr. Spencer's my dad's name," Shawn slurred, feeling the world begin to spin.

"You got that right," his father's voice chimed in suddenly, accompanied by a cacophony of gun safeties clicking off.

"Drop it," Lassiter screamed at the perps, who slowly lowered their guns to the ground. Lassiter collected them quickly.

"Now drop my son," Henry added, his gun still leveled on Marcus. Marcus instantly let go of the clump of Shawn's shirt he was holding and Shawn fell backwards into the leaves too drained to hold himself up.

Lassiter pulled his handcuffs off his belt-O'Hara and Vick hadn't found those during their search, he chuckled- and he roughly slammed them onto Ivan Banks and Marcus Cruz. "You two are coming with me," Lassiter hissed, "Henry, can you handle the scrawny one?" he challenged, jerking his head towards Edwin, who was sitting on the ground, his head in his hands.

Henry grinned, "I got him Lassiter," he reassured the detective.

Lassiter grunted. "I'll be back to get him soon. And I'll bring more detectives," He glanced at Edwin disdainfully, "And more cuffs," he added angrily.

"Dad," Shawn slurred, struggling to pull himself into sitting position, "Jules is still out there."

"I know kid," his father soothed, keeping his gun trained on Edwin was he moved to kneel next to his son.

"She was shot dad," he whispered. Henry looked down at Shawn in alarm. Shawn shook his head to ease some of her fears, "Jus' a graze," he mumbled, "But I think the wound got 'fected." Shawn groaned, "And I think I have another 'cussion," he grumbled.

Henry's lips formed a thin grim line as he stared down at his son, biting back a lot of scolding that he knew wasn't about to help the situation. Shawn could have prevented all of this, if he'd been more prepared, if he'd just obeyed protocol, if he was just a real police officer…his son wouldn't be lying in the middle of the forest covered in cuts with what might be his second concussion within a week.

"Spencer," Lassiter barked, remerging from the woods with a pair of detectives and a paramedic, "Where the hell's O'Hara?"

"She was shot," Henry stated grimly.

Lassiter swore under his breath before turning to the paramedic, "Go and get one of those off road jeeps," he ordered. The medic nodded and retreated back towards camp.

The two detectives accompanying Lassiter had walkies and just then a burst of static crossed the radio followed by the voice of another cop, "Just found two more of your wanted hunterzz. Over," the voice crackled. Shawn grinned. Lassiter grabbed a walkie from one of them; they could use it to relay their coordinates to the medic once he got back into the field.

"Spencer, can you lead us back to O'Hara or not?" he growled at the younger, almost deliriously exhausted man in front of him. The other detectives cuffed Edwin and began reading him his rights.

Shawn nodded, struggling to pull himself up, only succeeding when his father hoisted him by his collar as Marcus had done earlier.

"O' cours' I can Lassie Face," his glassy eyes glanced up at Lassiter's glaring face, "You shouldn't frown so much Lassie. You have enough wrinkles," he muttered, swaying slightly as Henry helped lift the psychic the rest of the way to his feet.

Lassiter's nostrils flared, but he bit back a retort as Shawn took off with surprising speed back into the woods to get Juliet.

**Later:**

The beeping slowly drew Juliet out of the dream world. She was in a white sterile room, surrounded by machines. An I.V. was in her arm. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. A hospital. She was in a hospital. So she was safe. And Shawn- She froze. She didn't know where Shawn was. She shot up in the bed, ignoring the flash of pain the movement sent coursing down her hip.

"Woah, Jules, Jules," Shawn burst through the door, smoothies in both hands, "What're you doing?" He set the smoothies down on her bedside table and moved to gently push her back against the bed. She drew him into a fierce hug instead.

Feeling her throat close up and tears well in relief, Juliet decided to stay buried there against him until she trusted her voice again. Shawn chose not to question it, silently holding her, running his hand gently through her hair. "It's ok," he whispered when he felt her tremble, "We got the bad guys," he promised.

She grinned and pulled back slightly, taking in his appearance. His face was cut up worse than when she'd last seen him, and his nose had a small bandage on the bridge, his hair was slightly more disheveled then usual, but despite that his lopsided grin was as large as ever.

"Smoothie? " he asked, offering her one of the ones on the side table, "It's pineapple, from this amazing stand near the Psych Office. We don't go anywhere else for our smoothies now," Juliet grinned gratefully, suddenly aware of how hungry she was.

"I'll have to go with you sometime," she agreed, gratefully accepting the smoothie.

"Technically the doctors said you are on a strict no solids diet for the next 24 hours. So this should be ok," he grinned, "I'll have to get you a real pineapple tomorrow," he added as an afterthought.

"Thank you Shawn," she said quietly as she took the offered smoothie.

"It wasn't really a big deal Jules," he shrugged flippantly, obviously ignoring the deeper meaning to her words, "It had been over 12 hours since I'd had one and Gus needs to be regularly fed-which you know."

"Shawn," she scolded, giving him a small glare. He deflated slightly.

"Don't thank me Jules," his tongue darted out across his lips anxiously, "I'm the reason you were out there to begin with."

"You're the one who convinced the Mayor to send us on a detectives retreat?" she retorted playfully, cocking an eyebrow at him. It wasn't his fault she'd been shot, and after he had saved her life she definitely wasn't going to let him blame himself for it. He stayed silent, staring at her for a long moment before he nodded, dropping his gaze to the floor, relived that she didn't blame him, even if she had every right to hate him for what he'd inadvertently put her through.

They sipped their smoothies in silence for a long time. Shawn settled into the chair next to her bed and they turned on the nearly muted TV for background.

Finally Shawn broke the relative silence, "Jules," his voice waivered uncertainly. "About what we…discussed when we were in that tree," he licked his lips. He didn't regret telling her the truth about his 'gift', even if he had only done so indirectly. But he needed to know if he still had a job to return to. Legally, even if he had never verbally confessed his guilt, she had an obligation to turn him in.

Gus was also harassing him about how much it would cost to find a good lawyer. Shawn's suggestion to have Hornstock defend them pro bono had not been well received.

She pulled the pineapple smoothie from her lips slowly. Did he really think she'd turn him in? "Shawn…whatever…methods…you use to get your 'visions' are your own," she took another sip of her smoothie-it was definitely one of the best things she had ever tasted, "Just…be careful," she warned him quietly. Shawn's job existed in what was, at best, a gray area. As long as it stayed that way-to the best of her knowledge anyways- there wasn't even anything to report.

Shawn smiled softly, "Thank you Jules," he whispered. He stood slowly, "I need to go tell Gus that he can stop searching the internet for a good lawyer," he explained moving towards the door.

"But Shawn," she added suddenly, calling to him. Shawn wheeled around in the doorway, eyebrows raised, "If you're holding onto any other major secrets, now would be a good time to tell me," she cocked an eyebrow at him.

Shawn stayed silent a long moment, biting back a grin. She'd said the same thing to Declan when he'd confessed to her at the police station. It didn't matter who was delivering life changing news, Jules was going to take what came at her in stride. She was definitely one of a kind.

Shawn felt his lips run dry. He had a million secrets he could confess. The one that jumped to mind instantly was the lie he had told her just last week though, when he had said he still cared for Abigail, all to keep her safe. He scoffed quietly, as he stared at her lying in a hospital bed, yeah because that had worked out so well.

"I," he froze and Juliet cocked her head, encouraging him to force the words out, "I lied to you when I said Lego wanted to sponsor me as a pro-bowler. Most games, I can't even break 100. And I know that really matters to you-it's a 'deal breaker'-," He quoted, rambling as if floodgates had been lifted, "And until I met you that was completely fine. I never wanted to bowl before. But, " he paused to take a breath, finally raising his eyes to meet hers, his eyes oddly serious, "but ever since you said that it was a deal breaker, I've really really wanted to learn to bowl," his eyebrows pulled together tightly, hoping what he was saying made sense, that it would get through to her-hell, he hoped she even remembered what he was rambling about.

Her face broke into a large happy grin. She definitely understood what he was saying. He grinned back.

And then she laughed.

A lot.

Shawn frowned; it was this type of response to his attempts at being open with people that were the reason he was in for years of therapy one day. Luckily, since he could jus t go to his mom for most of it, it would be free. But still.

"Shawn," she gasped, and winced as the laughter shaking through her body irritated her wound, "I was joking about the bowling being a deal breaker. I saw you bowl that gutter ball and I," she wiped a tear from her eyes. "You had been flirting so much, and at the time, we really needed-I really needed to be professional, I was just. I was messing with you." She shrugged apologetically, before giving him a huge radiant smile.

He smiled back, feeling his face turn red. "Oh," he nodded, pursing his lips.

She was about to say something else when his phone rang. He reached into his pocket to get it, about to put it on silent when he saw who was calling. Shooting her an apologetic look he hit talk, "It's the Chief," he explained, just as her phone went off too.

"Mr. Spencer. Where are you?" Vick's voice was high pitched, alarmed; panicked even.

Shawn frowned, feeling his whole body stiffen, knowing instantly that he wasn't going to like whatever it was she had to say. He glanced at Juliet whose face had gone completely pale. "I'm at the hospital with Juliet. Chief…what's going on?" he said slowly, feeling his heart rate accelerate and blood pound in his ears.

Juliet took the phone from her ear; her hand was trembling, almost uncontrollably, as she moved to put her phone back on the night stand.

"Mr. Spen-Shawn," the Chief corrected, sighing, "There's no easy way to say this…Mr. Yang was just murdered."

* * *

_Hmm. Somehow, I doubt I fooled anyone with my little...suggestion...before the chapter lol._

_A couple things._

_1) I totally had Shawn's lines about the Pro-bowling/indirect confession thing planned before Extradition II came along! Promise. Originally it happened when they were still in the tree, but I just loved how Shawn almost confessed indirectly in Death is in the Air and wanted to write him doing something similar. _

_2) I am still writing the third Act, finals put a large damper on my insane chapter writing. So, I'm going to power throught the chapters as quickly as I can. And until I finish writing them, I am not going to watch the actual season finale (as much as the thought kills me) because I don't want the actual episode to influence how my fic turns out and also because I know as soon as I see it I am going to be very unsatisfied with my idea. So. No new psych for me till I finish. _

_Geez, I hope I can write fast lol._

_But you haveta admit its off to a very different start then the actual episode will be!_

_Next up: Yin 3 with 3D's: Danger, Death, and Destruction!_

_Enjoy and Review!_


	22. Beginning: Act Three

_I made it through Chapter 26...then I caved and watched the episode lol. It was pretty darn good. The stuff with Yin and Yang at the end was awesome and hilarious and I didn't see it coming. I think Sheedy should get a guest star Emmy nod personally. (she'd probably lose to Paltrow's guest appearence on Glee, but still, Sheedy was awesome)_

_So no need to worry about spoilers in the reviews. _

_I now present: Yang 3 with 3D's: Danger, Death, and Destruction_

* * *

_1987:_

_Shawn sighed and attempted to balance the pencil on the tip of his nose for the 15th time. Being at the station had become so boring ever since his dad had made him stop playing cards with the other officers. Now he just sat around waiting for his dad's shift to end._

_"What the hell happened to it!" An angry voice suddenly boomed through the hall._

_A young blonde detective was being stared down by the normally calm Captain Conners. "Those pills were the smoking gun to keeping Shepard behind bars for good!"_

_"I-I don't know what happened," the young officer stuttered. "They were on my desk and I turned away for two seconds and-"_

_"Damnit Vick," Conner's froze. "They just brought Shepard through here for processing didn't they?"_

_Their perp could have gotten a hold of the evidence. The realization dawned on them, their faces paling as they darted off towards processing._

_Shawn frowned. He'd seen Shepard get marched through-he was hard to forget with his long beard and plethora of tattoos. But Shepard hadn't gone anywhere near the young detectives desk. He closed his eyes tightly, rewinding the events in his head._

_Vick and her partner had come in, carrying the smoking gun evidence to lock Shepard up for murder-a pair of black and whites were bringing him in-and they'd been congratulated, pulled away by another detective to get an opinion on a case. That's when the officer had set down the evidence bag._

_On the other side of the room Officer Evens was being swarmed by the receptionist and almost every available officer; she was stopping by the office to show off her new baby girl. Her other daughter was with her too, but had seemed less then pleased by the amount of attention her new baby sister was getting. In fact, the 4 year old had gone over to the young officer's desk. Shawn frowned as he focused hard, zoning in on that girl throughout the chaos. Bingo! Yes, the girl, not Shepard had grabbed the evidence bag._

_Thinking it a toy, she had shaken it like a rattle and had walked off towards… Shawn turned his head and sure enough, he saw the abandoned evidence baggie sticking out from under a desk chair. He walked towards it slowly._

_"Well, that's perfect Vick! It's gone and Shepard will go right back out onto the streets," Conner's voice was getting louder as the pair approached, obviously unsuccessful in their attempt at reclaiming the evidence._

_Shawn bent down on all fours, pulling the baggie out from under the table. "It's over here," he offered, hoping his voice sounded more authoritative then he felt. These were his father's colleagues-heck, his future colleagues. He wanted to make a good impression. "Officer Even's daughter thought it was a toy," he offered in explanation._

_Conner's walked over to him slowly, his face splitting into a grin as he inspected the evidence bag, "Well I'll be. Thank you Shawn," he beamed down at the boy, "That was some good detective work son," Conner's praised._

_Shawn grinned. He really hadn't done anything extraordinary. His dad certainly wouldn't have praised him for finding it._

_The young blonde detective's shoulder sagged in relief, "Thank you Sh-Mr. Spencer," she smiled at the boy. She'd seen him around before, knew who his father was. The seemed just like his dad-with maybe a slightly more mischievous glint to his eyes._

_Conner's glanced around the office with a frown. Where was Henry? Conner's shook his head, Shawn really shouldn't be left alone here so much, "Shawn, why don't you go down to the evidence room with Karen here, and see how we process this kinda stufff?"_

_Shawn grinned,it was hardly an exciting offer but at least it was something to do, "Ok sir," he agreed, following after the young blonde._

_Vick handed the evidence over to the woman behind the desk. "I'm glad you found this Karen," the woman gave a nervous giggle, brushing a strand of her shoulder length jet black hair out of her face._

_"I didn't find it," she gestured to the small boy behind her._

_The woman's face lit up in surprise and delight. "Oh, we have quite the young detective on our hands," she gave another shrill giggle, "What's your name?"_

_"Shawn Spencer mam," he answered respectfully, shifting uncomfortably._

_She grinned, "Well Shawny, you just helped put a dangerous criminal behind bars! I want my picture with such a hero!" she turned to Vick, "Is that creepy? I hope that's not creepy," she laughed again, fishing for, then pulling a camera from a drawer behind the counter. "Would you?" she offered the camera to the confused detective, who snapped the picture quickly. "Alright Shawny, see you soon!" the woman waved after them as they left._

_It was another hour before his dad returned. "Captain Conner's tells me you helped them with an investigation," he greeted Shawn, hat in hand as he led Shawn out to busy parking lot._

_Shawn shrugged. "Some evidence went missing," he explained. Henry tried to keep his face impassive-Shawn had helped a lot more than he knew; but there was no reason to tell him that. There was no reason to give the kid an ego._

_"That's some adequate work kid," he said, patting his son on the arm. "And, from what I hear, it just goes to show you that the bad guy is usually never the obvious suspect," the elder Spencer added, feeling the need to use this as a learning experience to reinforce one of many important police mantra's he had._

_Shawn rolled his eyes, "It wasn't a bad guy dad. It was a four year old girl."_

_Henry shrugged, "Watch, that little brat will be back in here before she's eighteen," he muttered._

_Shawn shook his head, "She did scream really loud at the Christmas party last year," he agreed. Henry nodded-just thinking about it still gave him a headache._

**Present Day: Crime Scene:**

Shawn stared grimly at the crime scene in front of him. Yang had been on her way to an appeals court hearing. How she had gotten an appeals court to listen to her Shawn wasn't quite sure. But since she was dead it probably didn't matter too much.

The armored truck carrying her had been slammed into from the side, knocking the truck over. The lock on the back had been broken and someone had put a bullet between Yang's eyes.

Shawn shivered as he stared down at the dead woman; she'd still managed to die with a sick smile plastered on her face.

"This is messed up Shawn," Gus muttered, shifting uncomfortably as he stared down at the body.

Shawn nodded gravely, not trusting his voice. This couldn't be Yin. Yin had no reason to kill Yang. It threw off the balance.

It wasn't him.

"Don't worry Gus, Yang killed eight people before we put her away. One of them probably had a family member who wanted justice and…" Shawn offered cavalierly, trying to put his own fears to rest. Was it too much to hope that one of their recently arrested psycho district attorney's was responsible for this?

Gus stared at him silently for a long moment, "I know you don't believe that," he said quietly.

Shawn shrugged. He preferred to let the evidence confirm his worst fears; he didn't feel the need to jump to the conclusion prematurely. Shawn Spencer was a big believer in delaying the inevitable.

"Spencer," Lassiter's gruff voice barked, waving him around the truck to see its underside and whatever it was that had both detectives so engrossed. Juliet's face was ghost white. Shawn frowned, he still wasn't happy that the Chief had let her come to the crime scene, she'd been shot-grant it, it had only been a graze, and she wasn't even limping but still-only two days ago. But he couldn't blame her for coming. If roles were reversed he didn't think they'd be able to pull him away from the crime scene.

Shawn's face paled. Scrawled across the bottom of the truck in blood was a long message and a Yin/Yang symbol.

Crap.

It was him.

Hiding a grimace with a smile Shawn turned to Gus, "See, now we know its Yin," he affirmed, bouncing on his heels as he turned back to the message.

_-Shawn,_

_Time for our trilogy to come to an end. Your new casting call features a more futuristic look. In 48 hours you will have another choice to make. But there won't be anybody to help you cheat this time._

_-Yin_

_P.S. I'm definitely not your usual suspect._

Shawn's lips pressed into a thin line.

"Well, we have our motive," Shawn declared, trying to sound enthusiastic. The others looked confused, "In round two Yang told us where Abigail was going to be. I didn't have to choose. Both of you lived," He glanced at Juliet, seeing the fear she was trying to mask with professionalism. Shawn ran his hand over his hair, hearing the words echo in his mind. 'There's nobody to help you cheat this time.' He glanced anxiously at the people around him. Who would he have to choose between this time? Who would he have to lose? Feeling his stomach churn at the thought Shawn shook his head. No, he'd beat that fedora wearing bastard this time.

Shawn watched as Jules excused herself from Lassiter and walked back to the squad car, her breathing heavy. She looked so pained. So terrified. Shawn felt his throat tighten; he couldn't leave her like that.

He followed her, reaching out he put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump and spin around to him fearfully. "Hey," he took his hand off her shoulder, "Sorry," he muttered, averting his eyes. He couldn't stand the pain in her eyes, or the slight welling of tears he saw there.

"No," Juliet shook her head slowly, wiping a hand hastily across her face, "It's fine. You're fine, I just, you startled me," she finished lamely.

Shawn nodded slowly. "He won't get away this time Jules," Shawn promised quietly, hoping his voice sounded as positive as he wanted it too-needed it to for her sake. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't lose any of them. Slowly Shawn wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to him, feeling her tremble slightly. As his throat tightened further, he tightened his grip around her waist.

She pulled back suddenly, cocking her head to one side in confusion, as if a thought had just occurred to her, "If you aren't psychic, how have you managed to beat these two when the best detectives we had couldn't?"

Shawn scoffed, "I would hardly say I beat Yin before, and if I was psychic I would have been able to stop what happened to y-" he paused, swallowing hard, wishing he hadn't brought it up.

Juliet cocked an eyebrow at him, frowning. Shawn felt the knot in his chest tighten under her gaze; there was a part of him that had never forgiven himself for letting her get taken, for involving her in something that had taken away some innocence she had had before. They'd never talked about it, never spoke of that night in any serious sense beyond what he had told her to pull her out of her self- imposed exile at City Hall.

"Shawn, it's your fault that the department is still paying off the Segway you ordered, and it is your fault that at Christmas everyone in the department traumatizes my partner by getting him snow globes, and it was your fault when Luntz had to cancel his date with me because he smelled like sewer," Shawn's eyebrows shot up, he didn't know she'd known about that last one, "Oh yeah, I found that one out," she smirked, then sighed, shaking her head definitively, "But what happened to me last year with Yin? That wasn't your fault," he nodded his head, looking to the ground, still unable to meet her eyes, the guilt literally felt like it was crushing him. Juliet tentatively reached her hand out, cupping his chin in her hand, "It wasn't your fault," she repeated, making sure he could see the sincerity in her eyes.

Shawn blinked and swallowed hard, "Jules, if we're going to recreate scenes from Good Will Hunting I have you cast as Minnie Driver, not Robin WIlliams," he offered ,his voice thick, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

She beamed at that, her usual radiant smile; if he was able to make his usual flippant pop culture references then he was fine-as fine as anyone could be given the circumstances. His head was in the game, and they needed that. Her hand stayed on his cheek and she watched as his eyes fluttered shut, enjoying their moment of peace amongst the chaos of the crime scene.

"Hey!" An indignant and horrified voice called from across the crime scene, "What the hell are you two doing?" Lassiter stared at them, his lips curled in disgust.

They pulled apart quickly, Jules tugging nervously at her jacket while Shawn grinned at her partner. She rolled her eyes, blocking out whatever inflammatory retort Shawn lambasted her partner with.

**Later:**

Shawn sipped his smoothie aggressively, making a loud sucking noise as he stared at the note in front of him. For Gus, he'd copied Yin's letter down before they'd left. He and Gus were going to regroup at the station with the detectives in an hour. They'd needed a smoothie break first.

Shawn slammed his head back against the headrest in frustration. "Some of this makes perfect sense. I've got a choice coming up, nobody will be able to help me choose…but this 'Time for our trilogy to come to an end. Your new casting call features a more futuristic look," Shawn shook his head. "It's the clue it's just…"

Gus glanced at his friend in surprise. "Shawn, if anyone alive knows movies it's you. He's just changing the theme. Instead of Hitchcock it's…something sci-fi?" Gus offered, casting a glance at his best friend as he weaved in between traffic.

Shawn nodded, "Yeah that part I got Gus. But, what science fiction movie trilogy are we talking here? Back to the Future? The Matrix…assuming you don't count that little animated thing they did…James Cameron's Avatar…"

Gus frowned, "Avatar was just one movie Shawn."

Shawn blinked in surprise, "Really? That thing was so long!"

Gus glared at his best friend, "Sometimes I really do worry about you," he muttered. Suddenly his eyes lit up. "Shawn, its Star Wars. I can't believe I didn't realize it before. The Yin/Yang symbol, it's the light and dark side of the force. He's casting us in Star Wars."

Shawn frowned. That made a disturbing amount of sense. "Yeah but which trilogy Gus? The original one, where the good guys win and celebrate with those fuzzy little Ewoks? Or the one where Padme dies, Anakin loses all his limbs and then does that wussy scream at the end as Vadar?"

The one where the good guys got their happy ending? Or the one where everything plunged into darkness.

Both of them were quiet as the weight of this case hit them. This was it. The beginning of the end of the nightmare, one way or another, it would all be over soon.

"Shawn," Gus said suddenly, his voice very low, scared, "Remember what Yoda says about the Sith?"

Shawn felt his face pale, "Always two there are. Always two," he swallowed hard. A Yin and a Yang. "Well it looks like a position on the dark side just opened up," he muttered, taking another angry sip from the smoothie.

* * *

_I have through chapter 26 written (chapter 30 will be the finale) so updates will pretty much come as quickly as reviews do. I hope you all enjoy my version of the Yin/Yang case. ...having written chapters 23-25 I can say it definitely gets a little crazy lol. And angsty. _

_Also, just to quell some discussion about my still untitled new fic that is still in development. Juliet may not have been mentioned in the drafted version of the summary I posted but I can promise you that Juliet is in the fic in a big big way. I wouldn't write it if she wasn't going to be heavily featured. (If I write it it is going to have Shules. Fact of life-although it will be angsty Shules)_

_Anyways, I hope everyone has had a good Holiday season! _

_Enjoy and Review!_


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh thank God," the Chief muttered, masking her relief with frustration as her two favorite-not that she'd ever tell them so-consultants waltzed through the door. "Where have you two been?" she scolded, sounding more like their mother then she cared to admit. Next to her Lassiter was seething quietly; Juliet just looked relieved.

Shawn looked at her blankly before turning to Gus, "Gus, I told you to let everyone know we were making a smoothie run."

"What? You nev-"

"You've been gone for two hours," She cut off Gus's response, not wanting to hear them bicker. Gus glared silently, murderously, at his best friend.

Shawn nodded, "Yes well, the only place to get good smoothies is back by the Psych Office," Shawn shrugged apologetically.

Chief cocked her head. She wasn't sure how that was a two hour trip.

"Oh," Shawn added sounding embarrassed, "Oh my god, did you want one?" he shook his head in disappointment, "I told Gus to make an announcement at the crime scene, see if we could pick anything up for anyone," he glared at Gus.

Vick rolled her eyes, and batted them away. "Just…stay in contact from now on. We couldn't reach you and given the nature of this case," she sighed, "We were worried Mr. Spencer."

Lassiter made a coughing sound from the corner.

Vick glared at him. "Most of us were worried," she amended.

Shawn started to retort.

"Would you stop screwing around!" his father barked from the corner.

Shawn grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Ok, one. When did he get here? And two, you should have just called," Shawn explained calmly.

"Your phone was off Shawn," Juliet snapped sharply, arms folded across her chest as she stared at him. He needed to be more careful. This whole sick game was about him.

Shawn's eyebrows shot up as he stared at her. Jules never snapped. Seeing the quiver of fear in her eyes his expression softened, "I'll be more careful," he promised seriously. She nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Is this everyone?" a voice asked calmly from the doorway. The two consultants spun to look at the newcomer, a well dressed attractive young woman with jet black hair.

Gus shifted into his smooth Gus stance, whispering "Whaaat!" with a ridiculous grin on his face.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Seriously Dude," Shawn hissed.

"What?" Gus muttered.

"Every time one of us tries to date someone involved in a case they end up being involved in the crime!"

"That's completely untrue Shawn."

"It's true."

"Katrina McCallum, Trish Conners, and April MacArthur at the aquarium," Gus counted off. "None of them were bad guys."

Shawn closed his eyes, "I can't do this with you right now." Shawn clenched his hands nervously, making a quip-even a tasteless one-was getting more difficult every minute.

"I believe you thought the same thing about your last criminal psychologist too Shawn," the woman from the door way retorted obviously not amused. Walking further into the Chief's office and closing the door behind her she put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. Shawn stiffened; accusing Mary had hardly been his proudest moment.

Playing it off, Shawn allowed his shoulders to sag, "Were we really that loud?" he muttered to Gus.

"Yes," Lassiter hissed from his position leaning against the file cabinet. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"As I recall that accusation didn't pan out," the woman added, crossing her arms and arching an eyebrow at the two consultants. "And Mary ended up dead," she gave them a once over and her frown deepened, "You two have really made it through two rounds with these psychos? From the way Mary talked about you I expected you to be…" her eyes flitted to his hair, "Better groomed."

Pursing his lips, Shawn chose to ignore the jab, his hair had been inexcusably bad since Juliet had been shot, "You knew Mary?"

She nodded, "He graduated at the top of our class," she grimaced, "I was second."

Gus flicked his thumb across his nose and gave a calculated laugh-smooth Gus was apparently here to stay-"Graduating second is still an impressive accomplishment," he grinned suavely. "I'm afraid we still haven't been properly introduced. Burton Guster," he extended his hand. Shawn rolled his eyes; Gus's business card with his personal number would be appearing from his pants any second.

That sounded dirty. Shawn grinned; glad he could still amuse himself at least.

"Mary Raven," she said, ignoring the offered hand.

Juliet frowned, "You're…both…named Mary?"

"We also dated," she added, directing this comment at Gus.

Shawn grinned as he saw Gus wither and shift out of smooth Gus mode next to him.

Vick chose to step in, "When Mr. Lightly was…murdered, I started looking for another criminal psychologist to call. Mary-this one- is considered one of the best there is," Vick nodded respectfully to their guest.

"Thank you Karen," Mary smiled tightly, "But I'm afraid that I'm still not up to date on the Yin case. Yang, I was well aware of. Mary's fascination with Yang started when we were still in school, so I learned a lot about the case then," she nodded sadly, "but Mr. Yin has only recently revealed himself correct?"

Shawn nodded stiffly. And he'd done so in a very big way. His eyes darted momentarily to Jules.

"Well I wouldn't say he revealed himself," Shawn rambled, shrugging, "There was no frontal nudity," he explained.

Lassiter glared furiously at Shawn from across the room. Shawn grinned but remained quiet. The joke had fallen flat even to him.

Mary rolled her eyes, "As I was saying, I am going to need as much background as you can provide from the original Yin case."

Vick nodded, "Well, the people in this room are the foremost experts on Yin. If there is anything not covered in the reports, one of them will know."

Mary nodded, "Good. According to Yin's note, we now have less than 48 hours before Shawn is forced to make another 'choice'... I suggest we start trying to figure out what-or who-that choice is," without waiting for a response Mary exited the Chief's office icily, heading straight for the conference room and large white board.

"Is it wrong that I like her even more now?" Gus whispered, grinning suavely again as he watched her walk away.

Shawn rolled his eyes, "Yes Gus. It is very very wrong," he enunciated each word carefully, completely horrified.

"Would you two get serious," Lassiter scolded, stalking past them angrily, heading out towards Mary.

Shawn shook his head with a sigh as he followed the fuming Head Detective. Lassiter had never understood his process. If he didn't joke then Yin was truly in his head, truly messing with his system. And Yin was already in his head more than enough. Shawn licked his lips; it would be hard enough to win this round as it was.

Mary was staring intently at the pictures of the blood stained underbelly of the truck when they entered the conference room.

"If we may," Shawn started, clapping his hands together, "We," he gestured between himself and Gus, "Have an idea about what the note means."

Mary nodded, "By all means," she said dryly.

"The note says something about a new casting call-it's Star Wars," Shawn explained. "Yin/Yang, the force, two sides in constant conflict," he shrugged.

Mary raised an eyebrow, "That's…surprisingly probable. Not bad Shawn."

"It was actually my idea," Gus chimed in with a grin. Mary didn't even acknowledge the comment.

"It's as good a starting place as any," Mary ran a hand through her hair; biting her nail, "Yin is the side of chaos, so …" she started weeding through the stacks and stacks of files-looking for what Shawn wasn't sure. Shawn settled into a chair, making himself comfortable he took a sip of his smoothie and kicked his feet up on the table. Judging by the chaos of the room they were going to be there a while-and Shawn was way off on his sleep schedule.

'That's no moon,' Gus muttered, pointing to the night sky.

Shawn's eyes widened in delight, 'No, it's a giant Pineapple!' He glanced excitedly at his best friend, 'Let's get closer!' He held down their spaceships red button labeled 'Turbo' and they lurched forwards towards the massive floating pineapple.

'It's pulling us in!' Gus sounded terrified.

Shawn shook his head, still too delighted by their find to be worried 'Gus don't be a wilting wallflower, this is the find of a lifetime! If we worked at NASA this would totally make our careers!'

Something caught his eye and he frowned, 'Wait, what's going on over there?' The leaves of the pineapple were molting away, an angry yellow laser beam was buzzing where the leaves use to be. It was aimed straight for the Psych office below them. Shawn gasped as the laser fired, spewing pineapple juice all over Psych.

'Our insurance doesn't cover that Shawn!'Gus yelled panicking.

'Gus, don't be ridiculous, think of all the money we'll save on pineapple flavored drinks!'

Gus contemplated this before nodding, yeah, it would probably even out.

'Let's go back! I'm thirsty,' Shawn said, hitting Gus on the arm. Gus nodded and turned their spaceship around, landing it gently on the pier.

Shawn frowned as he looked around. Where had the Psych office gone? 'Gus, what-'s…?' Where was Gus? 'Gus!' he yelled. He pursed his lips, 'Fine, if you don't want another pineapple smoothie, more for me,' he murmured, heading off towards the office. Crap. He forgot. It wasn't there.

Shawn sighed, what was he suppose to do now? He surveyed his surroundings again. Why was he in a desert? He squinted against the bright sunlight and coughed as sand whipped around him. Shawn grinned. He could see a pineapple in the distance-the Psych office was probably that way.

'Where are you going Shawny?' a bubbly voice asked him, causing him to jump. He spun around and Yang was standing there, in the middle of the desert.

Shawn shook his head, 'You're dead, you can't be here!'

She looked at him sadly, 'Dead? Am I Shawn? Am I really?' she grinned then, as an idea struck her and she started walking towards him, slowly, an evil spark in her eyes, 'Or maybe I am…dead.' She licked her lips, 'But maybe if I'm struck down I become more powerful then you could ,' Shawn stumbled backwards, his back suddenly hitting the side of a clock tower, Yang was inches from his face 'Possibly imagine,' she whispered, licking her lip again.

Shawn swallowed hard, trying to push her away. 'I'm glad I attracted serial killers who know their movies,' he quipped. He couldn't decide if Yang was more or less terrifying as a ghost.

Yang laughed, 'You haven't seen anything yet Shawn,' she promised. Her expression shifted suddenly, 'Let me help you out here Shawn, I'll give you another hint, just for fun,' she giggled, leaning closer.

'It's never,' suddenly Yang was replaced by Yin, his hands on either side of Shawn's face, the black mask stretching as the words poured from his unseen mouth, one hand moved, reaching for the edge of the mask, 'the usual', the mask was off, 'suspect'.

His father was standing right in front of him.

Shawn woke screaming, the entire conference room turned towards him. Juliet frowned in concern; he'd only drifted off a minute ago.

Before she could move towards him though, Henry was at his son's side. Gus was close but hanging back; nightmares weren't really best friend territory when a father was there.

Shawn's eyes were crazed, still half asleep. "Shawn, it's ok kid. You're awake now," his father calmed tentatively. Shawn hadn't had night terrors since he was a kid.

Shawn blinked rapidly, the crazed look not leaving his eyes, that phrase in Yin's note-it was what his dad had told him countless times as a child. He was Yin, "It's you," he spluttered, pointing to his father.

"Yeah Shawn it's me," Henry affirmed with a frown, not sure what his son was playing at.

Shawn pushed his chair away and stood shaking, "You're Yin! It's you," his voice rose hysterically.

There was a pregnant pause before everything exploded. Shawn leapt towards his father , grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, screaming in his face, "Is this a test, a game to you!" Lassiter jumped towards Shawn and with Gus's help pried Shawn's grip off of Henry as Shawn kept screaming, "No, it's him! Never the usual suspect! Really Dad! You didn't think I'd remember! Really!" Shawn screamed as Lassiter hoisted Shawn off the ground as he charged again, his eyes crazed as Henry stared at his son, completely at a loss for words. Suddenly Shawn's head bopped and swayed then with a pained groan he collapsed against Lassiter.

Everyone was silent a long moment before Lassiter spoke, "His nose is bleeding. I didn't hit his face," he turned to a shaken Gus, who still had a restraining arm on Shawn, "Guster did you?"

Gus shook his head, no he hadn't.

Lassiter groaned; Shawn had had two concussions in little over a week; this wasn't a good sign, "Crap. We need to get him to a hospital."


	24. Chapter 24

_This chapter...it could make or break the fic. Well, ok, not really 'make' it. But it could break it. Just try and stick with the chapter till the end? _

_..._

_Geez, I hope this doens't suck. _

* * *

"This is insane," Henry muttered, his arms folded over his chest angrily, no, defensively, Gus decided. As if he was trying to keep from literally exploding; and knowing Mr. Spencer that was a very real possibility. He turned jerkily to Gus, "I was there last year when we got the phone call about Detective O'Hara from Yin," he ground his teeth, "Shawn knows…Shawn knows it isn't me," in an odd moment Gus was sure would never be repeated, Henry looked at him almost pleadingly, needing reassurance.

Gus nodded, "He knows Mr. Spencer," he agreed quietly, gripping the older man's shoulder supportively as he cast a worried look down the hall. The doctor was coming. Henry lurched to his feet. Lassiter and Juliet strode over cautiously.

"Well?" Henry's voice was low, almost threatening.

The doctor nodded his head calmly, seemingly unaffected by Henry's attitude. "Given Mr. Spencer's recent history and head injuries the first thing we did was perform all potentially useful head scans. We found no sign of damage," the doctor explained.

Henry swore loudly, "Well people don't just explode like he did then start bleeding out their nose," he hissed as Carlton put a restraining hand on Henry. But Lassiter was also glaring furiously at the doctor.

"I agree Mr. Spencer," the doctor soothed, before shifting uneasily, "Based on your description of how he was acting something was most definitely…off. So, we also ran a blood test," the doctor licked his lips nervously, pausing. "Which generated some…disturbing results."

"What does that mean," Juliet bit out, clenching her arms tighter around her body to stop from trembling. She was sick of the doctor's dramatic delivery, this wasn't Grey's Anatomy.

"It means we found drugs in his system," the doctor explained calmly.

Gus gawked. No, not possible. He was with Shawn almost twenty four seven. Lassiter swore softly.

"What kind of drugs?" Carlton asked after a moment of silence. None of the others could bring themselves to ask.

"Give me that," Gus hissed suddenly, ripping the board from the doctor's hand. He surveyed the report quickly, his eyes flitting over it at the speed it took Shawn to assess a crime scene, "Oh my god," Gus whispered. "This is the same medication that Jeffery Grant was taking," he murmured.

Juliet frowned, "Jefferey Grant? The Butler with the photographic memory?"

Gus nodded again, a growing feeling of panic in his chest, "In proper doses the medicine helps people with perfect recall to stay…in the moment. The only side effect with a proper dose is a stutter. However, if a person was taking this when it wasn't needed, or in an improper dosage it can cause nosebleeds and…" Gus paused, remembering another key side effect, "And hallucinations or reoccurring night terrors," he added quietly. Which easily explained Shawn's reaction at the department.

Juliet shook her head slowly. None of this made sense. Shawn's nightmare that she had witnessed in the woods was caused by drugs? Shawn didn't do drugs. "Why would he be on that?" she shook her head slowly before pausing. She glanced at quickly at Henry, but his face gave nothing away. The night of the forest fire and Millie Jordan's rescue came back to her suddenly. Shawn had shown Millie, a child with perfect recall, how to 'focus'. And what he had shown her had worked-had ended up saving Shawn's life-and he had known how to help her because…because Shawn had perfect recall too? No, that wasn't possible, Shawn was too…flippant…and carefree to have the same ability that had debilitated Jeffery Grant ... And yet it made perfect sense, the obscure references, how he managed to fool everyone into thinking he was psychic. Did he need medication to stay in the moment, like Jeffery had? No, if he had been taking the prescribed dose he would be stuttering-something Shawn would never want or allow for himself-but he was having nightmares. She felt a knot grow in her stomach. She was starting to get a very bad feeling.

Gus shook his head, "I'm with Shawn almost all the time. He hates pills. He never takes them, and even if he had been taking them, in the dosage his chart seems to indicate I would have noticed. We all would have noticed because this says that Shawn's practically been inhaling them," he explained.

Henry remained unusually quiet as their discussion occurred. "Shawn didn't need that drug," and would never have taken it if he did anyway. "Shawn didn't put those things in his system Gus," He glanced up at Lassiter, hoping the full impact of his words wasn't lost on the man, "I think someone put them in Shawn's system for him."

Lassiter's eyes widened then narrowed into a sneer.

Juliet swallowed down the painful lump of fear that lodged in her throat. Someone was doing this to him? She felt fury swell up inside of her. Letting out a ragged breathe she turned to the doctor, trying to remain professional, "When can we see him?"

"He's asleep now; we are pumping the drugs out of his system now. He should be awake, systems clean of the drugs in…a matter of hours," the doctor explained, pointing them towards Shawn's room.

Ignoring the doctor all four of them ran to Shawn's room, slowing down only enough so that they wouldn't wake him.

Juliet hugged her arms around her chest as she watched his breathing. He was sleeping soundly, an IV dripping rapidly into his arm. His face was still cut up from their…adventure in the woods. A stab of pain went through the wound on her hip, scolding her for the light jog she had attempted on her way to his room. Shawn looked peaceful; for probably the first time in a long time.

All there was for them to do now was wait.

**The Next Morning:**

Groaning as light hit his eyes Shawn moved to pull his blanket up over them. A low murmuring of voices rumbled around him. His eyes shot open. People should not be in his bed room. He blinked, taking in the room. This was not his apartment. This was a hospital.

Crap. What had he done now? Crashed his bike? He groaned again, his dad would kill him, absolutely kill him.

"Shawn?" a voice asked tentatively. Was that Juliet? Geez, if she was here it probably meant he was dying. Stifling another groan he turned back over, seeing his father, Gus, and both of his favorite detectives staring down at him.

Frowning, he cast a quick glance down at his feet. Neither was in a cast. …Nothing…hurt. What was he doing here? He closed his eyes tightly, trying to remember, but everything felt fuzzy, just out of reach.

Shawn licked his lips nervously, "Dad…what happened? Why am I here?"

His father's stoic poker face cracked, "You don't remember?"

Shawn pinched the bridge of his nose, glaring at the I.V. He moved to pull it out. "Leave it in Shawn," his father ordered seriously.

Shawn pouted momentarily before nodding, leaving the cursed thing in place. His completely rational fear of pointy things vehemently protested leaving it in, but something about his dad's tone gave him pause.

"What am I suppose to remember exactly?" Shawn asked, "Yin's back," he swallowed hard, "We met the new Mary-literally-and we then we started going over files," he finished. He didn't remember anything else. Was something missing? His heartbeat started to accelerate, and he rolled his eyes as he heard the heart rate monitor accelerate too. Something's were meant to be private.

His father and Gus exchanged unreadable glances. Shawn pursed his lips. If there was one thing he hated it was being kept in the dark. Well, that and Patrick Dempsey.

"It's possible he was still asleep when he attacked…or at least not fully awake," Gus murmured quietly. But Shawn heard him.

"Wait. What? Attacked who?" Shawn glanced between the four worried-ok, three, Lassie just looked uncomfortable-faces.

"Me," his father said gravely, reaching his arms out to hold his sons shoulders, "Listen very carefully," his father paused, not sure how to say what he had to say, "Someone has been drugging you Shawn. With a drug that causes hallucinations and night terrors," his grip tightened as he saw his son's face go white, "Kid, you need to focus, and figure out who's been doing this," Henry finished, feeling the edge of irritation in his voice that was his fathers tell-he was terrified. Shawn wouldn't just miss someone drugging him; whoever it was…well they had some impressive skills.

Shawn shivered and closed his eyes. It wasn't possible. No one would drug him, no one could drug him. He started replaying the day in his head. Everything was fuzzy, out of focus. He shook his head slightly trying to clear it and brought his hand to the side of his head. Slowly the pieces started to comeback together for him, as if a fog was lifting in his head he hadn't even realized was there. Someone was drugging him; that meant consistent access to what he put into his system. Ruling out Gus and his father, no one ate with him consistently or …he froze.

The smoothies.

He swallowed hard. The stand near the Psych office that sold the best pineapple smoothies in the city had opened a little over a month ago-right around the time Juliet had planned to her trip with Declan. And right around the time his nightmares had started.

And he'd been inhaling the smoothies, usually more than once a day. The stand owner's face flashed briefly through his head; Rodger, a Vietnam vet with some nasty burns on the side of his face. The smoothie stands name flashed in front of him. Ernie's. Who the hell named a smoothie stand that?

Vaguely, in the background, he could hear his heart rate monitor beeping rapidly.

Ernie's Smoothies.

The night from a year ago came to him suddenly. Ernie's Bar. That was where Juliet had been abducted from.

He resisted the urge to wretch. It made sense; Yin had given him a gimmie clue-two actually. And he had missed both of them until it was probably too late.

His eyes snapped open and he ripped out the I.V, springing for the door before anyone could stop him. They couldn't waste anymore time.

"Shawn!"

He was sprinting down the hall, down the stairs, hearing everyone he cared about screaming for him to stop. But he couldn't, he'd wasted more than enough time being an idiot.

The Psych office, and the pier where Ernie's was located was only a few blocks away.

Ernie's. The name had been staring him in the face for a month, and he hadn't even…what the hell was wrong with him.

As if the name hadn't been enough of a giveaway. The third part of their 'Trilogy' as Yin was calling it, had begun with Yang's death. But the first two times they'd played their game it had started the same way. Yin and Yang had both first gone after the last person to serve him food. Yang hadn't served them anything, Rodger or Yin or whatever the hell his name was, had given him smoothies the day of Yang's murder, right before he'd gone back to the hospital to talk with Jules. He shivered.

The pier was within sight. Ignoring the burning of his bare feet, he ran until he was at the stand.

It was closed. He let out an angry scream, slamming his fist into the closed sign, feeling blood trickle down his fingers, before putting his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

Of course Yin wasn't there. Why would he be? The message Yin had been sending was finally clear. 'I can get you anywhere Shawn. And you wouldn't even know.' Hell, he should be dead right now. Yin could have slipped anything into his drink and he wouldn't have noticed.

"Shawn what's going on?" Juliet was the first one able to catch her breath.

Shawn struggled to find his voice, fear and rage were rippling through him, making it nearly impossible to talk, "It's Yin," he gasped finally, pointing to the stand, "Ernie's. It's Yin," he nodded again, falling to his knees.

Juliet stared at the stand in horror as if seeing a ghost.

"You sure about that Spencer?"

"Yes, Lassiter," Shawn bit out, not using his usual term of affection for the head detective, "I'm sure."

* * *

_Yeah...so...yeah. _

_In my defense...If you go back to chapter 1, Shawn starts raving about the smoothie stand named Ernie's near the Psych office and the Vietnam Vet named Rodger who serves them._

_This chapter IS completey crazy. Just not completely out of the blue. _

_Enjoy and Please review, cause if people don't I'm going to assume its because you're sittign at your computer laughing(or, maybe, crying) at the ridiculous turn this has taken. _

_But if you review there is Shules next chapter. _


	25. Chapter 25

Shawn fiddled anxiously with a Rubix cube. He'd gone over the files twenty times since his release, had talked with a sketch artist to give them a description of the man 'Rodger' who had run the smoothie stand.

The files had been of no help. And the description wasn't useful to the police until they could find something to match it against. He hurled the Rubix cube across the Psych office.

"That isn't going to help Shawn," Gus said calmly, from his desk.

Shawn spun to his friend to retort, but bit his lip. He wouldn't give Yin that satisfaction of causing in-fighting. Yin had gotten enough laughs at his expense today. And all month. Instead he sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and sank deeper into his chair.

"I know Gus, I know. I just," he ran his hand over his temple, feeling the bandage against his skin. Punching the metal stand hadn't been his brightest idea. In fact, in light of what had happened, he wasn't inclined to think much of what he'd done lately had been too bright.

The examination of Ernie's had revealed a fairly simple set up. The smoothie machine was set up similar to any fountain drink machine at a restaurant. Attached to the tab that provide normal pineapple smoothies was an even smaller lever. Pulling that, from the angel of the customer, looked no different from pulling the lever for a normal pineapple smoothie. But the liquid inside the hidden compartment had been laced with the drug found in his system. Shawn shivered. It had allowed Yin to serve Gus normal smoothies and only the altered ones to him.

Adding insult to drugging, they'd paid for those smoothies. Whatever Yin had planned they had probably inadvertently funded.

Shawn felt a tightness in his chest and he swallowed hard. He could barely breathe. This was too much. Yin was too good for him. He'd already won. Raking his hands through his hair Shawn gasped out a jagged breathe. He was going to lose. He couldn't do this. His eyes darted surreptitiously to his motorcycle helmet as Gus pretended to casually surf the internet.

"I'm hungry," Shawn declared finally.

The relief Gus felt was palpable. Shawn hadn't wanted to eat all day. "What do you want?"

"Anything that doesn't involve pineapple," Shawn muttered.

Gus frowned. As much has he understood where his best friend was coming from, it was still strange to hear his friend avoid his favorite fruit.

"Jerk Chicken?" Gus offered, reaching for his jacket and keys.

Shawn grinned. "Yeah, that'll be good. You go pick it up. I'm going to look through this file again."

Gus started to make a noise of protest, but it died quickly. They both knew he wouldn't find anything new. But if Shawn needed to go over the file again, for whatever peace of mind it could offer, Gus wasn't going to stop him. With a nod Gus left, locking the door behind him.

Shawn shot to his feet instantly. He had to get out of here. Not forever…probably. But right now? He couldn't be here. Shawn ran his hand over his face, resisting the urge to scream. Nothing felt safe. Yin could be anywhere. He had half a mind to check the office for bugs. Shawn's eyes twitched nervously over the office. Was anything out of place? Had Yin been in here? He shivered. There was no way he was going back to his apartment tonight. Not that it mattered really. Shawn knew he would be sleeping with one eye open until they caught Yin. A giggle burst from his throat suddenly; he probably wasn't going to sleep at all until they caught him.

As Shawn reached for his jacket the room began to spin. Closing his eyes he inhaled deeply, trying to calm the overwhelming panic that was threatening to erupt from his chest. Nothing was safe. Yin had shattered every illusion of safety he had ever had today. His injured hand trembled and he tightened it around the scruff of his jacket. Shawn closed his eyes again, willing the panic to recede, to give him back his ability to breathe.

He moved to grab his keys, pausing as his fingers grazed across the side of his helmet. He felt another not entirely sane giggle burst in his chest. How safe was his helmet really? How much protection could it really offer him? Shawn shook his head slightly. Safety, of any sort, felt like a joke right now.

Shawn spun around, keys and jacket in hand and froze.

"Jules," his voice came out weakly, barely able to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she shrugged, "You still keep the spare key in the fake pineapple on the stoop and I just..."

Juliet cocked her head to one side as she took in his appearance; keys and jacket in hand, eyes low, roaming over the floor instead of meeting hers.

She felt a hollow ache in her chest, and wished she had words that could help him with what he was going through. After what Yin had done to her last year there hadn't been anyone with the words to make her feel better-or even just safe. The therapists, Carlton, Chief, her parents, no one had known what to say. And it wouldn't have mattered anyway because for a long time she hadn't been able to hear any of it. Fear had been the only constant for months-and even now it continued to linger, as she knew it would until they caught that son of a bitch. Shawn had been the only one able to get through to her.

'Yin came after me too,' when nothing else had worked, it had been him who managed to pull her back to the real world; still shaken, less innocent and naive, but alive and functioning again none the less. Shawn was the only other person who really knew what Yin could do, how he could make you feel. And somehow, knowing that, that Shawn felt what she felt, and that he had been able to persevere despite it, had given her the strength she had needed to do the same.

But right now, she wasn't sure there was anything she could say to help him. She fought against a lump growing in her throat, "Shawn, what are you doing?" her voice still came out little more than a whisper.

Shawn's eyes flitted from the keys in his hands to her eyes. This was about as caught red-handed as it got-barring the time back in '86 when his father had literally caught him and Gus with red paint on their hands in their attempt to reenact a few choice movie death scenes.

"I just," he paused, determined to keep his voice even, and licked his lips, "I can't be…here. Right now," he looked at her almost pleadingly, hoping she would understand. And she did understand; she had contemplated a transfer back to Miami, back to her family, after her encounter with Yin last year more times than she cared to admit.

Feeling a knot grow in her stomach Juliet nodded sympathetically, "Do you want me to take you somewhere? Your Dads?" she offered, watching him shake his head at every word; the knot in her stomach grew.

The first time they had played, Yang had nearly beaten him mentally. Gus had been the only one able to talk Shawn back into the game. Feeling her eyes start to sting she bit her lip. But Gus wasn't here right now, and Shawn looked readier than ever to run and never look back.

"No Jules, I just, I need to get out," his laugh was sharp, almost shrill and completely devoid of humor, "Feel the wind in my face, fresh air…" he waved his hand nonchalantly even though neither of them believed the carefree nature of the gesture.

"Shawn do you really think you should be alone right now?" Juliet whispered, hugging her arms tightly around herself.

Shawn paused, drawing in a ragged breathe. He felt alone now. He had felt alone with Gus in the office, he had felt alone at the police station while he had filed his report, while his dad had bandaged the bruises and cuts on his hand. There was him and there was Yin, and until this was over, everybody else was just decoration. He couldn't focus on anything else, and it was driving him insane, like four walls were slowly closing in on him; only it wasn't walls, it was Yin, surrounding and suffocating him. Yin wasn't just winning, he was decimating the opposition.

Shawn wanted to feel something-anything-else. He needed to feel free again. And his bike was and always had been the only way he'd been able to do that. Shawn let out a breath; just the thought of the freedom it offered seemed to ease the suffocating feeling in his chest.

Shawn's silence was eating away at her, and Juliet felt the warning sting of tears in her eyes again, "Shawn?" her voice cracked.

His gaze snapped to her sharply, "Jules, I just need to get out for a little while," he offered apologetically, brushing past her towards the door.

She spun with him, grabbing his arm. Shawn tensed and his eyes darted down to their contact.

Juliet took a deep breath, locking her gaze to his. He had nearly abandoned the game Yang had started two years ago, and now he wanted to get on his bike and leave? "Shawn, please," she whispered, not sure how to ask him to stay when she had nothing to offer, no promises that would seem anything other than hollow given what he had been through.

His eyebrows shot up as he seemed to realize her fear. Suddenly he was turned fully, his back to the door, staring at her intently. His free hand came up gently to cup her face, the cold metal of the keys pressed lightly against her skin. Shawn stared straight at her, "I'm coming back Jules," he promised, his voice heavy but firm.

Unable to find her voice Juliet just nodded. She believed him, trusted him. Letting go of his hand slowly, she took a step back and watched him through the window as he started the engine on his bike, shooting off like lightning into the dark.

Later:

Shawn grinned as he felt the wind in his face, running through his hair. On the clear stretch of empty road, he allowed his eyes to close and he inhaled deeply. For the first time all day, he felt like he could breathe. He could go anywhere, do anything and nobody could stop him; nobody was watching.

The headlights of his bike flashed across the sign that marked his destination and he killed the engine. Standing, he straddled his bike as he starred at the words on the sign in front of him. 'Now Leaving Santa Barbara.' There was a part of him that was tempted to. He couldn't deny that. The twelve year old boy inside of him was screaming to run and be free, as was the eighteen year old one who had done just that. But he wasn't twelve or eighteen anymore. And neither the twelve year old him or the eighteen year old him had had Psych; had had a purpose. Or Jules.

Shawn knew he couldn't do that do her. She deserved justice, closure, for what had happened to her. And so did he. And despite the voices in his head screaming for him to take his freedom and make a break for it, they were easily quelled. He wouldn't abandon those he cared about, not with something like this looming over their heads. But it was nice to know that the option was still there.

Shawn smiled. This trip had done exactly what he'd hoped it would. Feeling a new sense of serenity Shawn kicked the engine back to life and grinned as he headed back towards the Psych office. Once he was back he'd give Jules a call, let her know he was ok; she hadn't seemed completely reassured he would return when he'd left.

Twenty minutes later a van merged onto the highway behind him. It flashed its bights on, blinding his mirrors. Shawn felt a nervous churning in his gut. As a motorcycle driver, he had developed a certain level of wariness around larger vehicles. A wariness that had only increased after he'd been run off the road in the Brandon Vu Spelling Bee case five years ago.

He was broken from his musing by the sound of the vans engine accelerating; the large vehicle surged forward, bumping his tires. Shawn swore, feeling his bike start to tip and spin. Shawn had just managed to bring his bike back under control when the second hit came, harder than the first. The bike wobbled before shooting out from under Shawn, it went flying into a tree, sparks flying and eventually catching fire, while Shawn tumbled down the side of the highway, landing hard, with the breathe knocked out of him, against a fallen tree trunk. Shawn groaned and tried to move, feeling both sharp and throbbing pains shoot through him. The pain was too much and the edges of his vision started to go black. Blood started pounding in his ears, only one coherent thought was running through his head; there was no way his accident was a coincidence. This had to be Yin.

The thought caused him to struggle to remain conscious, darkness continued to lick the edge of his vision, and just as it became overwhelming, he managed to make out a fedora clad hat standing at the top of the hill. Was it moving towards him, he wondered briefly, before his head sank against his chest.


	26. Chapter 26

It was smelling salt that finally roused Shawn to consciousness. He coughed, his eyes still closed, leaning as far away as he could from the offending chemical pressed tightly against his nose. It was only when he struggled that he felt the restraints on his wrists. Shawn's eyes shot open, the memories of his bike ride rushing at him. The nearly deserted stretch of highway, Yin…oh god. Only then did the pain hit.

His right knee was definitely messed up. He tried to flex it and winced. Running was definitely a no go. But if he had to he could walk on it; just not very fast…well at least he hoped he could walk on it. His ribs and back were black and blue at the very least, maybe broken. His left wrist felt bloated; probably broken. All things considered, for being run off the high way without a helmet? He was beyond lucky. A stab of pain went through his leg and he groaned loudly. Yeah. Real lucky.

"Ah, there he is," Yin muttered as he watched the fake psychic's eyes flutter open. Shawn suppressed a shiver. Yin's voice was so creepy. How had he not recognized it before?

Steeling himself, jaw tight, Shawn turned towards Yin slowly.

"Rodger," Shawn greeted stiffly.

Rodger chuckled. "You can just call me Yin now Shawn. Rodger's just the name paying the bills."

Shawn nodded, someone as smart as Yin was probably using a stolen id. Unless he was really cocky.

He desperately hoped Yin was that cocky.

"What exactly do you want from me? The location of the Rebel Base?" Shawn quipped, his face curling in distaste.

Yin laughed loudly at this, his voice booming through the small dark room. "I'm so glad you figured out my clue. I knew you would. I don't think it was as good any of my Hitchcock material. But," he shrugged, "The time table was moved up. Preparations and meticulous planning had to be…expedited."

"Right." Shawn pursed his lips.

Yin smiled again gleefully, "You'll understand what I mean soon enough. And don't worry. You aren't Princess Leia," He paused, "While hardly a direct translation, that's one of the roles more reserved for Detective O'Hara."

Shawn stiffened, feeling his hands tremble. "You've already played your game with her once. Leave her out of this," he said icily.

Yin smiled. "Are you still mad about what happened last year Shawn?" Yin frowned, looking hurt, and put his hands on his knees to squat down to Shawn's eye level "Shawn, I was just trying to help you. "

Shawn lunged against his restraints, causing another shock of pain to run through his body. Yin giggled and clapped his hands. Shawn gasped as he waited for the pain to subside before speaking, "Like hell you were," he hissed.

Yin's smile turned sad, as if wounded he'd been misunderstood. "Shawn, do you know why you're here?" He folded his arms across his chest, one finger thrumming on his arm impatiently as he cocked an eyebrow at Shawn.

Shawn seethed as he stared up at Yin, his jaw tightening, "I have a 'choice' to make," he recited the note left at the scene of Yang's murder.

Yin nodded. "Very good Shawn. I'm so glad I found someone with such a keen eye for detail," his grin was toothy. He strode over to a small table, picking up a picture frame there; he ran his fingers over the frame affectionately. "It's not the same sort of choice this time of course. The only quasi love triangle in Star Wars was a little perverse, even to me," He turned to Shawn, "To be honest, I'm still not sure I see the point. Leia kissed Luke in the second movie and in the third she's suddenly his sister. Lucas really should have just chosen love interest or family relations. Incest is so…tasteless," he shrugged. "But look at me, rambling about things that happened long long ago," Yin shook his head, grinning again.

"The choice you have to make this time is…even more important," Yin sighed, "You're future has been of great concern to me for some time."

Shawn nodded slowly, "My…future," he repeated slowly.

"When you abandoned a collegiate future and ran away, it was most disappointing. Nearly crushed Yang. She'd had such high hopes," Yin scolded.

Shawn felt his throat tighten. How long had Yin been watching him? He'd thought he'd drawn their attention because of Psych. But if that wasn't true…"Well, I'd hate to disappoint the serial killer who has me tied to a chair," Shawn muttered darkly staring at Yin.

"I must say, I'm absolutely delighted by your moxie Shawn," still holding the picture frame Yin moved back towards Shawn, "Neither your girl next door or your femme fatale could do more than whimper when I had them. A little guts…from someone in your position, it certainly is a pleasant change."

Shawn clenched his fists. "Yes, a little fire is just what you need," Yin muttered. "As I was saying Shawn, you have been a prime candidate for quite a while," he showed the picture to Shawn, taking delight in the way the fake psychic's eyebrows shot up and his face paled. Shawn swallowed hard. The picture was of him, standing with Yang at the police station over twenty years ago. It wasn't possible.

"That's obviously fake," Shawn muttered, jerking his head to the side when he decided he no longer needed to see it.

Yin made a disapproving clicking noise in his throat, "You don't remember? Well Shawn. I must say, I am disappointed. And I know if Yang was not currently resting at the city morgue office she would be weeping. She was so overjoyed to find you. She was disappointed that she couldn't claim you actually. I think that's why she interrupted your test last year honestly. If she couldn't have you, no one would," Yin sighed again, staring down at the picture nostalgically.

"Claim me?" Shawn repeated. Whatever that was, it sounded bad.

Yin's eyes shot up as he heard the confusion in Shawn's voice. "Yes, Shawn. Claim you. You developed into much too much of a lose canon to be a Yang," he thumped Shawn hard on the heart, causing a flash of pain to shoot through the younger man's body, "In here, where it counts? You've always had a bit more Yin in you," Yin's grin was proud, almost fatherly.

Shawn definitely didn't like where this was going," What the hell are you talking about?" he felt his voice crack.

Yin smiled, "Ah, finally past the bravado are we?" Yin sighed and removed his hat, "Shawn, in all things, there is a delicate balance. A good and a bad. Light, dark. The red light sabers and the blue ones. This is especially true in of our line of work," Yin explained slowly.

"Our line of work?" Shawn questioned.

Yin nodded, "Yes, you, me, your detective friends, Yang. All of us. The business of life and death. Saving and killing. It's quite a clever balance. You almost can't see it," Yin giggled, and leaned in closer, as if he was revealing the secrets of the universe to his captive, "The 'heroes' of society, the police, the army, the firefighters. They have number s on their side. Public funding. Their strength lies in their unity and in the size of their force. But society has just as much need for the likes of me and Yang Shawn. Without us, without the arsonist for the firefighters, and the wars for the soldiers, what happens to the world? Utopia? Hardly," he was irritated now, "The worlds balance would be skewed, so skewed and disfigured it wouldn't know how to right itself. The police are no longer needed? They stop being funded. No fires? No firefighters. No wars? No soldiers. None of these people employed…? No 'comparable 'evil' to the comparable 'good'? Well I could bore you with the statistics, but I won't, since as I said earlier, time is working against us now. But eventually Shawn, without a counter weight society would collapse. What we have now, is as close to utopia as we will ever get," Yin ran a hand through his thinning hair, "That counter weight? It's me. It's Yang. It's people like us who provide that balance. What we lack in numbers, we make up for in brilliance, and unyielding dedication to the cause," Yin smiled warmly at the man in front of him. "You could say we bring balance to the force," he added glibly.

Shawn swallowed down the rising bile in his throat, "So I'm curious, as a child did you start with the typical ant under a magnifying glass in the sun bit like most sociopaths, or did you branch out?"

The serial killer grinned again, "I preferred wings on butterfly's, but that's neither here nor there in the grand scheme of things." Yin turned away suddenly, putting the picture of Yang and Shawn back on the table. "I told you that time was short didn't I Shawn?" he asked quietly.

Since he wasn't looking Shawn didn't fight the shiver that ran through him, "Yeah, you mentioned it."

"I'm dying."

Shawn blinked. "I sincerely hope you aren't expecting my condolences."

Yin huffed.

Both men remained silent for a long time, until Yin finally spoke again.

"Star Wars really is the perfect metaphor for our struggle Shawn," his fingers again traced the portrait, grazing around Yang's face affectionately, "The Jedi had great numbers on their side. But the Sith? Always two. No more. No less," with a sigh he turned to Shawn again. "Can you see what I'm getting at yet?"

Shawn could hear the blood pounding in his ears. He was certainly beginning to have his suspicions. "Possibly," he admitted barley able to make his voice work.

Yin grinned, "Perceptive. You were obviously no substitute for Yang-not that a replacement is needed anymore, but you have an air of Yin to you," he pursed his lips, "I just wish we had been able to get to you a bit younger. That usually helps," he shrugged, "That's why I went after Ms. Lytar and Detective O'Hara actually, a…catalyst, of sorts, would have been ideal in helping to convert you to our cause. Not unlike when Anakin lost Padme no?"

Shawn laughed, "I'll never join you," he sneered.

Yin giggled in delight, "Careful Shawn. The last person to say that lost their hand," he glanced down at Shawn's swollen wrist pointedly.

Yin reached for his hat and pulled on his trench coat. "Sadly, our time together is coming to an end."

"What do you mean?"

Yin smiled sadly. "From order," he pointed to Yang's picture, "Came chaos," he pointed to himself, "And then from Chaos came order, and now again, from order," he sighed, "Will come chaos," he pointed to Shawn. "I can't train you Shawn. It's goes against the way of things," he sounded apologetic, "But I can assure you, even though the new Yang is young, she showed the most promising levels of sadism when she murdered her predecessor," Yin smiled proudly. "I'm sure she will do a marvelous job with your training. I have no doubt that you will get alone splendidly."

Shawn felt his throat tighten, "You didn't kill Yang?"

Yin laughed, "No, of course not. I was only there in a supervisory capacity. Yang killed the former Yang."

Shawn swallowed, "Oh. That makes more sense," he muttered.

Yin laughed again. "Shawn, it truly has been lovely meeting you," he moved to shake Shawn's hand then reconsidered. "But now I really must be off. Your friends at the police department have recently come across some…major breaks in the case. Silly 'errors' on my part," his eyes sparkled deviously, "it will lead them right to 'Rodger's' house on the other side of town. I had best hurry if I wish to beat traffic. I need to seem completely and utterly shocked when they come barging in," he raised a finger to his mouth contemplating, "I was thinking they could catch me in the middle of a sandwich, my feet up, shoes off, watching a Star Wars marathon," he grinned at Shawn, "How do you think that would go over? Would it be a sufficient ego boost for them to catch me so completely off guard? I do think they need those little pick me ups every once in a while."

"You're sick," Shawn managed, trying to stop his teeth from chattering as he shivered.

"Oh? Is the sandwich too much?" Yin moved towards the door.

"Oh and Shawn, you should probably know, 'It's a trap!'" Yin grinned deviously, proud of his impression of Admiral Ackbar. He paused at the door, "Actually that's not entirely true," he turned back to Shawn, "I just got caught up in all of the Star Wars references we've had today, but one should never use pop culture references as well known as that in improper context," Yin shrugged, "It's more of a diversion than a trap really. It will keep them from looking too hard for you I suspect. Which is what we need. Time."

"They'll figure it out! They'll stop you!" Shawn screamed, ignoring the pain he fought against his restraints. Yin exited and a moment later, the door slammed shut.

"You should probably relax Shawn. No use fighting against those knots. I tied them myself," a familiar voice said, emerging from the doorway. She grinned down at him. Something large and metallic was in her hands. In Shawn's opinion, it looked much too sinister to be anything good.

Shawn laughed. "Oh you've got to be kidding me," he stomped his uninjured foot in frustration; Yin had orchestrated all of this and was playing them again. "Hello Mary."

"No need to be so formal Shawn," the woman grinned, "We're coworkers now. Call me Yang."

Across Town:

"This tip was good O'Hara. We need to move now. We can't wait for Spencer to answer his damn phone," Lassiter hissed as they watched the Swat teams move into position around the house of one Rodger Larson. Larson's name and address were the ones credited as the owner of the Smoothie stand that had drugged Spencer. The fact that his house had actually been in the system-and hadn't lead them on a wild goose hunt- had been a pleasant surprise. It was the break in the case they needed.

"This seems too easy," Juliet murmured again, her hands white around her seat belt. Lassiter's gaze flickered over her briefly.

"O'Hara can you handle this?"

Juliet smiled slightly, forcing herself not to tremble. "I'll be fine Carlton," she had no choice. This wasn't just about her anymore. After what he'd put Shawn through…there was no way she could back down. "But thank you," she added, giving her partner a reassuring smile. Lassiter grunted and resumed watching the teams move into position.

A swat leader approached them, "There was a wire running the perimeter of the house. We suspect it would have triggered a self destruct of sorts…it was connected to a gas line. Could have blown the whole place if we hadn't spotted it. It's been disabled though," he nodded seriously, "Whenever you're ready."

Lassiter cocked his gun and glanced at O'Hara who nodded. "We're ready."

Feeling her heart thumping in her ears, Juliet watched as Carlton gave the signal, busting down the front door. They entered the house guns blazing. The television was on. She swallowed hard. The Star Wars theme song was playing.

They approached the living room quickly. A man was sitting on the couch, eating a sandwich. He turned to them when they entered and Juliet sucked in a breath. The man definitely matched the description Shawn and Gus had given to the sketch artist. It was Yin.

"Can I help you officers?" The man asked calmly.

Lassiter snarled. "O'Hara, would you care to do the honors?" He glanced quickly at his partner to gauge her reaction.

Juliet swallowed and braced herself. "I'd love to," she holstered her gun and pulled out her cuffs. He didn't resist. "Rodger Larson, you are under arrest…" the words came out automatically as she went through the motions. Even though she felt elated to finally put Yin in cuffs, she couldn't shake the feeling that this had just been too easy. Above all, she just wished Shawn was there to see it.


	27. Chapter 27

"I still don't like it," Juliet announced. Her arms were folded over her chest defensively as she stared through the mirror into the interrogation room. Yin was on the other side, and even if it was impossible, she felt like he could see her.

Lassiter sighed, "We caught him O'Hara. We have evidence that can link him to everything that happened last year, and the gun we found matches the bullet that killed Yang. He's finished," Carlton reaffirmed.

That didn't help her one bit. "Doesn't that feel convenient to you?" She bit her lip; none of this felt real. She'd spent all year agonizing over interrogating this son of a bitch. It was supposed to be pulling teeth and mind games, waiting for him to slip up just slightly so they could catch him in a lie. But all of the evidence they needed to convict him of all his known crimes had been sitting in the house. A confession would just be icing on the cake; it might even get him some leniency in court. Carlton wasn't inclined to allow him that leniency.

Juliet let out a ragged breathe, sick of trying to hold it together. These last few days had been an emotional rollercoaster. She wished Shawn was there. He'd see right through Yin, he'd know what the psycho was up to. If only he'd call her. Wrapping her arms around herself Juliet closed her eyes. He wasn't returning her calls. He hadn't even shown up while they were arresting Yin. She'd needed the closure of seeing Yin loaded into the back of the squad car and she'd thought it might do him some good-she'd said so in all five of the messages she'd left him before they had entered Rodger Larson's house- but he hadn't shown up. She ran a hand through her hair. Maybe everything had been too raw for him, maybe he'd just needed more time to work through what he was dealing with. But she wouldn't know what he was thinking until he talked to her.

She shivered. Had Yin even blinked in the last twenty minutes?

"I just got your message," Gus said, jogging up to them. "You needed me for an I.D?" He glanced in the mirror and paused, "That's him." He shivered too. "I can't believe Shawn and I ever…" Gus shook his head.

"Where is Spencer?" Lassiter asked, looking over Gus's shoulder and into the hallway for the obnoxious consultant.

Gus hesitated. "I thought he was already here," he frowned and turned to Juliet, "He hasn't responded to any of my calls after …last night," Juliet had been on her way back to her car when Gus had returned with the jerk chicken. Gus shifted uncomfortably and frowned. Shawn rarely needed-or wanted-to be alone this long.

"I didn't think he'd miss this," Gus muttered, pulling out his phone. Shawn hadn't called or texted. He glanced anxiously at Juliet, who shrugged; no she hadn't heard from him either. Gus sighed; he didn't like this one bit.

Juliet bit her lip. Shawn had promised he'd come back. He wouldn't break his promise would he? He hadn't left town…no. Shawn wouldn't do that to them. He would see this through to the end, no matter what he was dealing with.

Gus seemed to read her thoughts, "He wouldn't Juliet," Gus said calmly, his eyes fierce.

Lassiter glanced between them, "Wouldn't what?"

"Leave," Juliet muttered quietly, barely able to say the words. She trusted him. He'd looked her straight in the eyes and promised her that he was coming back. But he'd also looked her in the eye for five years and told her he was psychic. She trembled. No, this was different. But he'd been so scared…

McNabb joined them tentatively, obviously skittish to be so close to the serial killer who had nearly killed him last year. "Um, guys, Chief sent me down here. She wants to know how the interrogation is coming," he said nervously.

Lassiter sighed and glanced up at the mirror, "Waiting him out is part of the process." Nobody in the room was going to challenge that thin excuse.

McNabb nodded, "Ms. Raven made the Chief nervous when she called I think. Mary said that even though we caught Yin before he could put his plan into action, we may not have stopped some of the puzzle pieces," Buzz hesitated, "She said…she said that he might have already taken a victim, and just hadn't put the clues into play for us yet," his voice trembled.

Juliet felt her face go pale, "It's been over 48 hours Carlton. We still don't know what choice Shawn was suppose to make. There were no indications of that at the house," blood was pounding in her ears. They had Yin, but what if he had someone, someone who hadn't been reported missing, who wouldn't be found unless they broke Yin. It had seemed too easy. "What if that was his plan?" she murmured, her knuckles going white as she clenched them into fists.

"What?" Carlton frowned.

Her voice got higher, more panicked as the pieces fell into place, "He was just sitting there…waiting for us. What if he took another victim, and we just don't know about it yet? We may be able to convict him for everything else, but if there's a live victim out there then…," her tongue felt heavy, it was resisting saying the words, "Then he still has all the power," she finished. It didn't matter if they could convict him for her kidnapping, for Abigail's, for Yang's murder. None of that mattered if he had another victim in play.

Lassiter swore softly, "O'Hara, let's get in there," he muttered. "Guster, I want you to get Henry and go find Spencer. I don't care what crap he's dealing with. If Mary's right, we're gonna need him." Carlton didn't wait for an answer; he swung into the interrogation room.

Juliet closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. She felt a hand on her arm and opened her eyes to see Gus staring at her in concern. She smiled, "I'll be ok Gus," she promised, sounding much more confident than she felt. Hesitating only momentarily before she pushed the door open, she grit her teeth as instantly, she saw Yin's eyes slither over to her.

He grinned. "Detective O'Hara," he said, his voice surprisingly tranquil, "I'm glad to see you're doing well," he nodded.

Her nostrils flared, "Why don't you just tell us what we want to know, and we can have McNabb escort you back to your cell," she folded her arms across her chest, shifting her weight to one foot impatiently.

Yin smiled, "Well what exactly is it you want to know detectives? I believe you found your smoking gun, quite literally, at my house," he turned to Carlton, "I'm sick you see," he shrugged.

Carlton grit his teeth, and Juliet watched him, impressed with the unusual level of restraint he was showing.

"The last note you left, at the scene of Yang's murder. You said that Shawn had another choice to make," Juliet grit her teeth, forcing her voice to remain professional and unaffected by Yin's presence and his psychotic smirk, "What was your plan?"

Yin smiled, "That's private Detective."

"Private?"

"It's between me and Shawn," his smile widened, "It had nothing to do with you or Ms. Lytar, I promise."

Her hands twitched, and she briefly fantasized about putting a bullet between his eyes just for good measure. Juliet inhaled deeply, then let a breath that was shakier then she would have liked it to be.

Yin glanced around the room curiously, "Where is Shawn by the way? I was hoping to get to meet him, face to face," he looked at Juliet, his calm smile returning.

"Spencer didn't think you were worth his time," Lassiter replied cooly.

Yin's smile erupted. It was surprisingly toothy, "Yes, much too busy I'm sure," he murmured. He paused for a long moment, "What's he up to these days?...Following his dreams?" Yin goaded.

Lassiter slammed his chair back and lunged for Yin. Juliet leaped between them, pulling her partner back, "Carlton!" He tried to fight her, "Carlton! He's not worth it," she insisted. He breathed deeply, steam practically coming out his ears, "He's not," she promised, giving one last warning shove to push him away from Yin.

Yin chuckled, "You know, we considered you Carlton. You're more of a Yang than a Yin, but…" he shook his head, "If not for that nasty temper of yours…" he laughed, "Well let's just say this encounter might be a lot different."

They froze. "What the hell are you talking about?" Lassiter growled.

Yin shrugged. "I'm saying that you are ultimately inconsequential, Detective Lassiter," Yin said calmly, looking at Lassiter as if he was a small child.

Lassiter turned to Juliet, "This is a waste of our time O'Hara," he muttered. Her partner moved towards the exit, more than fed-up with Yin. Juliet put her hand on his arm, stopping him.

"The SBPD has everything it needs to lock you up for a very very long time," she fixed him with her most determined glare, ignoring the icy chill that went down her spine. "As a courtesy, you're being given the chance to confess to the crimes you've committed-it might even get you leniency during your sentencing," She bit her lip, if she revealed their suspicions about another victim he could run them in circles, on the other hand, Yin didn't seem to be in the giving mood, so if she didn't ask, they'd probably never know. "It's also your chance to tell us what you were planning for your game this time," she stiffened as a smirk spread across his face, "Use that chance or don't use it-either way," she leaned in, angrily, her hands on the edges of the table. Yin sat still, his hands folded patiently in front of him, "You're finished," she hissed.

Yin stared at her calmly for a long moment before sighing, "You think I have another victim." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

The corner of his lip twitched upwards.

She heard Carlton swear softly behind her and knew he'd seen the smallest twitch too. It was true then. Yin definitely had another victim in play.

Elsewhere:

"So you're the new Yang huh," Shawn muttered, twisting and flexing his good wrist as much as he could, hoping to loosen the restraints.

Mary Raven laughed. "It's pretty amazing isn't it? I mean, I spent so long hearing about how brilliant Mr. Yang was from Mary at school…Yang was like a celebrity to me. A role model of what the absolute perfect serial killer looked like. When Yin approached me I was…honored," her expression darkened, "Of course, me being the new Yang only happened because the other Yang failed," she turned to Shawn, the look in her eyes far from sane, "When she saw me, standing outside the armored truck with a gun pointed right at her, she just…laughed," Yang grinned, "And then I put a bullet between her eyes."

Shawn clenched his jaw. "That's a lovely story," he muttered darkly. The pain from his leg and other injuries was starting to get to him, making it harder to stay conscious.

Yang laughed and pulled a chair over, sitting down right in front of Shawn. "I don't quite know what to do with you Shawn," Mary muttered, surveying his face carefully. "I wanted to be here, Yin didn't need to convince me. " She bit her lip, "A catalyst is really what you need to make you see the truth. Yin tried last year but," she laughed, "Well you know that didn't work." She sighed, "So here's how it's going to be: I'm going to give you one chance to join me peacefully. If you say no, I'm going to go out and kill somebody. Not just anybody Shawn-someone you know." Shawn stiffened, "No one you were particularly close too," she shrugged, playing with the knife in her hands, "Probably just a casual acquaintance of some sort. Maybe that coroner you've hit it off so well with…Woody? Or maybe that pesky ex-girlfriend Gina-although that would probably be doing you a favor…" Mary grinned, "And after I kill them, I'll come back, and give you another chance to join me. If you say no? Well, we will just repeat the same process," she stood up and leaned over his chair, "We'll do it over and over and over until you agree to take your rightful place as Yin."

Shawn chuckled darkly," Either I join you or you kill someone I care about," he shook his head, "That's hardly a choice."

Mary shrugged, "You have options; the fact that you consider one of them to have a bad outcome isn't my fault."

Shawn said nothing.

Yang shrugged, "People die Shawn. You can't help that. But if you join me you can influence the who and the when," she grinned evilly, "But until you join me, the choice is all mine."

He was silent a long moment before he spoke. Shawn sighed, "Before I except any job offers, we really need to talk about the benefits package. Medical? Dental? You know what, I'm sure you've got those covered," he nodded thoughtfully. "Now vacation days? What? Two weeks off? Pretty standard. I think I'm going to take some of that time off now," Shawn grinned, "You can e-mail me, through the Psych office, and we will set up a nice meeting time, complete with virgin sacrifices, creepy robes, and chanting. But for now, you can untie me, and let me go. And we'll just, play the whole getting together to kill people thing by ear," Shawn shrugged nonchalantly.

Mary laughed humorlessly, "Shawn, I don't think you quite understand this partnership. You," she pushed the knife into his chest, the point digging into his flesh through his shirt, "Are a creature of chaos," she spun the knife skillfully and pointed it towards herself, "I'm not. I like order. I gave you your choice. You chose to-rather flippantly- say no," she walked towards the door and paused, "When I get back, there will be one less person in the world Shawn, and it will be all your fault."

Shawn felt his chest tighten, "No, wait! Mary stop," but the door was closed and the lock was being slide into place. Shawn trembled. He'd just signed someone's death warrant.


	28. Chapter 28

_Beware: You've had Danger...now in the last 3 chapters you will see the other 2D's this story has promised. ;)_

* * *

Juliet slammed her phone down with more force then was needed and massaged her temples. They'd scanned through all the missing person's cases reported in the last two weeks, hoping to find some lead that might bring them closer to Yin and nothing had turned up.

For all they knew Yin was just leading them on a wild goose chase to waste their time. It could be one last final game to show them who was in charge. There might not be another hostage. She glanced over at her equally agitated partner; Carlton was definitely starting to believe that. Or he hoped it at least.

The front door swung open violently and her eyes snapped up to the front door. Gus and Henry had come back. They'd been out looking for Shawn.

They were arguing. Henry ran his hand over his face, "Well, I don't know where else he could be Gus."

"I don't either, but that doesn't mean that he left," Gus said calmly. None of this was sitting well with him.

Henry sighed. The memory of Shawn leaving after high school without a word was still extraordinarily fresh in his mind. And after the trauma Shawn had been through in the last few days alone…well it could break anyone probably. Henry made a low growling noise in his throat. He didn't believe his son would just leave…Shawn was stronger then that. But given what Detective O'Hara had told him about her last encounter with Shawn…maybe he'd overestimated his son. Maybe he had left. No. No, Shawn wouldn't just…abandon them to face Yin. A cold chill swept through him; then where the hell was he?

Something-someone-collided with his shoulder, and suddenly McNabb was in front of him, practically sprinting to the Chief's office.

"We just got a new potential missing person's case!" he declared loudly, succeeding in getting the entire departments attention. Juliet was a half step faster than Lassiter in snatching the file and her face went white.

"O'Hara?" Lassiter grunted.

"It's an abandoned motor cycle," she whispered, feeling her mouth run dry, "Gus!" she yelled, shoving the file at him, "The license plate number, is that his?"her voice trembled. She didn't need to specify who 'he' was. She watched Gus read the information. His face turned green.

"Yeah, those are Shawn's plates," he said stiffly, handing the file to Henry so he could confirm it.

Henry glanced at it and gave a jerky nod in confirmation.

"We've had this wrong from the start," Juliet whispered quietly, "We thought we mattered in the game, but it's only Shawn Yin wanted. And now he has him," before anyone could stop her she was halfway down the stairs, sprinting towards the interrogation rooms.

Her hand was on the door handle, ready to burst into the interrogation room when Lassiter grabbed her from behind. He locked both of her arms with his and swung her away from the door so that he was between her and Yin. He was panting.

"Damnit O'Hara, you can't just charge in there," he hissed in a hushed voice as he tried to steady his breathing. "You run in there like that and Yin will run us all over town for fun," Juliet opened her mouth, hands trembling, ready to scream at her partner like she had never before done. This was Shawn they were talking about, this wasn't a random kidnapping, it was one of their own. Yin had already taken enough from her, he couldn't have Shawn too.

"It won't help Spencer," her partner said calmly, looking at her sternly.

Juliet closed her mouth, he was right of course. Carlton wanted to save Shawn just as bad as any of them. She couldn't stop the way her hands trembled though. She ran her shaking hand through her hair, determined to pull herself together, to be the professional she needed to be. "What do we do?" she asked fighting against the lump in her throat.

Satisfied that she wasn't going to make another go for the door, Carlton straightened up, smoothing down his rumpled tie. He exhaled deeply. "We go in there calmly. No emotion. Don't let him get a rise out of you," Carlton nodded, his nostrils flaring. "That's the only thing that has a chance O'Hara," he added levelly. She nodded numbly.

"Maybe we should talk to Mary," she added quietly. Carlton's lip curled in distaste-he hated having people advise him on how to do his job-but he nodded curtly in agreement. Carlton's eyes flickered to McNabb who was hurrying down the stairs towards them.

"McNabb, can you get Mary down here?" He barked. Lightly had been impossible to get rid of, this new psychologist it seemed had the exact opposite problem.

McNabb cringed, "She's on her way to the crime scene."

"What crime scene?"

"That's what I came down here to tell you guys, ah," McNabb scratched his ear as his eyes darted nervously towards Juliet, "A report just came in…the Yin/Yang symbol was burned into the front lawn of a house, the smoke caught the attention of people a few blocks away, who called it in…" he was shifting nervously avoiding Juliet's gaze altogether. She frowned, feeling her chest tighten, if it was Shawn…oh god…

"McNabb, spit it out, where was this," Lassiter growled, his thoughts obviously similar to his partners.

"It's at Declan Rand's house," McNabb winced.

Juliet froze, feeling the color leave her cheeks. That couldn't be right. There was no reason for Declan to be involved in this.

Lassiter swore softly under his breath, "Let's go O'Hara," he muttered. He glanced back at the interrogation room, where Yin was still sitting calmly, hands folded neatly on the table. "Leave him in there till we get back McNabb."

**Declan Rand's Residence:**

Juliet stood outside, watching the various police and forensic experts coming in and out of the mansion. Gus stood next to her, staring blankly at the house. She let out a deep breath, and leaned against the hood of the Blueberry, as she tried to wash away the image that seemed permanently burned into her brain. It had taken all of two seconds for the crime scene to overwhelm her, and she'd excused herself. It didn't make any sense. Declan had nothing to do with the Yin/Yang case. He'd barely known Shawn, had barely been in anyone's life, even hers, for more than a month.

It was just…so unfair. Declan had been an amazing and sweet guy who deserved an equally amazing girl…he'd been good to her-amazing actually-he just… hadn't been Shawn. She swallowed hard, trying to stop the way her mind raced whenever she thought of her fake psychic. What if this crime scene had been where they found Shawn? What if the next one was? A thousand scenarios, each more horrific than the last raced through her mind. Walking onto this crime scene, where she could tell the investigators which drawer the silverware was in, where to find the paper towels, a crime scene where she'd had breakfast more than once…it was too much.

But what if the next crime scene was the Psych Office? She felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She'd kill Yin. With icy clarity she realized that that was the only thing there would be to do. She shivered; it wouldn't come to that. It couldn't. Shawn had to be ok.

"This doesn't make sense Gus," she murmured, eyes glued on the symbol in the grass. "There were no notes, it wasn't a game…we had no warning…" No chance to save him.

Gus hesitated, "If Yin really does have Shawn, it's possible Yin just cut out the middlemen," Gus shrugged, trying to shake off a shiver, "The police have just been Yin and Yang's way of getting Shawn's attention."

Juliet's fist clenched and she felt herself tremble. But Shawn had beaten him before. Had saved the waitress and his mom from Yang. Had beaten Yin last time with his 'choice'. If Yang had played a game for Declan's life with Shawn and Shawn had lost…the knot in her stomach grew, almost making her double over….then what had Yin done with Shawn?

Lassiter emerged from the house, snapping his gloves off, his agitation almost oozing off of him. Mary walked stoically at his side.

Her partner licked his lips slowly before speaking, "The coroner estimates that he's been dead for maybe 2 hours," he sighed, "No more than four. Either way that means it's impossible that it was Yin since he's been in custody." He made a deep growling sound in his throat, "Maybe a copycat, someone wanted revenge for one of Declan's cases, heard about Yang's murder…"

Juliet shook her head, "No, Vick's managed to keep Yang's death quiet." She glanced at the large black circle on Declan's lawn, where the symbol was burned into the ground. "It was Yin… Somehow," she murmured.

Gus frowned, "Maybe…not…" He sighed, struggling to keep his composure, "When Shawn and I figured out that the clue in the note was Star Wars, we thought of something else: The Sith, there are always two of them. Never more or less."

"What are you saying Guster?" Mary inquired as she crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one foot.

"What if Yin found an apprentice?-A new Yang?"

A silence fell over them. It would explain the timing of Declan's death. But it also would mean that they'd have yet another murderer to capture. Juliet resisted the urge to scream. Finding Yin was supposed to be the end of the line. He was supposed to end the crazy train, not lead them to another killer.

"That would fit with the Star Wars theme," Lassiter muttered grudgingly.

Mary shook her head, "Yin was planning on centering his latest game around Star Wars themes and motifs. There's no reason to think that Yin actually operates like the Sith do."

"Except for the symbol itself," Juliet murmured, glancing sharply at their new criminal psychologist. Mary pursed her lips but didn't respond. "The Yin/Yang symbol has two sides. What would Yin be if he didn't have a Yang?"

Lassiter nodded silently in agreement. "I think it's finally time for us to go talk to Mr. Yin," his lips curled in distaste, and he glanced back at Declan's house over his shoulder, "I've seen enough here," he muttered darkly.

**SBPD: Interrogation Room A:**

"I was wondering when you'd return Detectives," Yin greeted, his voice calm and tranquil, as they entered the interrogation room. Yin grinned, "I've been sitting in here alone for quite some time, "he added.

Juliet pulled the folder she was carrying out from under her arm and pulled a picture out. She set it down on the table and slid it to Yin. "Tell me what you know about this man," she gestured to the picture of Declan, lying dead in his living room.

Yin glanced down at it, winced as if pained by the brutality of the picture, and then looked up again at the detectives. He grinned. "I don't know anything about this man's death Juliet."

"Detective O'Hara," she corrected icily.

Yin shrugged.

"We know you have an accomplice," Lassiter chimed in from his position leaning against the door frame. "An…'apprentice'," he added using air quotes.

Yin's back straightened almost imperceptibly.

"Who's the new Yang Rodger?" Juliet asked authoritatively.

Yin smiled, "I'm curious…who came up with this theory of yours?" He glanced at Carlton, "It's definitely not yours," his grin stretched as Lassiter bristled. He looked Juliet up and down, and Juliet suppressed the urge to cover her arms across her body as his eyes slithered across her, "It could be yours, well, in any other case, it could be yours," his eyes bore straight into hers for a long moment before he continued, "But you're much too…hmm what's the word…frazzled…by this case to come up with an idea like that," he pursed his lips, "Did Burton Guster really come up with it?" He sounded impressed.

Lassiter hesitated. It was time to take a risk, "Actually, it was Spencer's idea." He watched Yin's reaction carefully.

Yin pursed his lips into a thin line, but Lassiter saw the slightest glint in the serial killer's eye.

"Really," Yin said slowly.

"It was one of the last ideas he and Gus discussed before you abducted him," Juliet added quietly, staring vehemently at Yin.

Yin grinned, "Ah, and we have finally come to the heart of the matter," he shifted forwards in his chair, keeping his hands delicately folded in front of him.

"Where is he?" Juliet demanded, her fists clenching involuntarily.

Yin ignored her and turned to Lassiter with a bored look on his face, "I wasn't lying when I said I was sick you know," he shrugged, "I'm dying actually. Chances are, even if you push my trial through at light speed," he grinned, pleased with the reference, "and find a jury that will convict me within ten minutes," he licked his lips, allowing his eyes to return to Juliet, "I still won't see the inside of a prison."

"So?" Lassiter growled.

"So I really see no reason to help you Detective. Beyond your delightful company and subpar banter, you have absolutely nothing to offer me," he shrugged. "I'd like to go back to my cell now."

* * *

_Yin's such a jerk. At least the gang is starting to put everything together! Only 2 more chapters in this fic! I can't believe it! _

_Enjoy and Review!_


	29. Chapter 29

_I realized somethign kinda cool today. On this story is my longest (both chapter and word count wise) story, most favorited, and most story alerted(by quite a lot actually). _

_You guys have been amazing and so enthusiastic about this fic! Thank you so much for your support! IF you have ever ventured over to my profile page you know I have a rather bad track record for finishing things lol, so it really is you guys and your encouragement that keep me going. I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

* * *

Shawn flexed his good wrist again, feeling the tension in the knot starting to lesson slightly. Very slightly. He'd been flexing it for hours and still, it would take more hours, maybe days, before he had any real wiggle room to just slip his wrist out effortlessly. But he didn't have days-or even hours to spare. Mary was out there, preparing to kill someone or maybe she'd already done it. He didn't know.

Shawn shivered as he thought of the latest sociopath to come into his life. He believed her when she said that she would kill someone because he'd refused to join her. And it could be anyone. The more obscure the better probably. He swallowed hard. She was sick. No-the old Yang had been sick. Yin had been sick. Mary…was beyond that somehow.

He flexed his wrist again and wiggled it, seeing how much give he had created in the rope. Not much. He grit his teeth. It would haveta be enough. He pulled hard against the rope, wedging his wrist out from under it inch by inch, feeling the skin scrape off his hand as he got the most intense case of rope burn ever. He winced when his wrist was finally free, bleeding and burning.

Moaning quietly he blew on it to soothe the pain before reaching into his pocket for his Swiss. Quickly he freed his broken wrist before moving to his feet. Cutting through the rope there took longer. But still, he was out of his shackles in less than twenty minutes.

Standing proved much more difficult. His right leg refused to support even an ounce of his weight and he hissed when the slightest pressure was put on it. The twenty steps it would take to get to the door of the room were going to be agonizing. Shawn stumbled the two steps to his left it took to reach the wall, and used it to shimmy himself towards the door, letting out a hiss every time his right foot connected with the floor.

Sweat was pouring into his eyes from the exertion. Finally he fell against the door to his prison. He worked the edge of his knife into the doors lock and closed his eyes. He'd seen Gus do the safecracker routine more than once. The lock didn't look complicated-or at least it didn't look like anything extravagant.

He pursed his lips as he wiggled the edge of the knife around. Why did breaking and entering have to be the one skill his dad didn't teach him? He hissed as his right leg gave out from under him and he fell backwards to the floor. Pulling himself back up with one wrist and one leg proved another challenge. Shawn's breathing was labored by the time he got back up, his throat burning. The effort it was taking to stay standing was making his head spin.

The lock clicked. Shawn grinned. Putting his weight on the doorframe he opened it slowly. It creaked loudly and he winced. If Mary was still here-or God forbid back- then she would definitely have heard. He stayed absolutely still, not breathing, listening for the sound of footsteps. None came. Breathing a sigh of relief Shawn started down the short L shaped hallway. Turning the bend he swore softly to himself.

Stairs. Shawn glanced down at his leg. No way he was climbing out. He turned around and sat on the bottom stair. Using his good leg and his elbows he hoisted himself up stair by stair. His chest was heaving by the time he reached the door at the top. Pushing his weight against it Shawn was relieved to find that it wasn't locked.

Struggling back to his feet Shawn emerged into the kitchen/living area of the house. He frowned as he took everything in. It looked so…normal. Except, he noticed instantly, for the lack of phones. He hobbled along the wall, grabbing hold of the kitchen island to make his way further into the house. He didn't know where he was, and he needed to call Juliet. He still hadn't called her after his bike trip; she was probably worried. Maybe even looking for him. He pushed open a door behind the kitchen and froze.

He'd found the crazy room. Literally. Four walls, no windows. Just pictures. All of him. Newspaper clippings from Psych cases, his high school graduation ceremony-the photos were taken from within the crowd, he could make out his father's head not five rows down. There were also the usual stalker-taken-from-a-distance-with-a –high-grade-camera shots; all of which were, of course, pinned to the walls.

Shawn frowned. This room was disturbingly clichéd.

There was a desk in the middle of the room. Shawn stumbled to it, resting his weight on the table. He frowned as he looked through the documents there. His medical records, copies of his e-mails, financial history. He felt his chest tighten painfully. They knew everything about him. His eye caught on a large manila folder in the left-hand corner of the desk.

Shawn reached for it slowly. Amidst the chaos this was the only thing neatly sealed away, set deliberately in the corner. He undid the seal slowly and opened it. A large stack of stapled papers slid out into his hands. In big red letters the first sheet had the word 'Evidence' printed on it. He flipped through the pages quickly. Page after page debunked him as a psychic. Cell phone call records, more photographs…in the wrong hands this was enough to put him away for a very long time. He glared at the packet angrily. What was Mary planning? If killing people didn't persuade him to join her, she was going to what? Blackmail him. He felt his jaw clench involuntarily. Or maybe it was to ensure his cooperation once he agreed to join her. With a shudder Shawn realized what it really meant to loathe someone. Mary was truly beyond sick.

Exhaling deeply, painfully, thanks to what were probably broken ribs, Shawn stuffed the files back into the folder. None of that mattered right now. He needed to find a telephone. Turning around Shawn started to make his way out of the room when a thought struck him. Where was his phone? Yin must have taken it while he was unconscious. He turned back towards the table and rummaged through the layers and layers of files and papers scattered across it until his hands finally grazed against the cool metal of his cell.

With a grin he fished it out and turned it back on. He groaned. No signal. Of course there was no signal. He took another calming breathe. But it did have battery left-unlike last time he'd been taken hostage-so he turned it off again. He'd take the phone outside and find himself a signal.

Shawn decided not to dwell on the fact that he could actual compare the times he'd been taken hostage now.

He staggered back out through the kitchen, looking for something to use as a crutch. Nothing caught his eye in the kitchen. Then he hobbled to the living room.

Shawn's vision was starting to swim and dance around him. The pain in his leg was starting to become too much and his breath was coming in shorter and shorter gasps. His hands were trembling from the effort of keeping himself upright. Reaching the doorway Shawn stopped, trying to regain his balance before he unlatched the door and stumbled out onto the porch.

Squinting in the sunlight Shawn took in his surroundings. The house was quaint. Small, with rusting shutters. It was located on the corner of the block, and there was a large 'No trespassing' sign on the lawn. There was a neighborhood watch sign a little to his left-which Shawn found highly ironic. There was nobody out or about though, probably because it was the middle of the day and everyone was either at school or work.

With a grunt Shawn started staggering towards the corner of the lawn, determined to put as much distance between himself and the loony bin as possible.

Shawn was maybe thirty feet away from the house and twenty from the street when he decided to pull out his phone again. With a slight beep it sprang to life. He giggled triumphantly when he saw he had one whole bar on his phone. He held it higher, hoping to get a better signal. Now all he had to do was call Jules and this whole mess could be behind them.

He didn't notice the wire until he was tripping over it.

He fell face first into the wet grass. Feeling the ground start to tremble Shawn turned around slowly to look back at the house. Like a volcano it shook and then erupted, windows blowing outwards as fire burst from the frames, as debris rained down on the ground and on Shawn. He covered his head as chunks of the house started to fall. Some of the falling debris bounced off his injured leg and Shawn howled in pain as his vision swam again, this time, the edges began to grow black and he knew he was losing consciousness.

A small grin danced across his face as he started to fall backwards towards unconsciousness. He'd made a very large explosion-somehow, he wasn't exactly sure what he'd done-but it would be more than enough to help Jules find him. With that thought, he felt this head hit the ground and he was out cold.

**The SBPD:**

All pairs of eyes were staring intently through the glass of the interrogation room. Despite Yin's request they hadn't put him back in his cell. They were merely taking a break to reevaluate their approach.

"We don't have anything he needs," Carlton muttered again, "This is a waste of time."

Mary shook her head, "I don't think so. Some killers realize they've been caught and clam up in interrogation…others are so stark raving mad they just babble incessantly," she took a step towards their opponent quietly, "But he…he's lucid, talking…" she bit her lip, "I think he wants to tell you things. I don't think he can help it actually, he wants to gloat. But somewhere in there will be a truth, and if you can get that we can use it."

"All he's managed to do is run us in circles and insult us," Juliet snapped anxiously. She missed the real Mary.

Mary shrugged. "Sticks and stones Detective," she muttered.

Suddenly McNabb was in the doorway clearing his throat. "Um, I know you said not to disturb you but…there was a home explosion ten minutes ago on the other side of town."

Out of the corner of her eye Juliet saw Mary stiffen slightly.

"We're working this case right now McNabb, let someone else handle-"

"I know sir, I just…something struck me as odd," he handed the file to Juliet tentatively. She frowned as she looked at the report, "The address," he pointed.

Her eyebrows shot up. That was more than suspicious.

"Well?" Carlton grunted.

"The house is at the corner of E. Jones Street and N. Portman Avenue," she explained in a rush, feeling her chest tighten fearfully, "James Earl Jones and Natalie Portman were both in Star Wars," she explained quietly, as she felt the file fall limply to her side. What if Shawn…Shawn…he could be there…he could…oh god…she resisted the urge to wretch and didn't wait for Carlton to catch up as she sprinted up the stairs two at a time.

**The Corner of E. Jones Street and N. Portman Avenue:**

Smoke was still rising into the sky as Carlton swerved to a stop outside the address. Fire trucks and paramedics were already on the scene as Juliet leapt from the car, her eyes scanning the scene for Shawn.

Her breathe caught in her throat when she saw him being carried towards an ambulance on a stretcher. His eyes were closed, an oxygen mask was on his face, but he was alive. All of the chaos seemed to slow down around her as she weaved through the crowd towards him.

She'd come so close to losing him lately. More than once. It couldn't keep happening. As brilliant and skilled as Shawn was, his luck couldn't last forever. He wouldn't be ok one of these times. She felt an all too familiar sting in her eyes. They hadn't even had a chance yet; an honest chance.

"Is he ok?" she blurted, startling the medics who were loading him into the back of the truck.

"We found him near the edge of the property. Oddly, most of his injuries don't seem to have come from the blast," the medic mused, "But…he was tangled up in a wire when we found him…" the medic hoisted the back end of Shawn's stretcher in, "I'm no expert but that wire might have been what caused the explosion." The medic moved to close the door to the van when Juliet put her hand on the door.

"I'm coming with him."

"Um, I'm not sure if-"

"That wasn't a request."

Under her icy glare the medic shivered and nodded his agreement. Juliet sighed in relief. "Carlton, I'm going with Shawn to the hospital." Her partner nodded, "Call Gus and Henry. Have them meet us there."

Carlton grunted in acknowledgement and waved for her to get moving. He muttered something that sounded almost like "Tell Spencer to get better," but Juliet had known her partner long enough not to ask him to repeat himself.

**Later: The Hospital:**

Shawn groaned slightly as light hit his eyes, he could hear the faint beep of his heart rate in the background.

Crap. What had he done now? Crashed his bike? He groaned again, his dad would kill him, absolutely kill him.

Immediately the day's events rushed into his head. He had crashed his motorcycle, but that wasn't the reason he was here. Shawn moved to sit up but felt a gentle hand on his chest keeping him down.

"Take it easy Shawn, you're ok," Juliet murmured soothingly.

He turned to her and reached out his hand, which felt like lead. As it came into his line of sight he realized it had a large neon green cast on it. Still his hand reached out, his fingertips skimming across her cheek. "Jules," he mumbled, still slightly disoriented. She smiled softly, wrapping her hand around his cast.

A cough came from the corner and they pulled away. Shawn turned towards the source of the noise and grinned. "Gus!" his best friend embraced him. Shawn glanced behind his friend. No one else was there. Mary's words suddenly rang loudly in his head. Mary…oh god. She was still out there. "Jules, you need to arrest Mary-it's complicated-it's crazy- but she's the new Yang," he stared up at her fearfully.

Juliet froze. Shawn was on pain meds, potentially delirious. He'd already accused his father of being Yin. But this…made sense. Shawn stared up at her intently. Juliet nodded; she trusted him. "Lassiter's with her now at the crime scene," she moved to her phone.

"O'Hara," her partner answered gruffly.

"Shawn says Mary's the new Yang," Juliet cut straight to the point.

Lassiter swore softly, "She just left the crime scene. Maybe twenty minutes ago. Damnit," a low growling noise emanated from his throat before he hung up.

"She said… she said she was going to kill someone, if I didn't do what she wanted," Shawn explained quickly, struggling up from his bed.

Juliet's face paled.

"She did Shawn," Gus hesitated, "Declan's dead."

Shawn grit his teeth. Mary hadn't been kidding. Killing Declan…that was just…He bowed his head.

"When ah did she…," he licked his lips, "When?"

"A few hours ago," Juliet said quietly. Shawn eyes shot up to her suddenly, and she saw the guilt flash through them.

"Before or after the explosion?"

"Before," Juliet shifted nervously, watching the cogs turn in Shawn's head, "Why?"

"Because she said every time I refused to do what she wanted she would kill someone, and accidentally blowing up her house while I tried to escape would probably be considered refusing to go along with her plan for us to be the greatest thing since Bonnie and Clyde," Shawn let out a shaky breath and met her eyes," Because if I've been playing Skywalker this whole time then that means my dad is Vader…," he trembled, " And Vader dies in the end," he paused, "And I've been awake all of five minutes without getting a lecture from my dad about crashing my motorcycle." Shawn swallowed down the rising panic he felt bubbling inside of him. "Where is he?"

Gus was already moving to help Shawn into a coat. "He went back to the house to grab you some stuff-but he should've be back by now." Gus shook his head angrily, "I'm sorry Shawn, I didn't even…"

"I'll go check it out," Juliet promised, moving towards the door as she dialed Carlton's number again.

"Jules," Shawn called after her. "Please…" he begged. Don't leave me out on this, the words were in his eyes.

She nodded reluctantly. If she said no he'd still follow her. At least this way she could keep an eye on him; protect him. "Ok," she exhaled deeply. She had to be the professional one, "Let's go."

* * *

_Next chatpers the last one! Crazy huh?_

_Enjoy and review!_


	30. The End

_I've been avoiding putting this chapter up almost lol. I can't believe its over either. But...it's time. I hope the ending doesn't suck. :/_

* * *

They could see flames rising into the sky from blocks away. Shawn shifted in the seat next to her. "Give me a gun," he ordered.

"That's never going to happen Shawn."

"Then drive faster," he hissed, kicking his good leg against the car.

She shot him a look, which quieted him, but she complied, speeding up even further.

Lassiter was already on the scene. So were the fire trucks.

Shawn, his leg now in a brace hobbled out of the car and over to Lassiter as his childhood home was enveloped in flames. His eyes instantly darted to the pickup truck still parked in the driveway. His dad was still in there. Shawn shoved his way past Lassiter towards the house, fighting in vain as Lassiter easily tugged him backwards, throwing off his precarious balance.

"Damnit Spencer," he heard Lassiter mutter half heartedly.

"What the hell is going on! Where's my dad!" Shawn screamed.

Lassiter swallowed hard before pulling an evidence bag out of his jacket, "We found this, tucked in the windshield wiper," he handed it to Shawn, avoiding his eyes.

_-Shawn_

_You blow up my house. I blow up yours._

_-Yang_

Shawn felt his legs give out beneath him. The roar of the flames seemed to be all he could hear. She'd done it. Yang had finally taken one of his parents. He couldn't breathe.

His hand came up shakily, handing the note to Gus, who read it silently.

Shawn's eyes felt drawn to the flames as he watched his childhood home burn. The firefighters were trying their best to suppress the flames, but the house was looking like a lost cause. His room was long gone. Firefighters were yelling for them to back up the police line; the fire was getting dangerously hot.

Shawn couldn't feel it. He felt numb. He was vaguely aware of Gus dragging him to his feet and tugging him back towards the new police line. Something on the upper floor exploded and the remaining windows shattered, the glass tumbling into the grass like shrapnel.

Shawn stared at the burning mess. "He's gone Gus," Shawn murmured weakly, his voice lost in the roar of the flames and the wailing of the sirens.

Gus looked at him sadly, "I know," he held his friend tightly, aware that he was the only thing keeping Shawn upright.

"We've got movement!" A firefighter's voice suddenly broke through the haze and all eyes darted towards the house, where a hazy figure was emerging from the wreckage.

Yang stumbled out, her clothes singed, coughing. She grinned when she caught sight of Shawn and waved. Officers swarmed her instantly. It took three to put her into cuffs.

Shawn felt a swell of hate in his chest like he'd never felt before. She'd killed his dad. The toughest most stubborn old man who'd ever…he was dead and it was her fault.

At that moment McNabb walked past Shawn. Reacting instinctively, Shawn grabbed McNabb's gun from its holster and pointed it at Yang, his hand trembling.

"Spencer!" He heard Lassiter pull his gun; knew the gun was trained on him. He couldn't see it but he was pretty sure Juliet's was pointed at him too. He almost smiled. She'd shoot him in the hand before she'd let him throw his life away by killing Yang.

Dully, he realized that he didn't care. Even if Juliet pulled the trigger he'd pull his faster. Yang would be dead. He could put the bullet right between her eyes the same way she'd put a bullet between her predecessors. It would be almost poetic. Five pounds of pressure and she was dead. That was all it would take; was all that was standing between her and death. And Yang knew it.

Then why was she grinning?

Her gleeful expression only made his hand shake harder.

He stared at her a long moment, blood pounding in his ears. "You want me to do this. Don't you," he challenged her quietly.

Out of his peripheral he saw Lassiter glance to Yang.

"You ruined everything Shawn. You ruined years of work-of planning. Yin put me in charge of training you, he shouldn't have. But he did. He thought you were destined to be the best of us," Yang was furious, her feet lifting off the ground as she writhed against her captures, practically spitting at Shawn, "But you ruined it. We may not be partners now Shawn, but I still plan on accomplishing what Yin wanted. You needed a catalyst," she glanced back at the burning house," Now you have it," she smirked, daring him to take the shot.

Shawn shivered, feeling his face curl in hatred. She needed to die.

_'No kid, she needs justice,_' his father's voice echoed in his head.

Shawn almost growled; even in death they still couldn't see eye to eye. His father was wrong. Mary needed to be put down. She'd killed Yang, she'd killed Declan, she'd killed his father. She deserved to die…

But not at his hand. Still trembling, he lowered the gun. He wasn't an executioner. Henry Spencer had taught him better than that.

Yang stared at him in horror as he clicked the safety back into place. Her mouth opened then closed, and then she screamed, "NO! I killed him, I killed your father! Shoot me!" Shawn handed the gun back to Buzz, "Shoot me! I killed him!"

"Don't count me out just yet," a voice boomed before tapering off into a coughing fit.

Shawn's heart stopped and he wheeled back towards the fire.

"Dad," he whispered, limping over to his father. He threw his arms around him, burying his head into his father's chest, inhaling the smell of smoke and fire that meant his father was alive and standing there in front of him. Shawn trembled, feeling his throat tighten, "I thought you were Vader," he spluttered and pulled back, looking at his dad, his face was covered in soot, he had a cut above his left eye, but he was ok-he was alive, "I thought you were Vader," he murmured again, embracing his father tighter.

"I know kid," his dad muttered, holding the back of Shawn's head tight to him. "I know."

**Later:**

Firefighters were picking through the remains of the house. His father was giving his statement to Lassie while being checked out by the medics. Lassiter was rolling his eyes as Henry was obviously being difficult. Shawn grinned gleefully. He was pretty sure his father was the only person Lassiter had a harder time putting up with then himself. The best part was his dad didn't even have to try.

He glanced around the bustle of activity. Gus was near the Blueberry on his cell phone, trying to get off of work. Juliet was standing off to the side watching the clean up, arms folded across her chest. He felt a surge of emotion swell in his chest. How many times had he nearly lost someone in the last few weeks? How many times had he almost lost her?

He started the slow trek of hobbling over to her. Juliet gave him a soft grin when she noticed his approach and he returned it with a lopsided one of his own. She moved towards him quickly, putting a stopping hand on his chest, and gently maneuvered him towards the hood of a car, pushing him against it.

"Your leg," she reminded him quietly.

The tenderness of the gestured surprised him, caused the lump in his throat to grow. He gently maneuvered her around him, pushing her down on the hood as well.

She frowned.

"Your hip," he gestured to her not even week old gunshot wound. Juliet blushed; in all the chaos she hadn't even remembered that had happened.

They were both silent as they somberly watched the fireman plod through the wreckage of his house.

"Jules I-" he swallowed feeling, of all things, butterflies in his stomach, "I nearly lost my dad tonight," he said softly, the weight of the statement finally hitting him. She remained silent, and he wasn't sure she'd heard until he felt her warm hand wrap gently around his. He turned to her, scooting slightly closer, "And last week, in the woods, I nearly lost you, and before that, with Yin, I nearly lost you and I-"he froze, feeling an almost overwhelming sense of panic as a million other memories of how close he'd come to losing her, Gus, his father-everyone-burst from his memory into the for front of his brain. "I…" he felt like his tongue was lead. Her hand squeezed his reassuringly, "I don't want…" he paused, recollecting his thoughts. This conversation was too heavy. It made his insides seize up and it gave him the urge to curl up under a rock with all the season's of Macgyver for company and just never come out and face the world again. But that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted her.

She stayed silent staring at him intently.

He sighed. "What I'm saying is…I think you-we-deserve more than popcorn tonight," she cocked her head to the side, her nose scrunching up adorably. She definitely remembered this, "And I…I think it's time I took you on a date-a proper one," he swallowed hard; they were so close he could feel her breathe on his face. Staring at her intently, he absorbed every aspect of her reaction. The way her eyes lit up in realization, the slow smile that stretched across her lips.

"I think we're about two years overdue," she whispered, beaming at him.

"I'd have to agree with you," he murmured, finally closing the distance between them.

* * *

_8D_

_I want to thank you guys again for all of your reviews and support. I'm glad you've all enjoyed this so much. _

_I hope you have one more review left in you. _

_If you do the first chapter of Small Potatoes will go up very quickly ;)_

_Enjoy and Review!_


End file.
